Danny Phantom: afterlife lessons
by Agnomen Loki
Summary: Feeling that his parents favor Jazz because of her abrupt interest in their work with ghosts, Danny pushes away his family. when his powers mysteriously go haywire Danny is offered the chance to control them but is the offer too good to be true?
1. Chapter 1: Dramatic irony

**Hey! Agnomen here with my wolf counter part: LOKI! *Cheers* :O  
>Loki: Yes and that achieved?<br>****Agnomen: HO HO! my pessimistic friend, Why... It achieves the attention of they!  
>Loki: Of course. ( '-')<br>Agnomen: ('w')  
>Loki: Okay guys... and various gals. This is just an idea I had that I wrote down ages ago while DP was still on, so quite a while ago. Its original but the point of it is to help my younger self die.<br>****Agnomen: You mean rest peacefully.  
><strong>**Loki: Indeed.  
><strong>**Agnomen: Soooo... Anyway this takes place after Urban jungle. Though before Phantom Planet.  
><strong>**Loki: I hated PP  
><strong>**Agnomen: Agreed...****I haven't really watched DP in a while apart from some of the 1st season on youtube though as someone pointed out; Danny appeared to be shallow in the 1st season, I'll try to present him as the cooler season 2/3 Danny. Sorry about the fact that my character seem distant from the one's on actual DP, I'm terrible at adaption.****  
><strong>**Loki: I'm not sorry... C U da bottom ;)**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Danny Phantom or any of its original characters, If I did it PP wouldn't have happened.**

* * *

><p><strong>Summary:<br>Danny feels that his parents favor Jass because of her unexpected and abrupt interest in Jack and Maddie's work with ghosts. How will Danny cope with this twist.**

* * *

><p><strong>Prologue<strong>

The heavy sound of rain, crashing down upon the sodden ground and canopy, rushed through the thick undergrowth. The trees groaned in response to the wind slithering past and chilling to the bone. There was a loud **crack**, thump and alarmed cries as somewhere in the distance an ancient oak collapsed.

The approving rumble of thunder sighed in contempt soon after.

The sound of heavily, laboured breathing was drowned out amongst this ruckus and yet… it was still there.

There slumped against an old tree was a half ghost. His white hair, now a dull grey, clung to his face. His features all twisted in some sort of pain as he clutched his side with his gloved hands.

A glowing green ectoplasm discharge made it's was through his parted fingers and seeped into the dirt bellow.

The phantom's sides expanded and deflated rivalling his rapid yet shallow intakes of breathes.

His overly black jump suit was ripped and shredded with bruised and, in some areas; bleeding, skin.

The ghostly white aura, that surrounded his body, was slowly dimming.

He let his left hand slide, cautiously away from the deep wound on the side of his stomach area and with a steady gasp he grabbed a thin branch to support him so that he could move on.

However the thin branch snapped under the added weight and he collapsed into a dirty puddle on the forest floor. The puddles colour changed from the murky brown into a dilute red; a dimmed white ring appeared around his waist. The ring split into two and both traveled swiftly across his body. His tattered jumpsuit replaced by dirtied, now wet, casual jeans and t-shirt.

The dirty white hair darkened, replaced by long, messy black locks.

Danny Phantom had transformed into his weaker, human, alter-ego; Danny Fenton.

* * *

><p>_) <strong>Chapter 1:<strong> **Dramatic irony** (_

Mr. Lancer was droning on about how Shakespeare uses 'dramatic irony' in Macbeth. One of Mr. Lancer's gifts was to drone on unbeknownst to the fact that more than three quarters of the class were not listening. In fact it was probably his _only _gift and as he went on with how Macbeth feigned loyalty to Duncan even though the audience knew his true intentions were to kill the king.

Danny slouched over his desk. Looking pale faced with dark panda rings under those deep blue eyes. His hand cupping his chin as he stared past Mr. Lancer and past the dull black board behind him, into his own daydreams.

A small voice inside his head was thinking about someone at the quite echo of 'dramatic irony'.

_Yeah,_ he thought warily, _I guess that sort of counts. Vlad's the villain yet he sits all high n' mighty as our good old mayor. Portraying me as the villain!_

Danny didn't realise that his eyes had flashed an ominous green glow at the fact.

Tucker, who had been entertaining himself with his PDA suddenly noticed this and nudged Danny and whispered, "Dude, ixnay on the ostghay eyesway." (1)

"Huh?" Danny jumped out of his trance and stared wide eyed at his dark skinned friend.

"Is there a problem Mr. Fenton?" Danny looked around at Mr. Lancer quizzically before realising he had stood up and every one was looking expectantly at him.

"Uh, no…" He said thoughtfully and sat down, "Sorry, Mr. Lancer…"

The pot bellied man raised an eyebrow at the teen before saying in a calm tone, "Go stand outside, Mr. Fenton."

"What!" Danny protested, "I didn't do anything!"

"Hmm, Speaking out of term, yes I'm sure that will award you a detention_"

"Okay, okay, I'm going."

Danny stood up and left looking patronised.

Dash, who was broad shouldered, blonde haired and currently wearing red and white leather jacket, sniggered and whispered something to Kwan who had the same physique as Dash but had longer black hair. Kwan shrugged and smiled menacingly at what his friend had said.

Tucker glared in their direction and exchanged anxious but knowing glances with Sam.

Sam, who was also one of Danny's best friends, was naturally pale with black hair and a small ponytail on the top. Her lilac eyes clouded with worry and she mouthed "What's his problem?"

Tucker shrugged.

Danny glowered at his red sneakers for a while, muttering incoherently to himself.

He knew Mr. Lancer would get the class to do something boring while he had a 'word' with him. The boring thing he'd distract them with would earn him to be verbally abused, spat at and maybe if he's _lucky_ thrown into a locker a few of times.

He let his mind drift back to the fight with Skulker last night. It had gone on for hours.

Skulker's new tactic was to use holograms. Every time Danny thought he'd found a loop hole in his plot he'd just find he'd defeated another image or clone.

_I don't know…_ Danny thought, placing his hands deeply into his jean pockets, _Can you feel holograms? Well I defeated him anyway. It doesn't matter._

Danny's eyebrows furrowed as he grumbled under his breathe, "Where does he even get the technology?"

At that moment Mr. Lancer came out, he held a small red book titled: How 2 B Hip.

Danny couldn't help but role his eyes in exasperation.

"Now G," he said coolly, "what be yo' problem… me home town."

Danny frowned at the thought of one day destroying that book and replied looking flustered, "Can't we speak normally?"

Mr. Lancer stood straight and lowered his book to his side, studying Danny with narrowed eyes.

"Ah, I'd forgotten you're not in the _'in'_ crowd."

"No," Danny answered. _And neither are you, last time I checked_, Danny added mentally.

"Daniel," Mr. Lancer said ostentatiously, "I couldn't help but notice… you look tired."

Danny didn't like being called 'Daniel' and he went quite for a moment listening to his own dark thoughts.

"I am tired," He admitted after a while.

"No, what I meant was; you look terrible."

Danny flinched at the un-characteristic choice of words and looked warily at Mr. Lancer, whose features were practically emitting how serious he was being.

Danny absentmindedly placed a hand on the back of his neck, a habit he took when nervous, and replied, "I uh… I-Its nothing really, I'm fine."

"Then could you…" Mr. Lancer put his free hand up as if carrying wooden planks and said in his silky voice, "elaborate?"

"I guess it's the ghosts. I mean Ghosts. That, ugh, Yeah stress and family…"

Never being a good liar; Danny looked hopelessly at his teacher who had opened his mouth and then closed it and suspicion flickered in his eyes.

"Look, I just need to be left alone without people getting in my hair."

The _bold_ headed man looked hurt for a moment and then realised Danny wasn't meaning it as an insult towards _him_ in particular, so he just turned and opened the door with one hand.

"Mr. Fenton, if you need to talk about anything you should know that I am here."

"Thanks," Danny grumbled, scowling as he returned back to his seat with curious glances from Sam and Tucker.

* * *

><p>"Dude that blows," Tucker drawled on. They were making their way home after a long day at school. Of course Danny had talked to them about his little 'talk' with Mr. Lancer.<p>

Danny scoffed, "tired," He huffed "do I look terrible to you?" He shot at Sam.

"Actually Danny_"  
>"You look great!" Tucker interrupted.<p>

The gothic girl shot the boy a furious glare and he smiled innocently, pushing his red beret back nervously.

"I mean… just some sleep… right?"

He insisted nudging Sam who jumped from the sudden gesture into Danny.

Danny caught her fall but stumbled back as she fell on him and she blushed, Danny felt his face flush red.

"Umm… guys?" Tucker giggled. Childishly, "I'll just get going then_"

"NO!" Sam and Danny shouted simultaneously, jumping to a stand.

"Well, if you insist though I do hate to intrude."

Sam grabbed her shoulder uncomfortably and asked tentatively "how about a movie marathon at my house?"

"I'm up for it!" Tucker jumped at the idea of being near Sam's theatre room.

Danny smiled weakly, "I would but I gotta' do my chores."

Sam nodded a little let down but feeling annoyance prick her sides, "fine, come on Tucker."

Tucker glanced at Danny unsurely, "umm, what time we going on ghost watch?"

Danny shrugged not really registering the question until Tucker asked again.

"I'll go myself tonight," he smiled weakly, "You two get some rest."  
>Sam dropping her angry act, going back to being worried, "Danny you need to rest too."<br>Danny looked down at his shoes "I'm not tired," he growled force fully.

Sam sighed, giving up and looked at Tucker for help.

He raised his hands warily, "If the dude wants to tire himself out, I'm not forcing him."

"I'm NOT TIRED!" Danny suddenly shouted making the two flinch, "Why does everyone not get that: it's my choice."

With that he turned and slung his bag over his back.

"Danny_"

"Sorry guys, I didn't mean to blow up like that…"  
>Tucker cringed as a dark thought crossed his mind.<p>

"We understand," Sam replied defeated, "See you tomorrow, Danny."  
>"Yeah," He replied quietly and began to meander around the corner.<p>

Sam and Tucker watched as he disappeared from view.

* * *

><p>"I'm home!" Danny called as he shut the door behind him.<p>

Of course he wasn't answered.

"Huh," He groaned as he checked the empty kitchen and various rooms.

He knew one place they could be and he peered down the stairs.

_Of course_, he though somewhat sadly, _their all here __**again**_**.**

Danny's dad, Jack Fenton, a corpulent, greying man with a bright face stood with his wife and daughter. He wore a bright orange jumpsuit. Danny's mom, Maddie Fenton, was sort of statuesque though many of her features were hidden by the red lens goggles and dull turquoise jumpsuit.

Jazz was a pretty fair faced girl; her face was curtained by long ginger sheen hair, held back with a turquoise head band which matched her trousers, she was an inch smaller then Maddie and both were towered by Jack.

They were seemingly normal if you didn't count the jumpsuits and un-healthy obsession with ghosts! _Well, mom and dad anyway… but Jazz? _Danny thought warily.

"And what does that one do then?" His older sister asked curiously, catching Danny from his musing.

"Oh ho, I'm glad you asked Jazzy-pants," He said clutching the device, "This is the fenton-ghost-smasher," he picked the hammer up, clicking it on with a thumb, it began to glow neon green, "It can smash any ghost even when their intangible."

Danny cringed_, intangible? That's a big word; even for dad_, he thought sourly.

He frowned as suspicion dawned across his face_. I don't get it; Jazz has never shown any interest in ghosts. What gives?_

"What's this?" Jazz picked a silver sphere up.

"Ah yes, this is the Fenton-ghost-destroyer."

Danny reflexively rolled his eyes at the hopeless names his dad manage to come up with.

Oddly Jack didn't elaborate on its purpose.

"What does it do?" Jazz asked excitedly.

Jack smiled, "I _was_ going to keep it a secret, though I guess I can tell **you."**

Jazz came closer, "Yeah?"

"Well you press this button and it tracks the closest ectoplasm signature of a ghost before latching on and destroying it!" He grew excited at the prospect of blowing a ghost up.

"Oh sweetie," Maddie cooed, "you never mentioned that it'd destroy them molecule by molecule."

Jack presented it ounce more to Jazz, "You want to tee it in action?"

"Shouldn't we wait for Danny?" Maddie hesitated.

"No," Jazz replied abruptly, "_He_ probably wouldn't be interested…"

Jack suddenly sighed "He'd just think it were stupid anyway."

Jazz shared a glance with her mother before putting her hand on her dad's shoulder.

"So are you going to show me or not?" She said encouragingly.

Jack let his smile slide across his face and raised it.

"Ready?"

"Yeah," Jazz replied enthusiastically.

Danny felt an odd tingle in his stomach which whispered: Danger!

Jack let his thumb slide the switch upwards and like a lighter; a green glowing orb materialised into view, it slowly began to grow.

Jazz' eyes widened "it's beautiful!"

Jack looked disheartened "it should be_ oh!" He exclaimed as it abruptly flashed and the orb abruptly shot upwards and towards the stairs.

Danny jolted in panic as the light started towards him.

Thinking fast he cried out and a white ring formed at his waist, multiplied into two and they shot in opposite directions across his body, ultimately transforming him into _Danny Phantom._

Danny turned intangible and shot through the roof and out into the darkening sky.

He waited, anticipating the green orb and not liking the description his dad gave of what it did. Being destroyed molecule by molecule didn't sound good either. Though to his relief it didn't come blasting through the roof or smashing out of the windows, this relief was short lived.

The green orb shot through the metal roof but strangely leaving it intact.

Danny smirked, _so it's harmless?_

He stayed where he was as it charged like a raging bull towards him. When it almost hit him he involuntarily flinched, though it was lucky he did.

The orb burned yellow on contact with his leg and he yelped in pain as a small explosion occurred, rendering ectoplasm blood to ooze from the _new_ injury. When he twisted away from the orb, he got a quick glance to conclude that it appeared significantly smaller.

* * *

><p><strong>Not Long but I just wanted to get the first chapter over with.<strong>

**Yeah, I'm not good at keeping the originals in-character, haven't seen an episode in ages, forgive me. Jazz' interest in ghosts is on purpose, you'll understand.**

**(1) Also that was pig Latin, which roughly translates to; 'stop with the ghost eyes.'**


	2. Chapter 2: Angst

**Hello all! This one's going to' be slow, more into the story I guess.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Danny Phantom or any of the original characters**

_) **Chapter 2: Angst** (_

Danny felt panic swell inside him as the green orb flashed and began to surge towards him ounce more. He began to fly away as fast as he could, with the glowing sphere in hot pursuit. Somewhere in his mind he cursed his dad and made a mental note to smash the Fenton-ghost-destroyer, the first chance he got.

His leg felt numb. A cold icy feeling shot through his body and Danny shivered trying to concentrate. Furrowing his brows he gritted his teeth and dived down towards the ground.

The orb, locked unto its ghostly target, chased after him.

Danny pulled up from the dive, inches from the ground and looked back hopefully, only to yelp in confusion as the orb swiftly closed in.

Danny turned intangible and dodged, although despite his efforts the orb crashed against his shoulder causing another howl of pain to erupt from his throat as the place that had been hit: exploded.

This time the orb was about the size of a golf ball.

Danny gripped his shoulder. His eyes scrunched against the burning sensation.

Remembering his position, Danny flew on his back and began to charge up a ball of light green ectoplasm energy. It twisted unstably like curling smoke, before settling into a pulsing glow around his white gloved hand. He aimed, wincing against the mounting pain in his shoulder before firing an unsteady blast.

His own fire only clipped the orb, though it exploded on impact.

Now a smaller marble sized ball shot at him, with deathly speed. Danny gasped and conjured a shield; surrounding his reasonably small body. The ball which was aiming for his core smashed against the shield and exploded with a frightening bang. The shield cracked and flung the dishevelled half ghost back. He rebounded off the ground and slumped unmoving for a moment, breathing in the sweet oxygen with a new appreciation for the thumping within his chest.

Slowly and painfully, he stood up and limped forward twice before taking off into the sky. He quickly glanced around himself, taking in the golden light pollution from the small town bellow. Sighing quickly he glanced back up at the great beyond above.

The sun was setting somewhere in the distance and the moon was slowly taking over for the nightshift.

Danny yawned and shut his eyes as the burning in his shoulder and leg began to increase. Feeling tired he began to fly home.

Unfortunately Skulker wasn't going to miss this opportunity.

"Not so fast whelp," He smiled aiming for the teen that flew in the opposite direction.

His gun clicked and fired, hitting its target dead on with an angry red blaze.

Danny cried out as the blast caught him in the side.

He turned cringing against the pain and willed dark green energy into both his palms before Skulker. He glared angrily, "Can't you leave me alone for one night?"

"No hunter would waist a chance at weakened game," the ghost replied simplyand pressed a button causing four more Skulkers to surround the injured teen.

"You're trying _this_ again?" Danny sighed incredulously," Listen _genius_ it doesn't work if I know where you are!"

With that said, he thrust both arms up before firing two energy balls which swelled and twisted in his palms against the opposing ghost. Skulker gasped as his bodysuit and he was propelled, descending rapidly towards the city ground bellow.

Before he could be smashed against the concrete, Danny kicked him back upwards and began to take all his anger and inner grief out onto Skulker, with hard kicks, ecto-energy and punches.

Skulker ,who ended up in Amity Park's lake, technological suit began to buzz and shut down as the teenage ghost blasted him into the deep depth of ice cold water.

"Stop," Skulker commanded though there was a hint of fear in his tone.

"Promise me you won't come within a hundred miles of Amity!" Danny snarled furiously.

Skulker went to protest but was silenced at the site of emerald energy flowing into the boy's palms.

"Alright your terms are agreed with, for now, until I recover that is."

Danny let out a hiss of frustration as Skulker's form became intangible.

* * *

><p>Skulker was wrapping buttons tentatively as his suit glowed and flickered into life.<p>

"That was unexpected," He growled darkly and looking a little less than satisfied as his suite began to hum with resolve.

"I'll have to replace the H-12 drive and get a new 'omega system', but I think that's it."

He turned to look at his employer.

"Yes of course Skulker, and I'll get that replaced as soon as possible, hmm*-?"

"Umm, yes, of course," Skulker grumbled nervously, raising and inquisitive eyebrow at the silver haired man, "Mind consoling in me why your so happy about this?"

"Oh," Vlad gave a hearty laugh, "Your upset? You want me to comfort _you_ with my private comforts?"

Skulker looked taken aback at the comment and decided to look around at the billionaire's secret lab.

Silver walls and work surfaces glinted as an arched portal glowed verdant brightly on the far wall.

Beakers of different sizes and shapes containing several bright ardent liquids, were placed in an orderly fashion under a wall cupboard labelled; Contaminants.

Next to it was a cupboard labelled; Antitoxin; emitting an incandescent avocado light.

The third cupboard was unlabeled and there was no glow radiating from the doors, Skulker guessed that there were just utensils in this cupboard..

On the other side was a work bench with several contraptions which he couldn't fathom the purpose of.

To the left was a large metal door with a pass code box next to it.

"You've remodelled your lab?" He observed.

"Yes," The man growled looking suddenly agitated, "After the boy corrupted and damaged most of the equipment last night," He glared dangerously at Skulker, "I couldn't just leave it how it was."

"Um, that was fast," Skulker mused not noticing the sudden change of tone.

"Well," Vlad composed himself "When you have a team of ghosts ready to jump at your aid…"

He paused his rant as Skulker openly observed a red vile.

"That my friend, Is not for you," He said coolly picking the vile up and smiling mischievously at its content.

The ghost looked questioningly at it.

"I'll show you another day, hmm?" He hummed placing it back down, "I think its time for you to take your leave."

He walked over to the portal and pointed at it.

"Yes of course, see you later."

The broad shouldered ghost levitated a few inches before flying into the portal.

Vlad pressed a red button and smiled widely, turning to see a plasma screen in his perceive.

A white cat trotted down the stairs and rubbed against its master.

"Hello _Maddie_," The man greeted sweetly, patting the shoulder of his black tux.

The small cat jumped on at the invite and rubbed affectionately against his cheek.

Vlad turned to the screen in front of him and brought a controller up into view.

With the press of a button, the Fenton works came into view.

"My little badger, what has caused such a sudden temper?"

* * *

><p>Danny became tangible when he realised the lab was empty. Still gripping his throbbing shoulder he picked up the silver sphere that caused the aching that washed over his body.<p>

It felt rather hot at his touch and he almost dropped it in shock.

_Probably because I'm in ghost form,_ he pondered tiredly.

Placing the thought aside he flew through the ceiling, luckily his room was right above the Fenton lab.

Danny crouched under his single bed and pulled out a black metal box.

Retrieving a key from under his mattress and unlocking the metal box he placed the sphere among the other weapons he deemed too dangerous to have around the house, especially around his mom and dad. He shut the box, locked it and placed the key back under his mattress.

Danny let his white ring intersect pass up and down his body, ounce again becoming Danny Fenton.

The sudden change caused his shoulder to throb violently as well as the wound on his leg.

His T-shirt and jeans quickly becoming wet with sticky crimson as Danny yelped, gripping his shoulder and knee, his face scrunching against the pain.

After a moment of enduring it, he shakily stood removed his top and brought out a first aid kit; Sam had brought him for situations like this.

Danny used his T-shirt to clean the wounds. They'd stopped bleeding (thanks to his ghost half he healed quickly), but they still burnt. Now it was clean he could see an angry black bruise on his leg whilst his shoulder looked puffy and there was a big swollen bump where he'd been hit under the skin.

Danny bandaged them tightly with a steady hiss.

He leaned against the wall and stared around his room, broadly.

It wasn't a small room but not very big one either. Opposite his single bed was an old black computer with a webcam attached to the monitor. The dull walls had 'Humpty Dumpty' (One of Danny's favourite bands) or Rocket/space posters here and there.

Danny flopped on his bed after a quick change of clothes and stared at the ceiling with a neutral expression.

After a while the smell of steak and chips filled his nostrils. Danny sat up suddenly realising how hungry he was, especially after spending lunch time in a locker. Tucker and Sam ended up having to get Mr. Lancer to cut the lock…

How embarrassed Danny felt could compare to the complaints his stomach made right now.

Quickly looking over himself to make sure no blood had transferred onto his clean clothes_, that would get their attention_, he thought bitterly.

Finding that nothing about his appearance could be found suspicious, he limped out of his room and down towards the kitchen.

He froze at the doorway. Maddie, Jack and Jazz were already at the table. They had obviously already eaten and were now just talking casually.

"Aww, come on Maddie-kins I'm still hungry," Jack complained.

"Jack, you can't still be hungry, "Maddie scolded, "That's your third dish! There's none left anyway."

Jazz laughed, "If you want to live a healthy life style you need the correct nutritional diet and eating three dishes of chips and steak isn't the way to go about it."

Jack pouted.

"Oh, Danny sweet-heart I thought you were staying out with Sam and Tucker."

Danny just looked at him mom for a moment, _finally noticed me then?_

"I told you this morning, I was coming straight home," He muttered scathingly.

The awkward silence made Danny's heart thump loudly against his throat. It made him wander why they couldn't hear it.

"Dear, there's some chicken left in the fridge if your hungry," Maddie said nervously.

"No, its fine," Danny held up is hands and hissed mentally, _I lost my appetite._

Maddie looked hopelessly at Jack who was staring at his son warily.

"Come dear, do you want to join us at the table?" Maddie was standing up now.

"No," Danny said smiling weakly, "I'm tired, umm, I'm going to bed."

Jazz stood too, "Danny, socialising with your family is a very important part in your life, without it, who knows what it could do to your still developing brain."

Danny raised an eyebrow at her. She didn't even know how ironic that was.

"No, don't worry about me;" He said glaring at his shoes, "You guys enjoy yourself. I'll be in my room."

With that he stormed out of the kitchen and up the stairs, though his injured leg caused him to limp, it didn't go unnoticed by Maddie, "Danny what happened to your leg?"

She grabbed his _shoulder _to impede him from going any farther_. _

Danny staggered and gasped in pain, falling from her grip onto the stairs.

Maddie's eyes filled with hurt as her son seemingly shrugged her off with such force that he fell over.

Did he hate her? Why was he being so cold? What did she do?

Danny grasped his shoulder; it felt like pain was pulsing under the swollen wound.

He felt blood seep slowly through his top.

_Oh no_, He panicked. If his mother saw blood then he wouldn't hear the last of it for a long, long time.  
>"Leave me alone!" He snapped in a very convincing fit of anger. His mother stood looking shell shocked as her son's cold display and it willed tears to brim under those sad amethyst eyes.<p>

Jazz embraced her looking angrily up the stairs.

"Don't worry mom, I'll go speak to my little brother," she said kindly then added, "and see what he's playing at."

Danny swiftly took off his top and grimaced. The wound was burning!

He uncovered the bandages and looked at the skin that had turned black and scabby.

He warily touched it with his finger and retracted it as that burned as well.

_So there's still residue from that stupid orb?_ He thought, closing one eye at the pain.

He grabbed some pyjamas and went straight to the bathroom, flicking on the shower.

He sighed as hot water drizzled down his aching, bruised body. The newest additions to his many injuries even resisted with the pang of pain. The residue left over from the orb left his wounds for the drain and Danny sighed as the pain began to ebb into numbness.

Now he was clean he pulled his pyjama bottoms on and slowly began to slide on his top before Jazz could exclaim "Oh, my god!"

Danny inwardly scowled, _great_!

"Danny what was that on your shoulder?" She said approaching him worriedly.

"Who let you in my room?" Danny retorted folding his arms.

"I let myself in," She shot back.

"Yeah? Well get out!"

"No," Jazz growled tenaciously, Danny dragged his hand down his face.

"Your so stubborn do you know that?" He muttered between his fingers.

Jazz' eyebrows creased and she said angrily, "That was really mean, what you did to mom."

Danny felt a guilty twinge in his stomach before absent-mindedly touching the back of his neck, "I-I didn't mean to…"

"Well you put up a very good act then. What's your problem?"

"I haven't got a _problem_; nosy people like you keep trying to stick themselves into my life!"

Jazz looked hurt for a moment before she shook it away.

"Danny, every one is really worried about you," She insisted, "You stay up late; hardly getting any sleep, you hardly eat and lately you've been turning your back on everyone _even Sam and Tucker_."

Danny looked up accusingly.

"Yes, I called them," Jazz added a little smugly.

Danny looked furiously at her for a moment and growled, "Jazz, get out of my room."

Jazz looked sadly at him, "Danny_"

"Just go."

Jazz gave him a disapproving look but turned, leaving the room and Danny behind.

Danny let out and exasperated sigh, closing the door behind Jazz, then flopping onto his bed. Feeling a little more than guilty twinges, more like a tidal wave of resentment.

He closed his eyes and let his own breathe seize him into a quite sense of security before slipping into a quite doze.

* * *

><p>Vlad didn't know what to think of it. Skulker was right, the boy lacked sleep but somehow it wasn't the cause of his outburst tonight. That couldn't have been simple 'sleep deprived irritation' it was far too out of character for Daniel.<p>

The way the boy held himself when he found his meddling sister in his room was quite odd, he'd heard of sibling rivalry, experienced it but the resentment was oozing out of Daniel like a fresh, deep cut.

Was it possible Daniel was feeling envy towards Jasmine?

Well he definably was showing some sort of jealousy, you could see it in his eyes.

Somehow Vlad could sympathise with the boy.

He had gasped at the wounds Jack's device had given the teen.

They looked pretty serious and the boy's inexperience with cleaning and wrapping his own wounds were terrible. Vlad looked disapprovingly at the now sleeping teen.

"My dear boy you bring this on yourself," His exasperated tone allowed.

"If you joined me at my side I could have taught so much to you and yet you wallow in self pity trying to keep a secret where no _others_ can truly understand you."

For a moment Vlad just stared remorsefully and somewhat hopefully at the screen before shaking his head and switching it off. The TV disappeared into the ceiling.

Vlad moved over to a cabinet and gently looked through some viles before studying an chartreuse liquid. Maddie mewed sweetly on his shoulder almost cooingly.

"Yes, dear Maddie you are indeed right."

He left the vile in its holder.

"Whenever I involve myself within the boy's problems it ends up being _m_e who is hurt most."

"Meow"

"No Maddie your right," He sighed "The boy deserves this and does not however deserve my sympathy."

Vlad let the lights go of in his lab before an ebony ring appeared at his waist and like Danny's Ring, multiplied into two, darting in opposite directions across his body.

Vlad Plasmius came into view, wearing an overall white outfit and cape. His skin; an oxygen deprived blue with glinting red eyes that were narrowed against the black room, however he could see perfectly fine. His sliver hair had become pitch black in this transformation and Plasmius let a gloved hand pick Maddie gently up.

"Meow" She mewed, wide eyed at her master.

"Stay here my dear, while daddy gets some business over with."

* * *

><p>The next day Danny felt miserable and his stomach was snarling with vengeance.<br>Sighing softly as the bright sun intruded upon his sleep, Danny sat up and stretched. He looked around to his clock and gasped, "Oh no, its ten o'clock."

Danny launched himself out of bed and rushed over to his draws. Literally throwing clothes on and racing downstairs towards the door, Danny thought up a list of excuses of why he's late.

"I can't use overslept," He grumbled to himself. charging outside. He'd used that excuse everytime he was late but he couldn't think of a better more truthful one, this time, he_ really_ had overslept.  
>Changing the excuse would only make it all more the suspisious. It didn't matter anyway, Mr. Lancer thought he was a indolent truant.<p>

Danny shook off the thought and made haste in reaching his school as soon as possible.

* * *

><p>"Ah, you decided to grace us with your late arrival?"<p>

Danny had his hands on his knees, panting tiredly.

"I' umm, overslept." Danny spluttered hopelessly.

raised an annoyed eyebrow at the teen and began to carry on about how Shakespeare rarely used stage direction which meant the director's job was to interpret how he/she thought the play went.

Danny settled next to Tucker and automatically slouched wearily.

"Dude, did you just limp in?" Tucker asked warily.

Danny shrugged; the running had aggravated the healing wound on his leg.

"So how was ghost watch last night?"

"Huh?" Danny yawned.

"Your so out of it," Tucker observed.

"My dad decided to get a green orb to try and waste me," Danny replied uncaringly, it was an everyday thing…

Sam sighed sympathetically, "You okay now then?"

"Yeah," Danny smiled, "How was the movie marathon?"

"Actually we just decided to go home."

Danny frowned as guilt swept over him; he knew it was his fault.

"How about we do it tonight?" He suggested, "We'll get some movies from the movie rental?"  
>Sam and Tucker shared unsure glances, "You want to do that?"<p>

"Yeah," He chuckled doggedly, "I hear 'A thousand eyes' is an awesome thriller."

Tucker jumped in, "I saw the trailer to that. It looks really cool!"

Sam smiled at Danny encouragingly, "We can turn the lights of as well."

Danny lent back on his chair, now satisfied, the least he could do for them was make them happy."

After all they were only trying to help. It wasn't their fault he was so full of angst.

Danny was replacing some books in his locker. Sam and Tucker were fighting over the choice of popcorn to buy for the movie after school.

"I say the bigger the packet, the better the movie."

"We only need a small packet; you only want the bigger packet so you can take the left-over home."

"That's not fair," Tucker protested, "I just thing that an empty stomach wrecks the whole thing!"

"Why don't we share a medium bag then?" Danny added as he took the last book out of his bag and placed it in the locker.

"We'll do that then," Sam replied reasonably.

"Hey Fenturd!"

Danny closed his eyes and turned to meet Dash, Kwan behind him looking a little unsure.

"What Dash?" Danny demanded as bravely as he could.

"We have a bone to pick with you," He finished jabbing Danny hard in the chest with his index.

It was clear now how small and scrawny Danny was compared to the other boys of his age.

"Don't you have a bone to pick with me all the time?" Danny muttered rubbing his chest tenderly.

"'Speaking out of term'" Dash sneered, attempting to mimic Mr. Lancer's voice, "That earns you a day in the locker."

Dash punched Danny in the stomach, Danny who was winded crumpled up. The blonde haired jock swiftly slammed the raven-haired teen into the locker, twisted the dial and walked off after giving Kwan a high-five, laughing heartily.

Sam quickly twisted the locker open and Tucker caught Danny before he could fall.

"Dude, you alright?" Tucker asked helping Danny up.

Danny's face was pale and he groaned, "Ouch."

"One day Dash is really going to get it!" He heard Sam snarl.

Danny raised a hand to his head, that very same cold feeling washing through his body, he had the first time the orb had hit him…

"Danny?"

"I'm fine," he shivered feebly before holding himself up, "Let's go to biology…"

* * *

><p><strong>Don't you just hate Dash? I never liked him either… I'll upload the next chapter later. Tell me what you think.<strong>

**Loki: You like putting Danny through a lot of pain. It's a bit weird saying you love a character and then do _that_ to them…**

**Agnomen: hehe! Oh if only you knew the full story…**

**Loki: *face hits paw* my alter-ego is an idiot!  
>We promise that there will be more action later… :P<strong>


	3. Chapter 3: Down in the rubble

**Hello. We will now delve further into our story. I know a lot of people seem to target Danny on how tired he is and that, you guys (and gals) must be bored senseless of it, but we all know that in the third season he was particularly grumpy… **

**Don't know why I felt the need to point that out I just did, have a problem with that? No? GOOD!**

***Loki glares*  
>Loki: You have a way with the readers I see…<strong>

**Agnomen: Oh Loki dear… If only you knew that the way to the reader's hearts is food.**

**Loki: *Paw hit face* idiot!**

**Agnomen: Well little readers, here is another chappy!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Danny Phantom or any original characters… yet…**

* * *

><p>Danny, Sam and Tucker stood outside the movie rental. Tucker searching his trusty and beloved PDA for available movies.<p>

Sam, standing next to Danny, was conversing with him about why it was unfair that 'Thousand eyes' wouldn't be rented to them.

"I don't understand why it's rated a sixteen," she droned on, folding her arms and leaning against the shop window.

Danny, who was looking particularly pasty-faced, had zoned off, given up on reasoning that all the gore and exploding guts might effect the age rating.

"It is fiction right?" The gothic girl carried on as if reading his mind, casually flicking a loose strand of ebony hair from her face, "we know it's not real and we're mature enough to not be scarred by it mentally."

"Yeah well not every fourteen year old is _mature_," Danny muttered bitterly, thinking of Dash and adding silently in his head, _I wouldn't mind giving him something to be 'scarred mentally' by_.

"Yeah dude," Tucker added, "though you could always 'go ghost' and 'borrow' the movie."

Danny chuckled before replying on a more serious note: "no way, I'm not scooping that low. Just pick another movie."

Tucker nodded looking oppressed at his idea being 'low'.

"How about this one," He recovered and turned the screen towards the scrawnier teen.

"The deathly dead?" Danny held down a laugh, "try again Tuck."  
>"How about 'The Stranger'?" Sam added excitedly, pointing towards a DVD stand.<p>

Danny peered in at the stand and nodded at the tall, lean cut out, "What do you think Tuckerino?"

Sam's theatre room was a very cosy place. The walls had very fine, most likely expensive, cream wall paper with crown like indents.

A large chocolate fountain, switched on for the occasion, between the three recliners and

Most importantly: the plasma surrounded by surround sound and a variety of disc drives.

Danny lay silently on his recliner, vaguely aware of the motion on the screen in front of him.

A woman screamed in terror as she ran down a dull, narrow passageway between two hedges. Behind her fleeing form floated a tall, faceless man.

No, he wasn't just tall he was thin and there was something foreboding about his presence as he ominously drifted closer and closer. His tattered black suit was still against his tenuous body.

The overgrown hedgerows wilted and shrivelled as he passed, ice settling upon the leaves he brushed.

Danny absentmindedly recoiled into his recliner, gripping the arm rests tightly.

Another clip showed a birds eye view of the maze and it was evident to Danny that she was about to hit a dead end, literally.

Slowly the tall man allowed his arm to raise, his fingers curling invitingly towards himself while a crease formed across that blank, evil face.

The woman cried out, crouching with arms thrust protectively above her head, as if that would help.

Still the man came mercilessly in his stride, Mirth brimming from him at the pathetic figure of his now sobbing victim.

Danny felt sick as the colour drained from his already pale face.

Beside him Sam was sipping half-heatedly at her hot chocolate, her eyes glued to the screen with deep interest.

Tucker scoffed noisily on the popcorn, he too was absorbed at the motion.

The tall creature crouched and hugged her warmly. His face still creased, moulding into a wicked gleeful smile before rising to look down uncaringly at the now still body of his prey.

Danny's deep, icy eyes were glazed with fear at the evidently dead woman, fallen against the hedge. Her jaw lolled open, head; hanging loosely, brunette hair; draped messily against her familiar, angelic face, faded lilac eyes; staring unseeingly.

Danny gasped in docile recognition, the character on screen looked uncannily like his mother although taller, with longer, darker hair.

The young teen shuddered at the relation as the scene changed.

Danny stared at his ceiling in silence. The scene where the woman, fit to be his mother's twin, had been trapped and murdered…it haunted his heart.

The thought of his mothers still body reminded him of his alternate self. A monster forced upon his conscience with the un-timely deaf of his family and friends in his proxy future.

The boy quickly hushed the thought away and wondered about yesterday.

His mom's hurt eyes glistening in bewilderment to why her baby boy would reject her love in such a cold manner.

Danny rubbed his ounce injured shoulder for a moment, endeavouring the swelling and unwelcome guilt churning inside of him.

The sobs that caught his ears as he stumbled into his room had caused him to pause and fight the wavering emotion to run into her arms and warmly embrace her, tell her all his problems and secrets. Make her understand why he cannot tell her these problems. Danny wondered if that even made sense.

Danny loved his mom, it was the sweet truth.

He loved his dad and Jazz but Maddie was his mother and he loved her with every fibre of his small structure.

"I'll make it up to her," He muttered, forcing the moisture back in his eyes.

* * *

><p>The next day came with a wide yawn. Feeling like his energy had been revamped Danny sat up. To his concealed delight he saw that he had forty-three minutes until school started.<p>

Picking up the phone, he dialled Sam.

…

"Yeah, its me Danny."

….

"haha I know…hey are you at school yet?"

…

"Great, want to meet me with Tucker?"

…

"Cool, see you there then!"

Smiling, Danny placed his cell on the side quickly retrieving some fresh jeans and usual, white and red tinted top. Hauling on Socks, red sneakers and following it all up with the placing of his bag over his good shoulder...

(His injuries had thankfully healed into small scars, however were still tender to the touch.)

Taking each stairs with a spring, the cheerful hybrid arrived at the kitchen in no time. Sighting his mom, dad and Jazz eating at the table, he frowned inwardly despite himself.

Forcing a fake smile, he hugged each in turn, saving his mom for a warmer embrace, willing a thousand apologies to transfer through the silent gesture before leaving without a word. Jazz watched him with suspicion, Jack smiling fully and Maddie poking her food with flushed cheeks, allowing a trembling grin between them.

Danny waved as he caught Tucker and Sam standing on the corner.

"Dude, what gives?" Tucker mused as Danny came by.

"Yeah, did something happen?" Sam added folding her arms, one eye narrowed in mock suspicion though her smile gave her away.

"What do you mean?" Danny replied sarcastically, "you mean the fact that I'm half ghost and battle to save the city, risking my life everyday?"

"No," Sam patted him on the back playfully, "you're bright eyed and bushy tailed for the morning? Are you overshadowed or something?"

"Hehe," Danny chuckled locking his sapphire eyes with her docile, amethyst orbs, "I guess today's going to be a special day…"

Sam blushed, withdrawing her hand to nervously grip her arm, "Well…"  
>"ahem," Tucker 'coughed', "We have school to get to. That is if you two love birds want to_"<p>

"WE'RE NOT LOVE BIRDS!" Sam and Danny protested simultaneously, before glancing embarrassedly at each other.

"We really need to stop doing that," Danny commented, smiling disconcertedly.

"Agreed," Sam nodded, shooting Tucker a silent warning as they began to walk down the path towards their school.

* * *

><p>"I liked the part where he used the mist for cover, the slow motion-"Tucker smacked his lips together "-beautiful."<p>

Sam shrugged before adding, "The tall dude has some very fancy clothes."

"Yeah he's a real stud," Danny joined mordantly, "We'll see shredded tux' being sold everywhere now."

"You're just bitter because you were scared stiff," Tucker smiled menacingly, "If Dash found that out…"

"You wouldn't," Danny warned his eyes momentarily flashing neon green.  
>Tucker threw his arms up and opened his mouth to defend himself before Valerie cut passed him:<br>"What out?" her familiar voice inquired.

Sam's face fell as Valerie came towards them, eyeing Danny up in polite interest.

"Umm, nothing," Danny replied, his hand reaching for the back of his neck.

Valerie laughed quietly, "Nothing hmm?"

"Well, we were just watching: 'The Stranger', at Sam's and It…er…"

"It was a good movie," Sam finished for him.

"I see," Valerie grumbled, hiding the envy from her tone.

Tucker frowned, letting his hands ball into fists within his pockets.

He watched Valerie sadly, glaring at the interaction between her and his best friend.

The dark skinned girl smiled encouragingly at Danny, "So, Dan…"

Danny froze at the dark nick-name given to his darker self. They referred to his 'jerky' darker proxy self by 'Dan' and even though Danny preferred it to 'Dark Danny' or 'jerky Danny' he'd started to hate and fear the very nickname the teen agreed to use for him.

Valerie took the sudden silence as his intense attention towards her; she squeezed the strap of her bag, and "I was wondering… what you doing tonight?"

Sam suddenly froze next to him, anticipating his answer to be something she'd rather not hear.

"I'm hanging out with Sam and Tucker over the park," Danny replied indignantly.

Tucker and Sam gave each other quizzical glances.

Noticing the surprise on Danny's friend's faces; Valerie's eyes narrowed accusingly at Sam.

"Oh," She said dully.

"Tucker wouldn't mind hanging out though," Danny shrugged turning to his locker, fiddling with the code simply to not have to look at her.

"No, I lost my appetite," Valerie replied coolly, though didn't miss the chance to glare darkly at Sam, who winced in return.

_Lost her appetite? So she wanted to go out for dinner._ Danny sighed, _she dumps me and suddenly she wants to be my girlfriend again? _

"Dude, that was brutal," Tucker scolded, though somewhat relieved.

"What did you want me to do Tucker?" Danny hissed, "Go out with her? I don't intend to risk my neck over some bird who hates my guts."

Tucker realised he'd just stepped on his own toes and shrugged, "She… doesn't know."

"Just don't," Danny shut his locker, "Don't defend her."

"Are we really going to hang out at the park?" Sam asked simply to break the awkward silence that countered Danny's warning.

Danny nodded to Sam, "Lets just chill out, hopefully no ghosts will interrupt us."

* * *

><p>Valerie was flying on her hover board; Mr. Masters had given to her. She had switched into her crimson and black ghost hunting jump suit, simply to send the ghost scum back to where they belong. Her eyes were narrowed hatefully at the seemingly peaceful sky.<p>

She was hoping that the ghost boy would show up, so she could destroy him in the most painful way possible.

Today was another day she wouldn't mind taking out all her frustration by ending the entity that effectively ruined her life.

He was lucky her dad had managed to get his job back in Axon labs because she'd of personally gone into the ghost zone and dragged him out by his snow white hair.

She'd blast his cocky smile straight off his face, that's for sure.

Vlad had started paying her to hunt ghosts in Amity; he said ghosts were an inconvenience for him as mayor; especially when they were causing trouble in Amity.

Ultimately, Valerie was able to quit her lousy job in 'The Nasty Burger' and do what she proffered doing best: Destroying ghosts.

Though, her thoughts slithered back to Danny rejecting her offer to go out tonight.

She wondered if he was thinking of the day she'd dumped him and he was probably weary that it'd happen again… either that or all the things she'd said to him.

She'd really grown to like his company; she wanted to be his girlfriend again.

"I don't get it," She growled in frustration, "I'm pretty enough for him."

_Prettier than Manson anyway… _She tightened her grip on the glowing weapon in her hand, "Going out with me would get him out of 'loser-Ville'."

Suddenly her heart constricted and she let out an 'aw' in sudden realization, "He didn't go out with me to be popular, He went out with me for me!"

Feeling new resolve to win over Danny's heart, Valerie flew towards Amity Park, perhaps she'd see him there...

* * *

><p>Danny let his aching body lay limp in the grass. Sam was drawing lazily in her sketch book while Tucker thumped buttons madly on his PDA.<p>

The birds twittered and whistled in the trees while the lake's steady hushing, slackened their many stresses.

The un-polluted sound of nature helped Danny d-stress and as he laid there, eyes closed, he really did feel truly normal.

His ghost powers were forgotten for the time being.

Yawning, he turned to his side, scratching his stomach and smelling the sweet grass as it tickled his pale skin.

Sam shifted, lying next to him and commented quietly, "This was a really good idea."

"Hmmm," He hummed back, stifling another yawn, "We should do this more often."

Sam nodded, silently agreeing.

"When did you think this up?" Sam mused, almost to herself.

"What do you mean?" Danny questioned, opening one bright blue eye to stare at her.

"I mean, like…" She wasn't sure how to phrase is, at least not without hurting his feeling or pricking his skin.

"You mean: Did I think up coming here before bumping into Valerie?"

Sam shrugged at his bluntness.

"No," He sighed rolling onto his back and draping his hand across his face.

"Oh," Sam muttered, beginning to sketch in deep thought.

"At first, it was just an excuse but then I thought; we haven't done something like this since…"

"You had the _accident_?" His gothic friend finished for him.

"Right, we've been running around like headless chickens-" Sam cringed at the remark "-So I thought it'd be a good idea… that and you sounded excited at the prospect of coming here."

The meagre teen smiled mischievously, while Sam blushed.

With flushed cheeks Sam cradled her legs towards her before whispering in delight, "You came because you thought I would_"

"BEWARE, FOR I AM THE BOX GHOST!"

Danny jumped with so much surprise and shock he flipped forward into the lake.

"Whoa," Laughed Tucker heartily, "My ribs, ha-ha, your face was so funny!"  
>Tucker, had sneaked behind Danny and had grabbed his shoulders and boomed his imitation of a ghost, who had an obsession with boxes.<p>

Danny dragged himself up and began to ring out his loose top, snarling sarcastically, "ha-ha, you're so funny."

"You have to admit," Tucker smiled smugly, "I had you there didn't I?"

Sam looked wistful as Danny glowered darkly at Tucker before turning intangible.

The water fell through him, leaving him dry.

Before turning into his ghostly counterpart again, the teen had a sudden idea. Smiling with dangerous intentions he grabbed Tucker and pulled him into the lake.

Lucky for Tucker that Sam caught his PDA, realising what Danny was going to do before he'd even turned invisible.

The dark-skinned boy fell back and gasped as the cold water encased his body.

"Dude!" Tucker cried and thrashed against the icy bite.

Danny chuckled lifting him out of the water, turning his male friend intangible which respectively removed the lake water that clung to his skin and clothes.

"Freeze ghost brat!"

Valerie had been hovering in the park for a while until her ghost radar went off. She zoomed off towards the destination where the beeping green dot blinked on her radar; towards Amity's lake.

Her ecto-ray clutched tightly, charging in her hand.

The ghost huntress saw the lake ahead, even as different greens and natural browns rushed passed her.

"I can't believe it!" She snarled. The ghost boy dropped Tucker Foley down, smiling evilly at the human teen.

_What's he planning to do?_ She wondered, narrowing her eyes, raising her latest weapon and growling: "Freeze, ghost brat!"

The ghost boy did freeze; he looked at her in bewilderment and undistinguished fear.

"Get away from them!" She commanded devilishly.

Sam and Tucker stared wide eyed too, they were probably in shock.

Then she realized: where was Danny?

She glared accusingly, raising her weapon threat fully at the ghost, baring her teeth in disgust.

"Where is he?" She snapped.

"What are you talking about?" he replied in that cool echoic voice.

Valerie didn't hesitate to blast at him this time, though he separated in the middle with a gasp.

"You know!" She spat, firing at him, "Where is Danny Fenton, Phantom?"

Danny smiled mentally at how stupid that sounded to him.

"Not gone answer hmm?" Valerie allowed another weapon out of her pocket and flew in front of Sam and Tucker who were both looking shocked.

"Don't worry, he can't hurt you now," Valerie reassured them honestly.

"What the_?" Danny stuttered, suddenly angry, "I wasn't hurting them in the first place!"

"Yeah right," Valerie growled and aimed the crimson weapon at Danny.

She fired; Danny rolled his eyes and turned intangible. Much to his utter astonishment: a hot liquid like substance burned away at his side. The hybrid cried out and darted to the side before any more damage could be done.

Valerie simple looked through her spectral goggles to spot the intangible ghost boy before firing again.

Sam gasped and Tucker cried out, "Dude, whoa!"

Danny soared higher, thinking of finding somewhere to transform and ditch Valerie.

The girl caught his attention as she drew a familiar silver sphere from a deep pocket.

"No," Danny exclaimed in disbelief as she held it up.

"Seen this before ghost boy?" She assumed at his reaction.

Danny turned and sped off. Concluding that Sam and Tucker were safe with the crazy girl, he headed towards his house.

Valerie kicked her board into life and took off after him.

Sam rounded on Tucker, "We have to help Danny!"

Tucker nodded fearfully, "Come on."

The two began to run towards the city.

Danny weaved between cars and gritted his teeth as he narrowly avoided a bus. Accelerating towards his home as fast as he could and as he reached those familialr red walls, the young half ghost turned intangible, bursting through the Fenton works wall without leaving a trace of his presence here. He zoomed up into his room and plunged his hand under his bed.

The cold metal box made contact with his gloved hand and Danny grabbed it.

He willed his hand intangible and forced it through, groping around its empty self.

Danny cried out in frustration, throwing it hard against the opposite wall.

_When?_ He thought; panic welling inside of him, _how!_

He looked absent-minded behind him as Valerie's hover board's humming grew closer.

_I'll have to destroy that stupid thing before she uses it,_ he concluded fisting his hands.

Danny took off, still intangible as he came through the ceiling. Valerie circling the house bellow.

The Ghost-destroyer in her hand, he could take it easily.

Somewhere he could see Sam and Tucker making their way across the football fields in the park as fast as their own legs could take them.

Danny dived, hand outstretched. He grabbed the sphere but Valerie's grip tightened reflexively.

"Got ya'!" She spat lifting her other weapon though Danny grabbed it, pinning her in mid flight.

"Give me the sphere!" He ordered has commandingly as possible.

"You'll have to tear my arm off first," She hissed back with such malice it terrified him.

"I never meant for what happened to you!" He uttered looking at her seriously.

Valerie slipped her thumb on the button of the 'ghost-destroyer', an ecto-tracking orb flickered into view above the hatch, Danny gasped.

"But I do!" she released the button and the orb attached thrust itself into Danny and exploded with a horrific bang.

Valerie was sent careering as Danny's ghostly form caused a crater in the pavement. Several people cried out and ran.

Danny whimpered as his chest burned. His eyes clamped shut against the uncurling pain. He allowed his body to tremble as dark-green ectoplasm covered his suit. The teen dug his nails into the ground in the effort to stay ghostly, knowing the disastrous results if he changed back into human form.

Slowly and shakily he stood, eyes closed and teeth clenched. He blinked away the spots and clutched his chest, staring warily as the dust faded.

Valerie had remounted her board and was looking at the sphere in her hand suspiciously before smiling at the injured teen gleefully.

Danny couldn't help but scowl.

"Aw did that hurt?" She cooed evilly, "Well let's end the suffering for you!"

She raised the deathly silver ball and caused another orb to emerge.

This time Danny was ready and fired his own energy towards the orb speeding towards him. His own fire hit dead on; causing an explosion, thankfully dispelling the glowing perilous globe.

Danny gritted his teeth and levitated into the air, taking of but having to land by the movie rental. He coughed up some blood and panted. The burning residue on his chest eating away at his flesh, only to be rid of when it 'burnt itself out' or was washed away.

Valerie came and prepared to fire the orbs again but Danny fired his green energy. A small, controlled explosion occurred; Valerie recoiling and cradling her singed hand, "You nearly blew my hand off!" She shouted in shock.

Danny dropped to his knees in agony, _you've just about killed me_, he whimpered to himself as Sam and Tucker cried out his name.

Valerie shot towards him, the half ghost reacting with a weak blast that sent her flying, rendering her unconscious, whilst her board smashed against the movie rental pillar.

The building groaned as the board and pillar were engulfed in flames before collapsing forward. Tucker and Sam's best half-ghost friend was swallowed in rubble before they could come to his aid.

"Danny!" They cried simultaneously in terror.

* * *

><p><strong>Oh no! Don't we just hate cliff hangers?<strong>

**Guess Danny's in a tight spot, we'll see how he fairs.**

**If any of you were wondering about the movie far up… I was actually referring to the slender man, google him, I don't know much about him but dame he's scary!**

**Have a look at the clips by marble hornets on youtube about him, they're very cool.**

**See you next chap, don't forget to R&R! xx**

**Disclaimer: I don't own the Slender man or his idea (I dunno who does).**


	4. Chapter 4: Heart stopping moments

**Tissue? This is to clear up what happened after the rocks fell and a little part from Val's point of view. You may have noticed... but I don't like valerie. I find her quite selfish, you might reason that Danny _did_ kind of cause a lot of trouble with Cujo, TBF its kind of true but Danny has saved her life multiples of times while she wallows in hatred. She also tried to get Kwan to beat him up just because she had a coffee stain on her top... rabble, rabble, rabble...**

**Anyway have fun, sorry its a lil' late! xx**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Danny Phantom or any of it original characters, however, the OCs are mine.**

* * *

><p>Sam and Tucker sat together outside hospital room: number fifty three. Sam's face covered in dry tears and looking puffy due to the trauma her tear ducts had gone through that night. Tucker held his beret in his hands and stared at it absently, feeling a quiet impulse to comfort his gothic friend next to him but keeping silent for he didn't know what to do nor say.<p>

Not too far away was Danny's parents, conversing with the doctor, who had been explaining the same thing over and over, the two teens had long given up on listening.

Jazz sat looking at her feet next to them, her hands in her lap, feeling useless.

When she picked up the phone earlier she was shocked to find a hysterical Sam on the other end. She couldn't believe that they had been calling none-stop, she sighed to herself. Her little brother going on the emergency table while she was at home with her mom and dad in the basement, Jazz couldn't believe the rotten luck and felt guilt snarl at her from the depth of her stomach.

Her dad's driving was usually reckless but the drive to the hospital was near suicide, they'd been demanding to see their son since they got here, which had to have been at least four hours by now.

According to Doctor Hansen, Danny had suffered very severe injuries. Fire fighters were called to get him out of the rubble and the boy was covered in his own crimson blood by the time they had managed to pry him from the building debris. Sam and Tucker had burst into tears at the site of his limp form, fearing that he was dead, to their delight and relief the half-ghost was pronounced alive and the two had joined his unconscious self in the ambulance.

The rubble had caused his left arm to snap and right leg to break upon impact and three ribs were also broken, Danny also suffered head injuries and several burn injuries, including a very strange burn to the chest.

Obviously the doctors had cleaned him up. The doctors had feared that he might have had to have a blood transfusion but miraculously the terrible damage the boy had sustained had _somewhat _ceased bleeding on the way to the hospital, they concluded that he was very, very lucky indeed.

* * *

><p>Vlad poked absent minded at his steak, in deep thought.<p>

He wondered about something and it had been nagging at him for a while.

A conversation the boy (Danny) had, had in his room with his two friends. It appeared to be quite a while ago and Vlad had been attempting to probe research from his private library in Wisconsin, however his efforts drew up very little.

It was only mild curiosity that had spurred his desire to understand what had happened to make the boy so_ worried_.

The older halfa rubbed his silver goatee thoughtfully.

"_Well, he's locked up in Clockworks lair," The gothic girl had reassured him, "Clockwork wouldn't allow his escape."_

_Who?_ Vlad wondered, brows furrowed in bewilderment, obviously the boy had had some massive fight; though seemed fine at that particular time.

His trip into the ghost zone several hours ago had done nothing to help him, he couldn't sleep and gave up as his ambitions to learn of this fight and this Clockwork had only grown. He wondered whether the boy had ventured past the realms of time, he had deduced that much by the mysterious name the entity had: Clockwork.

But had extinguished the idea, even the boy wasn't stupid enough to venture in the forbidden realm.

All his pondering had caused him to forget Valerie's request for more weapons so he had to scoop as low as to steal from the black box under the boy's bed.

He hadn't done it before and was unsure to why the boy had kept some of his dad's weapons. Could it be that they were too dangerous?

_No,_ he chuckled to himself, _Jacks too stupid to make something dangerous…then again… _

He muttered a dark curse directed towards Jack, he wouldn't be in this stupid mess had it not been for the confounded man, fool.

The silver haired half-ghost gave up with his steak and called his white cat, who had been eyeing it up with an intense gaze.

The she-cat purred and rubbed up the man's leg before taking her place by the plate and eating away at the left over.

Vlad watched her mutely.

If only he could get some lead, some clue, just to know what this whole thing was and dispel the raging wonder that raced inside of him.

It was probably nothing of interest, another silly battle between the boy and a weak, unfortunate ghost, Albeit to Vlad that it seemed to be something much more, something that he could use. Vlad pondered the thought for a moment before his musing was disturbed by the ringing of his phone. Vlad looked a little irritated as he looked at his silver Tag Heuer Grand Carrerawatch indifferently.

"My, but its past twelve O'clock at night!" He exclaimed and wondered whether he should just ignore the continuous 'ring'.

Sighing, the billionaire decided that it could be a serious caller from one of his many businesses and without any further hesitance he headed towards the phone.

"Hello, Vlad masters speaking," He answered bringing the phone to his ear.

"Oh Mr. Masters!" He heard Valerie sob on the other end.

Vlad didn't bother to hold the abashed and shocked look on his face, there was no one here to witness it.

"Dear girl, what is wrong? Are you hurt?" He replied genuinely, he had grown a liking for the girl, even though she was a mere pawn playing under his finger.

"Well, I'm sort of f-fine," She choked back as tears slid down her face.

"Sort of?" Vlad asked narrowing his eyes warily. "Can you elaborate?"

"Well… I'm surprised you-you never heard, I was h-hunting the Phantom boy and somehow it ended all wrong."

Vlad's eyebrows creased, not quite comprehending, "What do you mean?" He asked cautiously.

"I used that sphere you gave me-" Vlad felt his heart skip a few beats "-and I thought I got him b-but, as I went to finish the job he caught me off-guard and the board smashed, the whole rental collapsed and Danny- I didn't know and_" She cried loudly, sniffing.

Vlad felt his heart pounding as it made its way up his throat.

"I thought I told you not to use it at close range," Vlad whispered back.

"I don't know what you mean?" Valerie uttered sadly.

"The sphere GIRL, what else could I possibly mean!" He shouted angrily.

She expected him to blow up and she was glad he did, _though wasn't he concerned about Danny? Why did he care how the sphere was used, unless he thought it had hurt me?_ Feeling even more remorse now she cried out:

"I know b-but I didn't think that would happen!"

Vlad pinched his nose, panic filling his every muscle.

"How did you escape," He could only ask, "Was your identity revealed?" He hoped by using the word 'identity' he could find out whether the boy's had been revealed.

"Well, I was unconscious, when I woke up it must have only been a few minutes…"

I woke up feeling my head spin dizzily. I felt dread hit my heart as I realised I'd collapsed where I fell, quickly looking around in panic to see if anyone was looking curiously my way. I realised that I must have only been out for a few minutes. I curiously touched the back of my head and retracted my hand as pain threatened to engulf me. I stood and stumbled towards the wall of a nearby store and slowly made my way towards an alley to its immediate right.

I tediously removed my suit and left it folded on the floor by the trash bins.

I held my head with one hand and felt my way back out into the open this time glancing around with a bit more perception before my eyes widened in wonder.

Sam and Tucker stood out of what seemed to be what was left of the movie rental. Sam had a phone glued to her ear and was talking briskly and shaking with fright. I looked towards Tucker who was scrabbling franticly against the rock like an excited dog digging a hole for his bone.

I watched for a moment, not understanding and waited as Sam turned to aid Tucker in moving the debris. There was fire glowing inside of the store, countless DVDs, CDs and other merchandise burning, this would cost the owners a fortune to repair and it was my fault.

I wondered dopily why Sam and Tucker were digging through the high mound of rubble. Surely they weren't stealing, not risking their lives while the blaze of fire singed and caused sweat to bead on their skin. Was the phantom under there? Were they trying to help the ghost boy?

(She didn't realise how right she was, although in the ironically terrible sense. The ghost boy; the boy who she loved was trapped under the rubble).

The sound of sirens hit my ears. A Steady thrumming growing louder and louder, howling loudly as the sun began to submit to its position in the sky, now shining brightly somewhere in the distance. I could tell that there were several vehicles closing in though two of the sirens differed from the rest.

I recognised them as ambulances and fire-trucks.

I watched helplessly as they ground to a halt. A group of men and woman jumping from the fire-truck's knocks and crannies, two running to Sam and Tucker who never stopped digging as they spoke softly to them, "We'll help your friend," I heard a small woman assure them as two others escorted the two terrified teens physically out of danger. Sam cried out, "DANNY!"

My eyed widened, _Danny?_

The gothic girl's dirty and bruised hand stretched out at nothing.

Tucker's form shaking as they were taken to an ambulance, where two doctors put their hands on the two distraught teen's shoulders in a vain attempt at comforting them, Sam was offered an oxygen mask though she either ignored the doctor or did not hear him as those watery lilac eyes stared unseeingly at the fallen mound of wreckage.

I looked and concentrated on what the fire-fighters were doing. They seemed to have dispatched into two teams while three prepared to enter the building. Didn't they know the shop was closed today? They were all dressed in yellow 'bunker-gear' all busying themselves with their jobs as they were ordered around.

The first team were preparing a hose while the other began to dig away at the rocks and bits of cement/wall.

I stood there looking mildly baffled, what was going on? The area was vacant apart from Sam and Tucker who watched the fight at the last minutes.

I remembered vaguely that my board had left my feet and it was apparent that it had been destroyed, _had my board caused this? What had Danny got to do with the current situation, he wasn't even around…_

I felt fear prick my sides as I watched, _Danny wasn't under the rubble_, _was he? I didn't see him around. Was that why Phantom went into the Fenton's house? Simply to use Danny as a shield? It was impossible! _I thought beginning to panic with uncertainty, gripping my throbbing head, _but ghost's are sneaky_, I reasoned allowing myself to lean, weakly, against the wall.

The three fire fighters appeared from the haze of smoke and flame. They came out shaking their heads dismissively, as they came towards their comrades.

I heard Tucker whimper. Sam began to cry.

The fire-fighters continued to dig, one trotting over to Sam and Tucker.

"You sure he's under there?" He asked firmly.

Sam nodded, "We saw it fall on h-him!"

Tucker wiped his tears away and choked, "try his cell, did he have his cell on him?"

Sam nodded and brought out her phone, covering one eye with her hand as she pressed buttons tentatively.

The male fire-fighter called for silence.

She lifted the phone to her ear and everyone heard the tune emit from the ruins after a short moment.

Sam let out fresh wails at the confirmation that her friend was under there, I felt my heart stutter. Danny's ring-tone from his favourite verse from 'Dumpty Humpty's' song "Out of your league" began to play in the background of all the crackling and snarling from the dying fire. His ring-tone had never seemed so significant to me before. I felt sick and my stomach curled as I began to pray that this was a nasty joke, though I knew it wasn't.

I wanted to throw up!

The fire-fighters set to work to the designated pile and it slowly began to lessen in size.

Finally after what seemed like hours, one called out.

He leaned in as they gathered around him, all pulling a piece of wall, it took four of them to remove it and to my horror it was bloodstained.

The one who had initially called for their attention leaned down and as he straightened up he cradled an undersized teen.

I threw up.

Danny's jaw lolled open, blood running from the corner of his mouth. His left arm twisted in a sickening position and most of his body, particularly his chest were covered in a dark crimson red. His right leg broken. His small body hanging limply; eyes closed.

Danny looked so… lifeless.

Sam screamed in horror, her body convulsed and she cried out, shaking fiercely as the doctors cooed and made the hopeless effort to calm her hysteria.

Tucker shook violently as tears flowed from his eyes and he turned away.

Doctors from the other Ambulance rushed over as Danny was checked over, pressing his fingers fearfully against the raven-haired teen's exposed neck.

I didn't want to hear anymore, I ran and I didn't look back.

Vlad felt sick and the blood left his face.

"Is… Is he dead?" Vlad whispered, he couldn't imagine Danny's broken body, lying in a small black coffin, condemned to the dirt, five foot bellow.

"I-I don't know but… no, I want to say no."

There was silence between the two.

Vlad felt like he'd lost everything. The hollow in his heart exploded into a crater.

"I-I don't think I can do this any_"

"Hold that thought," Vlad said trying to compose him-self, "I'm going to call his parents."

And before the girl could reply, he hung up on her. Putting a hand against the wall to steady his trembling; he began to dial the number to the boy's parents.

* * *

><p>"I called my mom," Sam told Tucker idly, holding her other arm, "I'm going to stay here, tonight."<p>

Tucker nodded, "I already told them I was staying and they said I don't have to go to school tomorrow."  
>Sam nodded moving to sit by him, "My dad said that too."<p>

They sat in silence for a while. Watching as doctors went in and out of their friend's room or walked past; checking documents or writing on them, wheeling patients along and returning them to their respective rooms or taking them to the cantina.

It seemed like they were having a quite day. _All the better,_ Sam thought soberly, _they can concentrate on Danny_.

Jack, Maddie and Jazz had already been to see Danny. The doctor told them they could visit but no more than three at a time. Un-surprisingly, Danny didn't wake during their visit. This wasn't going to be one of those soppy scenes on TV where the protagonist wakes up after a few hopeful words from their family. Sam leant back against her seat. Tucker was curled up next to her, snoozing quietly. She thought she could join him, she was so exhausted.

Jack, Maddie and Jazz sat around a table.

"I don't understand how it happened," Maddie whispered, "My poor baby boy."

Her son looked so battered and life-less. She felt her eyes water. Jack wiped of her cheeks with his finger.

"Oh, sweet-cheeks don't worry, Danny will be fine," Though something in his tone betrayed him. He hadn't touched his samwidge, Maddie hadn't had anything and Jazz sipped quietly on her hot chocolate.

"They said that the building was old and unstable."

"Enough to suddenly collapse forward? Oh poor Danny, he must have been so scared," Maddie sighed sadly.

"Yes, it is quite odd to simply assume Danny just happened to be in the wrong place…" Jack added his face tense with worry.

They all jumped when Jack's phone rang.

He picked it up and pressed the green phone.

"Hello?" He asked.

…

"Ah, V-man," Jack smiled though his greeting of his old friend lacked the cheerful tone.

…

"How did you know?" Jack asked warily.

Jazz glared sourly at her drink, _of course! I was wondering when that sly fox would turn up._

….

"Yeah, I know you're the mayor," Jack replied, "I voted for you."

On the other end Vlad had slapped his hand across his face in exasperation.

…

"Ah, Danny… I dunno'. I'm not going to lie, he's not looking good."

…

"The doctor said he'll see what he can do."

Jazz looked up quizzically at her dad, _what did that mean?_

Jack frowned; he hadn't meant to say that, not in front of Jazz. Maddie began to cry again, covering her face with her hands.

"Well, we can't afford a private doctor."

…

"That's really nice of you." Jack said genuinely.

…

"You're coming down? Now?"

…

"Aw Vladdy you're a real pal! Yeah, I'm sure Danny'd be happy to see you"

Jazz almost choked on her drink.

Vlad chuckled darkly on the other end.

…

"I'll see you too."

* * *

><p>Vlad arrived via limo at the hospital doors and nodded to his ghostly driver, a silent signal for the latter to park up and wait.<p>

He walked with his hands behind his back looking around himself and observing every aspect of the hospital. He felt angry as deep inside, he knew this was his own fault. If something happened to _his future son_ Vlad would pit it against the hospital and as he drifted through the doors and up towards the counter the secretary gave him a startled expression.

"Mr. Mayor!" She stuttered, "Are you hurt? We'll make you top priority!"

"My dear if I were hurt I wouldn't be coming here," he replied coolly.  
>The secretary flinched looking slightly abashed "umm… Can I help you?"<br>"Well actually you can, where is patient Danny Fenton?"

The nurse looked warily at him, clearly debating something, "The patient is currently under strict_".

"I'm family," Vlad reasoned irritably.

"Room fifty-three, Mr. Mayor," she replied fearfully at his dangerous tone.

Vlad smiled politely, bowing his head appreciatively before turning and disappearing down a hallway.

He knew the hospital like the back of his hand, per-usual to being mayor. Vlad headed straight up a flight of stairs, his eyes taking in the white washed wall where a blue line streaked along it's intersect with nonchalance.

The floor was a polished grey marble and the faint smell of hand-sanitizer and cleaning liquids filled his nostrils.

Yes, room fifty-three he remembered distinctly after meeting a car crash victim live on air. He remembered that the handsome young man had been paralyzed upon collision, he was lucky that 'the phantom kid' was there when he was as the man swerved to miss another car which was sent flying his way during vortex's short reign. Vlad sighed inwardly and carried on past another corridor, briefly pausing to clean his hands with the cold alcohol sanitizer which was placed upon a wall.

He turned another corner, signed in big navy letters: EW, Emergency Ward.

The older half-ghost passed a row of dark blue doors before spotting Danny's friends sitting outside room number fifty-three.

He paused, debating whether he should just turn intangible and then shook his head, _now I'm just being childish_, he thought beginning to head for Danny's door.

Sam jumped at the sound of footsteps passing her, waking Tucker up too.

Seeing Vlad she reflexively scowled, "What do _you _want?"

Vlad gritted his teeth though didn't look at the girl, "To see Daniel, why else would I be here?"

Sam and Tucker scowled and jumped up, not trusting the man alone in a room with a very weak Danny.

Rolling his eyes, Vlad pushed open the door.

Upon entering the three could hear the steady humming of a ventilating machine, the rhythmic bleeping of the heart monitoring system droning on into the otherwise silent room. A blond haired nurse looked up upon the abrupt entering and blinked at Vlad who gave her a curt nod before freezing in front of the hospital bed with a sharp inhale of breathe, "Daniel!"

Sam nearly walked into the man though stopped at the site of her friend, Tucker falling in line next to her.

Danny's face was a sickly pale. His eyes closed with dark-blue rings circling both eyes. His forehead covered in bandages, as was his lower body. Danny's left arm and right leg were guarded by a thick cast and his skin was swollen and covered in bruises. Tucker instinctively shrank back, Sam went to stood silently by her best friend's side watching silently as the ventilator pushed air into his lungs with a hiss' in time with his chest as it rose and fell .

His arms placed deliberately above the thin white sheets. Since his short time here, he hadn't so much as twitched.

Sam slowly raised a hand to touch his cheek and jumped back in shock, "He's freezing!"

Vlad seemed to be pulled out of his sudden stupor and moved to place his hand over Danny's cheek too.

"It's quite normal for patience to seem cold_" The nurse assured calmly though a flicker of worry crossed her eyes.

"Not this cold," Vlad interrupted curtly.

The nurse stole a look at the monitor system and her brows furrowed in confusion, "That's odd…"

She touched him too and brought back her hand quickly turning to press a button and hold it down, emitting a quiet beep.

"Linda?" She asked.

Then there was a muffled reply, "how may I help?"

"Send some hot water bottles and thicker sheets to room fifty-three as fast as possible please."

"Got that." Came the voice again, barely understandable, as if talking through a walkie-talkie.

The three stood there for a moment, just listening to the bleeping and hissing as oxygen was taken in and carbon-dioxide was released.

"How is it odd?" Sam asked idly, as the nurse began to write on her board.

"Well… a minute ago his temperature was normal; see its returning to the average rate again."

The woman pointed at the monitor screen pointedly.

Tucker wondered if his ghost sense had gone off and looked at Vlad who stared back. As if reading his mind the man acknowledged flatly, "No."

The nurse looked between the two curiously before turning her attention to a knock on the door.

She opened the door and invited a blonde, handsome man in. He held two thick sheets and three water bottles.

"Thanks, Joe," the petite nurse smiled taking them off him.

Joe winked at her, "No problem Bailey."

Bailey smiled embarrassedly and returned to Danny, covering him up with the thicker sheet and placing the warm water bottles by his legs and side.

Joe stayed and said seriously, "Can I have a word with you Bailey?"

She glared incredulously at him, allowing her eyes to flicker to Danny, then to Vlad, mouthing "That's the mayor!"

Joe scowled.

"Don't worry Mrs. Hyde," Vlad addressed her mildly, "Daniel is in safe hands. I, Samantha and Mr. Foley will be fine for a few minutes."

Sam exchanged wary glances with Tucker.

Bailey frowned uncertainly, "I can't leave my patient, Mr. Brookes," She turned to glare at Joe albeit to the hesitance behind her bright brown eyes.

Joe pouted and sighed dramatically, Vlad rolling his eyes stated calmly, "I would like Mr. Foley and Mrs. Manson to confide in me what has happened to Daniel earlier this evening and I'd prefer it in private, almost as much as your male friend wishes to speak to you alone."

When Bailey hesitated he added, "If you are worried you can stand just outside the door, unless your hesitance is that you do not _trust_ your mayor?"

Bailey shook her head quickly, "no, no of-course not, it's just my boss would kill me."

"Murder is a criminal offence," Vlad smiled patiently, "I'm sure he'll understand."

Bailey sighed, acquiescing to the demand. Joe took her hand and winked appreciatively at Vlad before dragging his female friend out of the room and closing the door on the three.

As the door closed Vlad turned and went to study the monitoring system, lifting his hand to his chest pocket.

Sam and Tucker, seeing this as a suspicious action, jumped defensively in front of him. Vlad's brows knitted in confusion.

"Not so fast," Sam warned, Tucker backing her up by adjusting his beret menacingly.

Vlad laughed coldly, "How amusing," He commented and then glared seriously, "now move your selves."

The two paused unsurely before Tucker snarled, "So you can mess with Danny? Dude, I don't think so."

Vlad felt unusually angry at this and hissed angrily, "adjourn your foolish behaviour, you little rats. Daniel is in serious trouble."  
>"Only because of <em>you,<em>" Sam sneered stubbornly, "You and that grudge-holding, evil, disgusting…"

Sam broke off angrily, Tucker recovering for her, "Yeah dude, you're the one supplying Valerie with all those weapons and filling her head full of rubbish."

Vlad smiled darkly, "I've been supplying the weapons but I never told the girl to chase after Daniel. The girls hate is entirely charged by what he has done to her. I would never_"

"Save it for someone who'd believe you," Sam snarled, "or perhaps someone who has no choice but to listen, like your cat!"

Vlad's nose wrinkled disdainfully, "Your treading upon thin ice, girl."

Though he knew her shaking was not only rage, the malice in their eyes was over shadowed by panic.

There was an awkward silence as the two teens glared guardedly at the man, until _he_ lowered his gaze.

"I never expected this to happen," He sighed genuinely, "I forget that sometimes even Daniel is not indestructible."

The man looked sad and longingly at the senseless younger half-ghost for a moment.

Sam looked to the ground sorrowfully. Tucker allowed his hands to burrow themselves into his pockets.

The two tensed as Vlad dragged a notebook from his pocket and wrote a few things down from the monitoring system's screen.

"Is he going to be okay?" Sam asked tentatively.

"I can only hope so," Vlad replied unsurely, "That device that dolt of a father created… I have to admit it," He grumbled irritably, "is very dangerous to any spectral entity. Somehow Jack has managed to stabilise ecto-energy in a foreign object, its quite impressive."

Though Vlad wondered whether it was another mistake on Jack's part, his eyes traveled warily to Danny.

"But Danny destroyed the one _you_ gave Valerie," Sam said scornfully, "so shouldn't you know how it works?"  
>Vlad wondered whether he should tell them that the sphere was the same one Daniel's dad had created o whether he should twist the truth on this one…<p>

Deciding the latter, the silver haired billionaire sighed, "The sphere was the very same one Daniel's hopeless father had created, I took it along with some other objects from the box under the boy's bed."

Sam and Tucker's mouths dropped open as they began to comprehend what Vlad had just said, Vlad tried to justify his actions- "I have been _very_ busy and had no other choice, I promised the girl more weapons and had completely forgotten. Daniel wasn't using the weapons under his bed so I thought they should not go wasted!"

He didn't understand why he had to justify himself, perhaps it was because of this second mistake that all this happened.

Sam let out a quiet hiss of outrage, "**he** doesn't use them because they are all **too dangerous** for his ghost obsessive parents to have around him!"

She seethed, folding her arms dramatically, "not to mention, _crazed up lunatics_ such as yourself or Valerie!"

Vlad stared shocked at her for a moment and felt guilt ache in his sides, "Now listen here_"

"Wait," Sam cut over him incredulously, "Have you been spying on Danny? _How did you know_ that he had those weapons under his bed?"

Vlad felt his face flush, with angry and annoyance directed both at himself and the girl.

"Dude…" Tucker piped in, "That is seriously creepy."

Vlad turned away and frowned at his notes and the monitor screen in irritation, trying to concentrate.

The man looked lost for a moment as he wondered if he'd written them wrong, Danny's temperature was going downhill.

He stood and picked up the hot water bottles, gasping as he did so.

"Fudge-rolls!" He stammered as the frozen water bottle landed on his toe.

Tucker jumped, as did Sam at the 'clunk' it made as it bounced of the ground.

Sam picked the bottle up to find water sloshing inside and not frozen solid as it had a few seconds ago.

"What?" Tucker asked confusedly.

"It seems Daniels powers are reactivating." Vlad concluded, studying another ice cold water bottle.

"Reactivating?" Sam asked troubled, "did they stop?"

"Not exactly," Vlad replied off-handed, "It appears that when we become human our powers become dormant."

"Asleep," He sighed to himself at their confused glances, "that's why we are able to access some powers still as human, though not as powerful when fully morphed. When we… or Daniel should I say, as it seems he's the one always being rendered unconscious, do fall senseless: our powers de-activate.

However, as Daniel's powers have not… matured, like mine, it is harder to determine how things will work. At the moment his ghost half is attempting to fix it-self but to do that his human form must also repair, so it's trying to heal both of them without Daniel knowing what's going on himself."

"So it's like a computer," Tucker muttered, Vlad looked at him quizzically, "like using a programme too big for the computer to handle, the computer tries to figure the programme out while trying to start it up as well."

Sam who was baffled by Vlad's explanation suddenly understood.

"You could put it like that I suppose," Vlad agreed.  
>"But don't computers crash when the systems are too large?" Sam asked worriedly.<p>

Vlad's eyebrows creased, "I think your reading too far into it, girl."

At that moment the door came open. Bailey smiling wildly, face flushed red and cheeks drying from as assault of joyful tears. She studied a newly aquired ring on her middle finger and strode into the room. Suddenly realising what was going on, she studied the solemn faces and frowned sympathetically.

"Sorry," she whispered soberly.

"Its fine, my dear," Vlad muttered darkly.

The room was silent, only the sounds of the monitor, bleeping doggedly in the background.

"Did he like… ask to marry you?" Sam asked watching the nurse briefly admire her new ring.

Bailey smiled again, "yes."

Sam smiled weakly, "Congratulations."

"Th_" Bailey stiffened and panic flashed across her face.

The three had all froze too.

'Bleep…Bleep…Bleep..Bleep..Bleep...Bleep...…'

Bailey jumped up and pressed a call button: "Code blue, room fifty three!"

She called seriously, stress outlining her voice.

Sam and Tucker cried out in shock, Vlad froze.

"**OUT!"** Bailey shouted at them as doctors bustled into the room and to Danny's side…

Tucker and Sam where shoed out the room by Vlad and stood looking at the door, with grave faces.

"_But don't computers crash when the systems are too large?"_

* * *

><p><strong>The call was done how it is in England, I scavenged what goes on if something like that happens from my dad. Sorry if its wrong, you must tell me! <strong>

**I don't know much about these things, I don't watch ER!**

**I really enjoyed doing this chapter. It hasn't done much but next chapter, Danny will be awake and the story will really begin or will it?**

**I know doctors aren't supposed to leave a critical patients side but I typed it as if Bailey really thought nothing was going to happen…**

**PLEASE R&R!**

**Loki: chill out…  
><strong>**Agnomen: How can I when Danny's having a heart attack!  
><strong>**Loki: that part of the chapter was your idea.  
><strong>**Agnomen: haha I did didn't I?  
><strong>**Loki: see you next chapter kiddos…**


	5. Chapter 5:Strong bonds

**I know this took a long time but work has been dreadful.  
>See you all at the bottom!<strong>

* * *

><p>Danny woke from his comatose state on Monday. At first he lay listening to his odd surroundings. There was a steady beep that repeated in a soothing, continuous beat. There was a steady hissing of air and he vaguely connected its simultaneous rhythm with the intake of oxygen and exhale of carbon-dioxide. He was also now aware of the tube that was currently down his nasal passage and throat, it made him feel wheezy. Now he was partially awake, the teen was becoming consciously aware of his body which ached and felt oddly heavy. Danny wondered somewhere in his mind why this was, after all… his ghost form was only as heavy as ten percent of his human weight, which wasn't much considering his size.<p>

Danny tried to feel his features, his arms and legs, his fingers and toes.

The half-ghost's hand twitched as he came to the realisation that he was currently in his human form. Danny's eyes parted slightly as he took in the painfully bright room that he was in. The raven-haired teen slowly looked around hazily and he blinked out the spots that intruded upon his vision. It was an hour before his icy blue eyes could really open and take in the white tiled room with his adjusted vision. Beside him were monitors and noisy instruments. He'd seen these before in TV shows such as 'Casualty' and 'ER'.

He blinked in bewilderment and looked at himself (as best as he could). His left arm was in a cast from fingers to elbow and his right leg was slightly raised in a neat navy cast from foot to knee too.

His brows knitted slightly as he tried to piece what had happened. His arm tensed as he looked to see a few needles and tubes that led to the drip and other instruments.

Though he felt a painful throb in his chest, specifically where his heart and core were; Danny winced.

However he then noticed that he wasn't alone. In the room sitting next to a small desk was Bailey. She had her blonde hair pulled back into a tight stylish bun. Her beautiful brown eyes were bespectacled as she stared in concentration at whatever it was that she was doing. It seemed that she was filling in a form, unbeknown to Danny that this form would be his referral to a hospital that specialised in cases of his sort.

The teen frowned inwardly. Keeping silent out of shyness and wariness which then rose an ongoing echoing in his head: What happened?

Bailey's head lifted as she listened intently to a slight changed in the breathing apparatus, it sounded almost... controlled? She looked towards the fourteen year old boy curiously and started at the sight.

Danny was looking intently at her, his sapphire orbs tired looking but curious.

"Oh," Bailey gasped and stood, immediately coming to his side.

Danny started at her abruptness and choked on an irritated intake of breathe. He spluttered on the nasogastric tube. Bailey quickly removed the tube and Danny wrinkled his nose in discomfort.

"Its alright," Bailey reassured him, smiling brightly.

Danny recoiled slightly at her bluntness, It was most certainly not alright! He was in a hospital, with a stranger and he didn't know whether his secret had been exposed. Not to mention his worry for Sam and Tucker, where were they anyway?  
>Danny shifted uncomfortably, only to be pushed down into a lying position forcibly by this... <em>woman<em> who said 'its alright'! He glared warily and confusedly at her.

"Now Daniel, listen to me," She told him, "you are in Amity city's hospital's emergency ward and you've been here for four days since Thursday night last week."

Danny looked astonishingly up at her and nodded in understanding after her words.

"It is half past eight in the morning, your parents are at your house. They usually arrive after nine, would you like me to call them now?"

Danny regarded her for a moment and then shook his head; he supposed that they'd either be asleep or tending to Jazz…

"What happened?" He asked through a ragged and dusty voice.

"You tell me," Bailey replied seriously, "apparently you had the misfortune of the movie rental falling on you."

Danny scrunched up his face, "I don't remember."

Bailey loured at him, "Daniel how can you not remember that?-" although she pondered concussion "-does your head hurt? Can you remember who was with you?"

"I saw Sam and Tucker," Danny glowered at his hands for a moment, wondering whether he should say anymore.

Bailey asked firmly, noticing his hesitance "Was there anyone else?"

Danny locked his wary eyes with hers and answered as surely as he could, "no."

Bailey studied his face for a moment but there was unease in those odd blue eyes.

She wouldn't push the matter any further; it wasn't in her place to ask.

"Do you remember what you were doing the day of the accident?"

The teen sighed and removed his gaze from Bailey to stare perplexedly at his hands, what did it matter what he was doing before the accident?

"We went to the park after school and hung around on the grass."

"Then what?"

"We came home and then I guess the rental fell."

Bailey frowned disapprovingly at him. "And you can't remember anything after that?"

"No."  
>"You know little badger-"<p>

Danny jolted at the name, "-Where did you hear that from?" He asked cutting her off.

Bailey looked shocked at him, "Daniel, isn't that what your uncle calls you?"

"My uncle?"

"The mayor, He said he was your uncle."

"Well he's not," Danny pouted and looked away childishly, "He just likes to think he is."

"Well your father didn't mind him saying_"

"My dad doesn't understand."

Bailey looked quizzically at Danny. The child had woken up from a four days of being senseless, a building had collapsed on him and yet he refused the company of his parents and was actually acting nonchalantly to it only that but was refusing to have anything to do with a man who was very successful and rich. Mr. Masters could spoil Daniel rotten and he was pointedly showing his dislike for the seemingly nice man. The nice man who had shown up twice a day to visit the boy. There was something odd going on there. That or the kid was too disconcerted and tired to think properly or something deeper? Bailey wanted to help him out, It was her job after-all.

"Daniel," She called him.

"Call me Danny."

"Danny, Do you have any problems you want to talk to me about?"

"None," Danny raised an eyebrow at her.

"Okay," giving up with trying to understand him more, "How do you feel?"

"Okay I guess."

"Are you always this cold?" She smiled at him genuinely, though meant it in a double meaning, The boy was quite cold!

"Sorry," Danny exhaled softly, "I don't know what's going on. Where are Sam and Tucker are they alright?"

"They are fine," She said, "They've been coming in everyday, as have your family, they all really love you."

Danny flushed embarrassedly, "I know. I love them all too."

He looked over to the paper she had been filling in, "Is that about me?"

"Yes," Bailey looked behind her momentarily, "We were going to refer you to a different hospital, we didn't expect you to wake so soon, and not after all you've been through."

"Do I still have to leave?"

"That depends."

Bailey stood and smiled encouragingly at him, "You hungry?"

"No," Danny replied, he was quite content.

"Okay."

* * *

><p>Sam and Tucker had met at the usual corner. The two nodded and spoke very little as they trudged grudgingly to school. Friday they were given off in light of the matter. On Saturday they visited the senseless Danny early and stayed until midday, then the doctors had told them they best head home. The two stopped to see newspaper articles presenting the ruins of the old rental with question bold headlines: <strong>Rental collapse on suspicion of terror attack.<strong>

The two teens went closer and quickly read the front page, the only information that Danny was involved was: _sources speculate that a fourteen-year-old may have become a victim of the accident, more info please contact…_

The two looked quizzically at each other at how fast the news had gotten out. The fact that it was on the front page of the local news was no surprise, as little happened in the small city apart from the odd ghost attack.

On Sunday there was no more information but they knew for a fact that the media was trying their best to get in on anything they could in terms of the victim and what had caused the attack.

Yesterday they had found out and the story was titled in today's- which was Monday- paper.

**Danny Fenton uncovered Rental victim.**

Tucker bought the paper and the two read it as they walked to school.

_On Thursday we had the suspicious information that the movie rental at Sensbrook lane had collapsed forward. Many have inquired to how the rental came to fall and whether the rental was purposely demolished.  
>This is untrue. The rental's collapse was an unplanned and unfortunate event that nearly ended the life of fourteen year old Danny Fenton. During investigations, investigators found the shattered remains of technology related to the same materials used by Vladcorp. Mayor Vlad masters, creator and manager of Vladcorp, apologized yesterday and revealed to investigators that the find was indeed one of hiscompany experiments. However Vladimir Masters, single thirty-six year old, stated that he was further unaware of the weapons' disappearance….<em>

…

Sam and Tucker rolled their eyes, "Only if it benefits him."

They then carried on to the part about Danny:

_We were yesterday told who the victim who had the misfortune of being near the building when it collapsed on Thursday last week.. Sources reveal that 14 year old Danny Fenton (along with two friends) was around the area. We were told that brave fire-fighters came and managed to take the boy to the hospital and we were also informed that his injuries were so severe that he has been in a deep comatose state since…_

Sam sniffed unknowingly, "Who told them?"

Tucker sighed, "The media were bound to find out, Sam, they don't care who they hurt."

There was nothing truly interesting to them in this paper, they knew what had happened. The only thing new was that they had found evidence that Vlad was involved. Sam smiled at that and hoped he was in loads of trouble but he'd probably weasel himself out some how.

Tucker quickly looked at his watch and sighed. He binned the paper and called Sam to follow.

* * *

><p>Sam shut her locker and twisted the lock idly. Tucker leaning against his own locker as he stared at his PDA's blank screen merely to avoid the curious glances of other students, though he still felt his skin itch as people whispered or goggled at the two.<p>

The rental's destruction was heard about throughout the small town the morning of its collapsing, Thursday. Danny's being under the rubble was only released in the papers yesterday and even then it gave no clue to who was actually the victim. That is, until today of course.

The fourth day of their half-ghost friends' senselessness was the day the doctors would be referring him to a different hospital, today. To Sam and Tucker this would be the thorough acknowledgement that Danny may not talk to them for a very long time or perhaps never again.

The fact that the medical staff could not fathom when he may wake was distasteful. The doctors reasoned that they could not understand why his temperature was plummeting one moment and then normal the next, even though it hadn't been doing so in the past eleven hours which seemed significant to Sam and Tucker.

They also concluded that Danny's precarious condition was unstable and that he'd be referred else where to a hospital that specialised in Cardiology and Rehabilitation, another worry for the two to take on as the hospital was very, very far away.

They knew as they met each other by the usual corner that they would be hassled by kids and teachers throughout the day. The teens wondered who'd ask first as so far nobody had plucked the courage to come near either of them, not with the dangerous glare Sam was wearing across her face, though it would change when she visited the hospital later.

Even though Danny preferred to stick on the sidelines in _this_ life, he was looked up to primarily by the first/younger-years mainly because of his tolerance and understanding with them and the unpopular people, while others like Dash would make their lives respectively hard.

So it was understandable that their quizzical expressions moulded into mild curiosity as a young, blonde girl tentatively asked Tucker where Danny was.

Tucker looked down at her, a frown upon his features as he sighed, "he's in the hospital."

With people too scared of Sam's dark aura, Tucker was the one being bombarded with the same question and replied with the same answer, it was becoming an automatic thing by the start of the school day.

"I don't get it," He growled furiously, "Why don't they just read the newspaper?"

"Some of them know they just want to ask for extra gossip." Sam grumbled back in an undertone.

Tucker's eyebrows knitted together in frustration.

Now the main topic was 'Danny's accident' which had gone 'school-wide' in one day, Sam's anger pulsed throughout her body, she was feeling particularly moody.

The two began to make their way to first lesson which would be business studies led by Mrs. Crow.

Mrs. Crow was a young teacher with her black hair held in a pony tail. Her eyes were a gentle green and her skin was pale.

Today she wore a formal black knee skirt and tights with a white top. The young teacher had a kind nature which was usually aimed towards Danny in their class, simply because he was very good in business, regardless of the fact he was hopeless with most of his other subjects.

When the class entered she looked up from reading the newspaper, the hospital above an image of the rental's fallen ruins, so it was from today.

When Tucker and Sam entered she smiled encouragingly at them which they returned half-heartedly back.

"Okay guys," She feigned excitement, "Settle onto your computers now, log on straight away."

Everyone did so without hesitation or question. They were used to this procedure and Mrs. Crow was simply someone they couldn't come to question.

"I want you all to be finishing your pass topics and starting your merits."

She looked at Danny's empty seat next to Sam and Tucker and frowned, "lets see if we can catch up to Danny and surprise him," She sighed mostly to herself, though a low murmur rippled through the class.

"What if Fentur-Fenton doesn't come back," Dash grinned nastily. Kwan fidgeted uncomfortably beside his friend, he didn't like this sort of humour; it was taking it too far...

Mrs. Crow glared darkly at the blond jock. "I have no doubt Daniel will return as soon as possible."

"I don't think so," Dash countered, "I heard he's being referred to a mental hospital today."

Everyone began to talk between themselves loudly at this.

Tucker and Sam snapped around.

"Where did you hear_ that_ from?" Sam asked warily.

Dash disregarded her until Mrs. Crow repeated the question.

"Some desperate chick I was speaking to, her dads a doctor there, I asked her…" He shrugged uncaringly.

"Dash this is none of your business," Mrs. Crow exclaimed irately.

"It just came up in the conversation," He smiled innocently.

Mrs. Crow looked helplessly at Sam and Tucker who nodded in confirmation.

"But it's not a mental hospital," Sam flared up.

"I don't care," Dash hissed back.

"Well you should because I'll_!

"Enough!" Mrs. Crow warned angrily.

Everyone froze at the un-characteristic tone of voice, "you _will_ **all **be starting the merit task next lesson, if the pass task is not completed by the end of this lesson, lord save you, I _will_ keep you in every break-time until it's **done**."

Sam and Tucker managed to hide during break and Tucker lived through Media studies with a little less drama, albeit to Mr. Copper asking him how the rental had collapsed.

Sam who had had Religious education had no problems at all, this was most likely due to the fact Danny slept through RE and Mr. Spinnet was too strict to allow speaking out of term.

Sam met up with Tucker after these lessons and they made their way to English.

Now settling into their habitual seats at the back of the class, they pulled out their books and equipment.

Tucker rested his head against his hands, staring dopily at the table under his elbows.

Sam doodled absently on a piece of paper.

Danny's seat was empty behind her.

Paullina and Star gossiped eagerly, though a little too loudly, in the front row. Paullina was a popular girl with a Hispanic background, today wearing the top designer brand pink half-top and fancy skinny jeans. Her attractive, tan face pampered with make-up and shiny black hair held back with a pink hair grip.

Star, Paullina's satellite, was not as moderately fair faced though not as beautiful as Paullina, this did not put her any lower in the eyes of Dash or any of the other popular boys. She has a long curtain of blond hair; today she wore a flattering 'Js boutique' top with skinny jeans like Paullina's. Every now and then she'd curl or stroke her hair self-consciously as she listened to what Paullina had to say.

"I was like, so surprised!" Paullina finished in her valley girl tone with a slight Hispanic accent.

"O.M.G!" Star abbreviated mock excitedly, "but don't buildings like… have to be blown up?"

"I was like, wondering that too," Paullina smiled, "but you know who e' was with?"

Star smiled knowingly and they both turned to look at Sam and Tucker who ignored their exaggerated glances.

Dash, Kwan and three other football jocks chatted about the same topic.

"Go on I _dare_ you to ask them," Dash smiled darkly at Kwan.

Kwan fiddled hesitantly with his red and white letterman, leather jacket zip.  
>"I don't know…" He replied uneasily, "don't you think it seems a bit harsh, I mean… Danny <em>is<em> their friend."

He frowned at the disapproval on Dash's face.

"Yeah well I_"

"Right class," Mr. Lancer entered the room holding a pile of papers.

"Today is the day. Your exam will start shortly," He told them silkily, beginning to hand out sheets of lined paper.

"Place your names, the date and exam question on the top of the sheet, you have sixty minutes and will start when all have the sheet, name and title down."

He paused briefly by Sam and Tucker before returning to the front.

"The date," He said writing it down.

"And the question is: how does weather motif influence emotion in Macbeth?"

"Weather what?" Paullina asked confusedly.

"Motif, Mrs. Sanchez," Mr. Lancer corrected her coolly.

"Oh…" Paullina giggled and then looked confused again, Sam rolled her eyes.

Mr. Lancer sat down behind his desk, "You may start."

There was a rustling as people began to start their introduction.

Sam looked down at her paper:

How does weather motif influence emotion in Macbeth?

She frowned at it for a moment and looked briefly at her notes before writing down:

Macbeth is a play written by William Shakespeare and is based on regicide and its aftermath.

Shakespeare uses weather in Macbeth to induce deep emotions…

The gothic girl sighed and allowed her hand to support her head, staring uncaringly at what she had written which she knew would be marked low. She tried to concentrate, she really did.

_The summary is a bit short, _the teenager thought, though her mind was preoccupied with other notions.

_When is Danny going to wake up?_

Sam began to better the summary. Crossing out the second line and droning on about how emotions are important and weather can be used to create emotions or effect them and then use act one as an example, _yeah that'll do…_

_Will he be okay?_

She began to write down her evidence for the initial question before analysing it as deeply as she could. _In act 1 scene 1 Macbeth uses a storm to symbolize evil when entering the witches. "In thunder, lightening or in rain?"…_Sam's pen hovered above the paper as she contemplated what to write next.

_What should I do? _

It had been forty-seven minutes into the exam and Tucker had just turned over another sheet of paper. His mind elsewhere he only knew consciously that he'd receive the top end of a C for this. He looked over to Sam who had done two full sides of her own paper. The dark skinned boy slouched lower into his seat as the clock reminded him that he had little more than ten minutes left already. He wasn't bothered; he was a sentence away from finishing before looking out the window...

This was silly. He, Sam and Danny had been through so much. Even before Danny had his ghost powers…

They always played together when they were kids.

They always got into trouble together.

They always got out of trouble together.

They always got through things together.

They had been friends since they could remember. Tucker couldn't even remember when he was not friends with Danny.

Sam had joined their nursery school after moving to Amity and they kind of just allowed the duo to become a trio, Danny seemed happier with Sam then Tucker was at the time.

However Tucker now realised how much the three needed each other and it was absurd to think they wouldn't be, that the trio would become a duo. Danny's going to be fine.

It's simply **fate.**

Tucker felt hopeful at the heat the sun radiated and a small smile crept across his lips at these sanguine thoughts.

He drew a clean piece of paper forth, scribbling down a quick sentence when Sam stole a quizzical look at him.

He held it up, while Mr. Lancer looked elsewhere:

_I think everything is gonna be okay_.

Sam smiled warmly at him before replying on her own note:

_So do I … _

When the two teens entered the hospital later that day they were not expecting to see their friend alert.

They made their way up those dull corridors and into the 'Emergency Ward'.

They knocked on the door.

They knocked the door politely and waited, surprised to get an irritated reply, "Come in."

Tucker rolled his eyes, _Bailey must be really sleep deprived…_

As they opened the door they got an unexpected site.

"Danny," Squeaked Sam and Tucker simultaneously.

"Sam!" A cracked and tired reply came but was unmistakably Danny's voice, "Tucker!"

Sam and Tucker hesitated in the door way.

Their friend was sort of sat up, his head and higher back raised, his head turned looking eagerly in their direction. Bailey sat glaring accusingly at them, a plate of food on her lap, most likely trying to coax the teen to eat but by the look of the full plate of cut fruits; she had failed.

The two at the door smiled apologetically at her, "Do you want us to wait?"

"Well…" Bailey sighed.

"No," Danny objected.

Bailey huffed dramatically and turned to her desk to do paperwork.

Sam and Tucker watched her warily before rushing to Danny's side.

"Being giving her a hard time, dude?" Tucker smiled deviously.

Danny shrugged smiling crookedly, "She's been fine since this morning."

Sam and Tucker looked at each other in confusion, "Why didn't Jazz text us?"

Danny's smile faded, "She came earlier and she said she'd bell you…"

"I'd hug you, but umm…" Sam blushed gesturing to the various needles and tubes sticking into his arm.

Danny chuckled, "I know, I asked if they could take them out-"He shot Bailey a nettled glance "-they really do sting."

The two couldn't help but watch his right knuckle flex as he bared the pain.

"How are you feeling?" Sam asked soberly.

"I'm not going to lie," Danny winced, "I don't feel great."

"Dude, the rental fell on you, your way lucky to be_ OW!"

Tucker gasped as Sam jabbed him hard.

Bailey stole a dark glare in the two '_intruders_' direction. She was so close to getting him to eat…

Danny relaxed a little, "Did I miss anything at school?"

"No," Sam perked up.

"Ha-ha!" Tucker laughed, startling Danny slightly, "Dash was crushed by Mrs. Crow."

"Why?"

"He found out you were being referred and she didn't like it, dude it was brutal!"

Danny smiled unsurely, "I'm not being referred."

Sam squeaked with excitement.

"Did you tell him I was though?"

"No," Tucker sobered up suddenly, "He reckons a daughter of someone who works here told him."

Bailey looked curiously at them and corrected: "I think not, doctors are meant to keep these things confidential."

"Well how did Dash know? News that Danny was in here was only in the newspaper today and that didn't even say he was being referred!"

Bailey looked a little abashed at the gothic girl for a moment, Danny loured at his friends, "News?"

"Oh yeah… your famous!" Tucker smiled awkwardly.

"I am?" Danny smiled but irritation flickered behind his faking features.

"Vlad also got the blame."

"Serve him right," Danny growled in an undertone.

Tucker saw Bailey freeze in his peripheral vision. She stood and looked at Danny crossly before changing her mind and saying, "Are you hungry for something else?"

Danny shook his head, "Could I have something to drink please?"

Bailey nodded, "You two-"She glared at Sam and Tucker '-Call if there is a repeat problem. I will not be any longer then a minute."

The nurse strode out the room.

"Mate, what's' with her?" Tucker pointed with his thumb at the door.

Danny shrugged.

"Speaking of Vlad… Did you know he came over?" Tucker asked conversationally.

"Yeah," Danny replied his features changed now radiating wonder and suspicion.

"He took the sphere from your box," Sam growled ominously.

"I know," Danny replied nonchalantly.

"You're not bothered?" Tucker asked worriedly, was their friend that out of it?

"I am," Danny replied wickedly, "I'll get him back one day. At the moment he's getting blamed. I think he's suffering enough at the moment and… I think I'm going to be out of action for a while."  
>Sam smiled weakly at him, "Well at least you can catch up on eating and sleeping."<p>

She lifted the tray up to him.

Danny pouted playfully, "I'm not actually hungry…"

His stomach growled in protest.

"I think someone objects to that," Tucker told Danny meekly.

"Well you should have seen what they tried to feed me earlier, its enough to put anyone off eating in a hospital."

"Well when you escape," Sam goaded, "We can go straight to 'Nasty Burgers'."

"That sounds good," Danny replied suppressing a yawn.

"When are you getting out anyway?" Tucker queried.

"It depends," He answered thoughtfully ",I might be able to get out on Saturday if I'm feeling better but Bailey reckons I'll be in longer, I think she was just playing me up though…"

"Your hot topic at school, wait till' you get back, oh and you also missed the English test," Sam told him, grinning mockingly "I think Mrs. Crow wants you back."

The three chuckled.

Danny absent-mindedly began to place fruit in his mouth as they chatted generally.

"I think they said they were going to the hospital canteen," Danny shrugged at the question of his parent's whereabouts.

"I would have thought they would be staying in here," Sam asked nervously.

"I told Bailey I was hungry," Danny shrugged, "So she would kicked them out."  
>"Dude, seriously_" Tucker began only to be cut-off.<p>

"They kept asking annoying questions and that, I told them I couldn't remember."

"Smooth," Tucker rolled his eyes disapprovingly.

Danny's eyebrows knitted and he looked furiously at his cast-covered leg,

"You shouldn't push your family and sister away, like that," Sam scolded lightly.

"I've got my mom smothering me, my dad threatening to kill the other me and Jazz making stupid puns as if she knows me," The half-ghost protested.

"Haven't they always been like that?"

"Yeah, well I'm sick of getting treated like I can't look after myself…"

Sam and Tucker glanced confusedly at each other.

Bailey burst in then, making the three jump causing Danny to cry out as the needles dug into his arms.

"Sorry dear," Bailey cooed coming over, placing a cup of tea on the side, "are you alright?"

"Yeah, umm…," Danny wavered, "Can I please have these out?"

Bailey looked at the empty dish where the fruit had been and smiled triumphantly.

Sam and Tucker smiled mischievously at Danny's moaning and he threw them a half amused, half annoyed glare.

"They don't pay you enough," Tucker smiled as Bailey began to take notes from the heart monitor.

Bailey smiled and Danny looked rueful, "Oh, its pick on Danny day," he sighed sarcastically.  
>"Is he always this touchy?" Bailey jeered playfully.<p>

Sam and Tucker broke into knowing laughs, "Yes!"

Danny grumbled to himself as the three sobered up.

"Finished," He asked amusedly.

"Nearly," Tucker winked.

"Danny," Came Maddie's loving voice as she, Jack and Jazz stood at the door, smiling brightly at them.

"Hey," Danny smiled back coolly.

Jack nodded at Sam and Tucker, "You alright kids?"

"Yeah," The two smiled genuinely, everything seemed alright now.

Bailey stood, "I still only want three at a time."

"We'll go," Sam said a little irritated; it was like a happy reunion being cut short… well it was.

"Oh okay," Danny looked up his mouth twitching comically.

Sam grabbed Tucker and nodded, "See ya!"  
>"See you dude!" Tucker gasped out as he was dragged away.<p>

The raven haired teen watched them go, disappointment dawning across his face.

"You okay, honey?" His mom cooed coming up to him.

"Yeah," Danny yawned again.

"Are you tired?"

"Sort of…"

"We'll leave if you want," Jack said a hint of suspicion in his tone.

Danny looked at him curiously, "No, I've been sleeping all day… You know when you're bored and… never mind."

Jack shrugged, "So your sure_"

"Yes, dad," Danny cut across him; "Can we please let it drop?"

"Of course son," Jack said tenderly though he would leave it for a while, he'd bring the subject up at a later date.

* * *

><p>Sam and Tucker walked home in pondering silence.<p>

"Have you noticed that?" Sam asked suddenly.

"What?" Tucker looked up.

"Well… isn't it strange?"

"What?" Tucker repeated confusedly.

"The ghosts Tucker! Wouldn't ghosts be taking advantage of this?"

"Well I guess they haven't heard."

"Yet again your childish minds cannot draw up more plausible options."

The two whipped around and Sam hissed, "Plasmius!"

"Samantha," Vlad's ghostly counterpart nodded curtly.

"I knew you'd show your face again sometime, what do you want?"

"Oh I was merely passing by," Plasmius glared hatefully at them, "How is Daniel?"

"Fine, no thanks to you," The gothic teen folded her arms angrily.

"Watch your mouth girl," Vlad threatened.

Sam laughed coldly ", or what? You'll hospitalise us like you have Danny? That wouldn't look good on your mayor status?"

Vlad stared daggers at the girl; she didn't know how much that hurt.

"If it means blasting your arrogant face-"Vlad rubbed his chin, simulating deep thought, "then yes I think it would."

Sam looked doubtful for a moment as she backed away reflexively.

"But it's not worth my Mayor status."

"Dude, what do you want?"

"Well I wanted to see if you were the course of the absence of ghost activity but it appears you are not."

"Your right we're not."

Vlad shrugged uncaringly, "I see."  
>"Maybe ghosts don't attack when another's injured, I mean… They don't on Christmas right?"<p>

Vlad threw his head back and laughed.

"I'm sure if they had half the chance_ all_ of Daniel's enemies would have killed him by now."

"So what does that make you?" Sam asked guardedly.

Vlad wondered for a moment before replying, "I am his arch-enemy dear girl; I'd rather kill him when in good health and not take advantage when the dog is down."

He smiled and added coolly, "Where is the fun in that?"

"You're sick," Sam spat at him, "just watch yourself or your own arrogant face'll be blasted one of these days."

"Is that a threat, child?" Vlad asked gutturally.

"Let's simmer down now guys," Tucker stepped in finally, adding to Sam in an undertone, "_Please_ just drop it lets go home!"

Vlad chuckled, "You'd be wise to heed your friend's advice."

Sam scowled darkly at the billionaire.

"Tell me, " Vlad said seriously, "Who is Clockwork?"

The two looked blankly at him for a moment, before Sam felt understanding light up

"He's none of your business."

"Oh?" Vlad's nose wrinkled as he looked disgustedly at her, "and what does he have to do with Daniel?"

Sam chuckled before turning and walking away from him, "Why don't you ask Danny?"

Vlad stared angrily at her and her friend's backs before smiling wickedly.

"Perhaps I will, Samantha."

* * *

><p><em>Danny smiled at Bailey who hugged him tenderly, "Oh, I hope you get well as soon as possible!" She cried out hugging him tighter.<em>

"_Ow, Bailey," Danny hugged the pretty nurse back._

"_Sorry hun," She stood back, wiping a tear from her eye._

"_I'll visit hmm?"_

"_Please do!" She told him, "I'll send a wedding invitation!"_

"_Thanks for everything," Danny said softly and slackened his grip on her; returning his hands to his two crutches._

"_Take care."_

"_And you."_

It seemed like yesterday he'd said goodbye to Bailey, not for the last time, however it was still a sincere goodbye.

Danny lay on his own bed, staring thoughtfully up at the ceiling and smiled to himself at the memory that occurred a week ago. Spending under a month in the hospital had to have been the most uneventful few weeks he'd had for a long time.

Danny closed his eyes gently. Tomorrow was Monday and he was given permission to go to school.

It's not that he didn't like the school or the teachers; quite the contrary, He didn't like the people there.

The worst part about being a teenager was that the only one who understands you is you. People would moan about teachers and homework and take out their angst on those who usually had enough to put up with. This made Danny's life respectively harder, although was only a minor thing to add to his many doubt and troubles.

Danny had many worries that even Sam and Tucker could not fathom and they would certainly be more worried then need be.

He let out a long docile sigh.

_I can manage myself_, he told himself firmly, _I chose this responsibility. There is no-one to blame but myself. _

Danny turned his head and looked at what was beyond the window; a starry sky.

He pondered 'going ghost' and taking to the night's never ending sparkling sea. The activity always made him feel better. There was also the case of not patrolling the town for the long few weeks that he'd been in the hospital, including the week he'd been at home.

Sam and Tucker had stuck to him like a dog to its bone. They made him smile and comforted him when he was hurting and bared with his angry rants on anything that irritated him. He was truly grateful for their loyalty and he wouldn't tarnish it with doing something stupid.

Naturally Danny feared going ghost while his human counterpart was still badly injured. No, he wasn't going to risk it, not even when his core was screaming at him to use up some of that boxed up power.

Danny inattentively placed a hand on his chest; where his heart and _core_ were. Beating and _pulsing_.

* * *

><p>"So I was like: No way! And he was like: Yeah way!" Paullina told Star excitedly.<p>

"No way," Star responded, brushing her blonde hair out of her eyes, "and what did you, like, say?"

"Oh, I was so amazed," Paullina informed her friend dramatically, "I said I'd totally think about it and give him my answer tonight."

"I would," Star replied a little jealously.

Paullina laughed "I know you would."

Dash chatted casually with Kwan and the usual three other jocks that hung around with them.

Registration would start in five minutes.

"And I was like: yeah way!" Dash announced proudly.

"And what did she say, "Jason, a large brown haired boy asked interestedly.

"I dunno," Dash shrugged, "I was too busy staring at her_"

"I wonder why Sam and Tucker aren't in," Kwan voiced loudly, cutting him off.

"Huh? Oh."

Dash turned to look idly where the two losers usually sat.

"I dunno and I certainly don't care."

At that moment Mr. Lancer walked in and placed down what seemed to be sheets and two revision books. Books and sheets they'd already covered up to date.

The balding man stood and glared at the class, "Now, class. I want silence while I do the register; first to talk or make a sound gets a detention."

The class looked around at each other confusedly.

Dash grumbling under his breathes, "What's with him?"

His friends shrugged.

Mr. Lancer sat down and opened up his laptop and began to read out the student's names in alphabetical order.

The door opened, everyone looked idly up.

Sam held the door wide; looking behind her, on her left shoulder was Danny's bag.

The seventeen pairs of eyes suddenly looked expectant.

Danny limped in; his arms strained on the crutches against his own weight as he nodded warily to Sam and didn't dare make eye contact with anyone in the class.

Tucker fell in staunchly behind him and held his chair out so that he could sit down, before taking his seat next to him.

Sam sat behind him.

Dash smiled menacingly at his friends and they smiled a little weakly back.

Mr. Lancer frowned over at the boy's and considered them for a moment before carrying on down the register.

"Jason?"

"Yes sir."

"Star?"

"Hi."

Paullina giggled.

"Daniel."

"Yes sir," Danny muttered as quietly as possible. However everyone stared at him again.

There was a very low muttering.

"Clyde, ten minutes after school."

The muttering came to a halt.

Danny shrank lower in his seat as the class came to realize that Mr. Lancer was not upset but simply trying to stop them harassing or talking about Danny which would be in vain as he was to be the topic of conversation ounce more. Some stared with curiosity while others stared sympathetically and then there were the small handful that glared; thinking up jokes and words of hurt.

Danny felt the heat from their gazes boil his skin and cause his hair to stand on end. His cheeks flushed with irritation before twiddling his thumbs and hoping they'd disappear. Tucker sighed softly next to him and gave an unanswered encouraging smile.

Mr. Lancer reached the end of the list. The bell rang and he allowed everyone to lift themselves from their seats and leave for class. However many dawdled to watch Danny struggle or answer their many questions, they were disappointed as he and his two companions stayed behind.

Mrs. Crow was overjoyed when he hobbled into her business room.

"Here Daniel, Everyone has caught up with you," She smiled, placing a hand gently on his back; she looked on the brink of tears.

Everyone looked at their computer screens, Mrs. Crow had become the most terrifying teacher in the past few weeks. Dash chuckled with Jason.

Danny smiled shyly, shaking his head as he replied just above a whisper, "I don't think so."

Mrs. Crow raised her eyebrow quizzically, Danny smiled, "I have a computer at home and the task sheet…"

The teacher laughed good-heartedly, "Alright then!"

Danny made his way to his usual computer and logged on.

"You did your business work at home?" Tucker asked genuinely surprised.

"I've been doing a lot of revising as well; you'll be surprised what a few weeks of boredom can do to a guy."

Sam chuckled, "that explains a lot."

"You could have done ours for us," Tucker pouted playfully.

"And let you miss out on your education, I don't think so."

So business was a cinch to Danny, heck he even enjoyed it. This didn't mean he was really any good at anything else…

He went to Religious Education with Sam, a lesson he didn't share with Tucker and suffered no hassle.

Danny was aloud to go to the front of the queue in front of everyone else with Sam and Tucker, who tried to hide the glee at being placed above Dash and his satellite friends who scowled in disapproval at the three.

"This isn't too bad," Danny smiled cheekily at Sam who passed him his tray.

"Why's that?" Sam smiled knowing what her friends' answer would be.

"Well a side from being served…"

"You better watch you don't get this dumped on your head," Sam warned him jokingly and took a bite of her own salad.

Danny shrugged, "Well, I guess I'm also hot topic?"

"Dude, everyone's going to be talking about the new Humpty Dumpty album that's being released next month, lap It up while you can."

Danny took a bite from his burger thoughtfully and the three simply enjoyed the sun that shone through the canteen windows.

A little girl with pigtails, the same who wondered about Danny's absence a few weeks ago, wondered warily to them with her brunette friend.

"Glad your back," She squeaked to Danny shyly.

Danny returned her smile and replied softly, "Glad to be back Meg."

Megan smiled wildly and admiringly at him before skipping off with her friend, squealing in delight.

Sam looked amusedly at her friend, "I see you have an admirer."

Danny shrugged in exasperation, "I have a way with the ladies."

So lunch had finished. They'd suffered a brutal literacy lesson and were preparing for home.

Unbeknown to Danny that Mr. Lancer had told quite a few students to leave him alone for a while, even he knew that Danny was a common scapegoat and while he tolerated it when the boy seemed fit to put up with it, he wasn't going to allow it when Daniel was limping everywhere.

He had asked him to make sure.

"How was your day Daniel," He had said.

Danny brushed the pot-belly man off with a light grin, "It's been bearable."

"That's good," Mr. Lancer studied him closely, "we can't have you getting too comfortable now, can we?"

Danny looked unsure on how to answer that and shrugged as his teacher began to walk away in the opposite direction.

The walk home was wearing and slow. The three tried to keep the conversation going and it sort of did, with a few moments of awkward silence when Danny would stop for a breather or slow to make a slope.

"Its actually harder then it looks," He commented in frustration.

Sam and Tucker kept silent beside him, case he should fall.

He sighed in slight irritation at their silence.

"Guess it's ironic too," He muttered.

His two friends looked quizzically at him.

"Ironic?" Sam asked guardedly.

"Remember when we had that argument?"

"Vaguely," Sam sighed, must they talk about this now?

"I told you," Danny reminded them, "that there was no point of you putting yourselves out for me, I could handle myself."

Sam remained silent for a moment and anticipated what he would say next. Tucker tensed too.

"Dude…" Tucker reprimanded him before Danny cut him off.

"I'm sorry."

The two looked guardedly at him for a moment.

"I really appreciate the help you to give me," He stopped and winced at the aching throughout his body, "Thanks guys."

"Oh Danny," Sam held down a sob.

"Dude," Tucker could only repeat before the three all engaged in a tight hug.

"That's what friends are for," Sam choked happily.

* * *

><p><strong>Disclaimer: I do not own Danny Phantom or any of its original characters; however the plot and OC characters of this story were created by me.<strong>

**Okay, we're getting there now, no more boring stuff next chapter :) **

***Just going to point out that I make Kwan seem uncomfortable in bullying because in the actual series I don't think he really did like lowering the self-esteem of others, I think he just didn't want his own to be lowered.**

**ALSO THANK YOU! Thanks for the MANY followers, reading this story and to the five reviews: Thank you for your amusing and nice comments!  
>PLEASE R&amp;R! <strong>


	6. Chapter 6: It was foreseen

Danny yawned widely on the following Saturday morning. The week had passed by with little trouble and there was still the problem with ghosts in the town, however not in the fact that they were overrun but that there was no activity at all. Sam seemed suspicious while Tucker and Danny used this time for some bonding-sessions. Going to the cinema, crashing at Sam's to watch films and play video games or hanging by the lake in Amity Park.

At first his parents seemed worried and refused to allow such freedom but not even they could keep Danny in the house.

"_Especially when all there is to listen to is Jazz getting excited about something else they can kill me with," Danny had complained to his friend via mobile. _

"_I'm sure she has her reasons," Sam assured him, though half-heartedly. _

"_You should tell her what really happened," Tucker advised._

However Danny thought that telling Jazz that what happened could have been stopped by her wasn't a very good idea. It would hurt her and she was so touchy…

_For someone so smart she has no common sense what so ever_, Danny thought with thick annoyance.

He pushed that to the side as he checked the time by looking at the small clock on his side table, it read ten to.

He'd give it ten more minutes then; usually he'd be zooming around by now, fighting ghosts and making witty remarks as he sucked them up with the handy Fenton-thermos. Thinking of ghost hunting then brought Danny's thoughts to another thing that had been nettling him.

Ghosts were not the only things that were absent, Danny hadn't seen Valerie and he didn't know how to feel about that.

Obviously he was worried. Valerie was his friend and he did love her but not as much as he used to, at the moment he was feeling a mix of anger and guilt towards the girl. Didn't she realise that this wasn't a game? Why could she not understand that he was a good ghost?

Danny's eyebrows creased at that. After all he had put her life in danger on several accounts. He had financially ruined her father and that caused her loss of popularity at school. The teenager rolled onto his side and sighed with distaste. Surely by now Valerie's dad should have recovered from all that? He and Cujo, a ghostly mastiff, had only wrecked furniture, stained an expensive top, destroyed some of the weapons in Axon and _oh… _Danny _thought, I guess I did do a number on Valerie._

He thought about it for a moment and decided that there was no point in pondering about how things had been done, they were done.

If Valerie wanted to hold a grudge, she can and hopefully she'd learnt her lesson_: _don't play with a loaded gun!

_Or a sphere of death, _Danny added mentally.

That brought him back to another realisation, which pulsed angrily in his chest.

Danny hadn't used his powers since the accident. He'd decided that come night he'd kick start his engines and have some fun in the sky. His arm had healed a long time ago and he had concluded that his leg was fine too and much to the disapproval of Sam, Tucker agreed that his ghostly counterpart needed a good blast around the city.

He felt excited as the sun slowly and tiredly lowered. The moon rising as it always would, shining in the lonely sky which would soon be crowded with dozens of bright diamonds. How Danny loved the night sky; like a horse on the open prairie or a deer in a peaceful forest. It seemed so natural to him.

Ghosts were usually drawn by the night and Danny was no exception, however the vast dark sea above always grasped his every fibre and lulled him into his own self. He wondered whether that's why he's so grumpy in the day;_ I must be a night gremlin._

As the clock hit 10 pm he waited.

And for a moment he doubted whether they'd come, as they hadn't now everything seemed aright the night before.

Tonight one came with a happy and loving smile, Danny forgot about his ghost powers for a moment as his mum came into his room.

"Danny, are you awake?" She asked in a whisper.

"Yeah," Danny replied back, feigning tiredness.

"Mind if I come in?"

"No come in."

Danny's mom approached his bed and sat gently on his bedside, right next to her son.

"I forget how old you are sometimes," She smiled genuinely at him.

"I'm fourteen, mom," Danny reminded her cheekily.

"Are you?" She smiled removing a black lock from his face.

"I remember when I used to read you stories and you used to tease Jazz all the time, such a naughty little boy."

"I still tease Jazz though," Danny corrected her, though his smile grew smaller, "I love you mom, you won't forget that will you?"

Maddie looked confusedly at that remark, "Danny I'd never forget that, promise me you'll always remember that I love you."

"I promise," Danny said sincerely before she kissed his forehead and left the room.

Danny shrugged off the blanket and sat on the edge, staring sadly at the door "and someday I'll tell you, I promise."

He picked up his cell and text Sam and Tucker: c u there

He then stood using the bed rest for support and raised his arms, "I'm going ghost!"

Suddenly the white halo exploded in a bright light at his intercept and split into two, before racing in opposite directions across his body.

Danny stumbled in shock. The change was so fast and forced!

For a moment he questioned whether his mom would have noticed that.

He listened intently, his sensitive ghostly ears picking up nothing but the rusty snore of his dad two rooms away and his mom was in the room with him, he could hear her sigh softly and contentedly.

Danny looked warily at the door, his ectoplasm, emerald eyes glowed luminously in the dark room. The white aura that usually surrounded his ghostly form was also considerably stronger, Danny felt so energized he felt like having a good fight and feeling something break under his fists and for a moment he pondered it before gasping and stumbling back, What was he thinking!

Concluding that not using his ghost powers was not a good idea either he flew out through his window and to the park where he'd said he'd meet his friends, Not noticing that his cast and disintegrated when he had changed forms. In fact he felt so amazingly powerful he didn't even take in the beautiful lights and moving vehicles that flashed by as he twirled and zipped through the air in a blissful fashion.

Sam was the first to notice Danny and how brightly he glowed and Tucker joined her in blinking and looking away as he landed, smiling wildly at them.

"Danny!" Sam cursed him under her breathe, "What's with that?"

"Dude seriously," Tucker winced at him.

"It's my swagger," Danny chuckled cockily, "I think my ghost powers missed me."

Tucker smiled meekly at him, "Dude, the light show?"

"Oh sorry," He tried to concentrate on calming his radiance into the usual glow, which took a lot of effort as it was a reflexive thing.

Danny felt dizzy with the strain but nodded as the two could look at him.

"You need to_ Danny?" Sam froze mid sentence.

"Huh?" Danny frowned, "What?"

"Where are your casts?" Tucker asked noticing what got their gothic friend's attention.

"Uh oh…" Danny looked at himself in exasperation.

"Your doomed," Sam slapped her hand against her face, "How will you explain that?"

"I dunno," Danny sighed but suddenly felt excited for no particular reason, "you got the timer?"

"Yup," Tucker dangled the timer in front of him, While Sam looked incredulous.

"Your last record was 3 minutes and fifty two seconds," Sam informed him a little preoccupied.

"I'll beat that," the half ghost smiled falling into a sprinter's crouch.

"Hold on thunder head," Sam scolded, "Don't do anything stupid."  
>"Me? Stupid?" Danny said sarcastically, "Ready?"<p>

"Yeah, okay: one, two, three… G_WOAH!" Tucker stumbled as Danny flew off with a powerful gust of wind.

"Idiot," the African-American boy heard Sam snarl. He couldn't help but chuckle.

Danny forced himself faster and faster as he began to hit break-neck speed. _I feel so good!_

He began to spin around as he cut through the air and smiled widely as he looped around the end of the city, twisting to shoot back, "I've never hit these speeds before!" He exclaimed, feeling tears stream down his face as the wind whipped against his eyes, causing them to water.

_And it's amazing!_ He twisted ounce more into a dive and span freely.

He saw Sam and Tucker and frowned. Sam's arms were folded, she was mad at him!

Danny pointed up towards the sky and seeing this she glared though there was obvious amusement as he suddenly shot upwards.

He'd tried it before but never got as far as he wanted.

_I'm going to break the cloud surface_; he thought confidently and sped faster in gaining altitude.

* * *

><p>Vlad twirled a beaker in front of him idly and watched as the transparent liquid bubbled and emitted a gold glow before turning a radiant red colour. That's not what should happen. The silver haired billionaire looked at the liquid before shrugging and picking up a pipette and adding a few drops of green liquid, there was a hiss and the colour changed into sunlit yellow. This was obviously the intended purpose of the green liquid and the man smiled, placing the beaker down and noting it in his book of findings. However the liquid spat and began to bubble violently as it rose past the beaker's rim.<p>

The older half-ghost gasped and grabbed the overflowing beaker, placing it over a sink and then dropping it as he cradled his hand, "Fudge nuggets!"

He stared angrily at the smashed glass in the sink before putting his burnt hand under the tap and he noted this as well; _observe liquid: 59_.

Vlad sighed and rubbed his temple as the phone rang, he ignored it and carried on with a different liquid, placing fewer green drops into this one and smiled at what he accomplished, The transparent liquid formed into a sunlit jelly like solid, he jotted down the changes and reached out for a metal object, tenderly putting the newly attained substance.

"And you'll be going straight to Axon labs," He told it, smiling victoriously_. He looked at his watch and yawned, was it ten already? _

"Time flies when you're having fun," he told himself with a little sarcasm while removing the beakers and storing them in the cupboard above his head, labelled: contaminants.

He turned and removed the apron he was currently wearing and switched of the lab light with a clap of his hands, as he turned to leave however, they came back on.

There was a beep and a hologram of Danny's mom, Maddie, appeared and she cooed sweetly to him, "Honey dunk," She caught his attention, "ghost activity in Fenton works."

Vlad raised an eyebrow, surely Daniel wasn't even going to contemplate morphing with his casts still on?

"Which room Madeline, my darling?"

"Floor two, Daniel's room, Snicker whiskers."

Vlad's face fell and he slapped a hand against his face before dragging it down his features. "Reveal recordings," He commanded.

The plasma dropped down and clicked into place as the screen flickered to life. It revealed Daniel's dark room, but not so dark that Vlad could not see the boy who was warily watching the door.

Danny then used his bed board to stand, Vlad's eyes softened at his struggle, it was so pitiful. The boy then morphed.

Vlad frowned as he watched Danny's transformation. When he watched the boy's casts disintegrate into nothing he gasped.

"Stupid child," He growled. He watched Daniel's confused reaction and expected him to change back but to the man's not very surprised self, he didn't. The teenager flew out the window after what seemed: slight hesitation.

Vlad contemplated what to do, he now felt Daniel's signature and it was nothing to help his worry for the situation that was bound to evolve into something more serious. He knew this would happen from the moment he knew Daniel was leaving the hospital, it still seemed so sudden. With all the energy Daniel usually exerted fighting ghosts and _playing hero_ all the time the boy demanded a lot from his core, which was fine, but stopping so suddenly and doing nothing for a month and then suddenly morphing was dangerous. His core was probably aching with the amount of energy he hadn't been excreting, a young stallion separated from its mares in early spring.

Vlad knew all about the negatives of being half ghost at his age and time, Daniel on the other hand was a Teen who had experienced the change quite so differently and now he was becoming the negative result of power abuse and so Vlad became Plasmius in his doubt that Daniel would not handle this ominous situation well. This was serious, the child was pushing his luck and something bad was going to happen tonight and the Man could _feel_ it. Daniel noticed it too, so why did he pay no attention to the odd effects. His ghost form wanted to rid itself of the excess energy and Daniel was doing it the wrong way, this is why the boy needed him, He had no clue, no idea and he was turning down every offer Vlad gave him to relinquish his troubles.

"Damn him," Vlad said ruefully as he ducked under the screen and fazed through the wall.

Feeling for the boy's ecto-signature by closing his eyes and concentrating, it wasn't exactly hard. Especially when Daniel's and his were so refined and different to that of a normal ghost and tonight, Daniel's signature was extremely powerful but this was rivalled by the instability.

Vlad's eyebrows furrowed as this was all the better reason to get to the hopeless hybrid.

* * *

><p>Danny didn't notice the air go cold as he began to get very high. Usually his ears would have popped with the pressure of being so high, this was no problem for the half-<strong>ghost<strong> as ghost hearing was very different to that of a humans. Take a bat for example, they use echolocation; by emitting sounds from their mouths that bounce off objects and allow them to avoid these objects when flying. A ghost was close as they emit a very low frequency of ecto-waves which travelled further for obvious reasons and then bounced back off sound waves, not that Danny knew or cared for this, he could hear right?

"Nearly there," He told himself as his body began to stiffen with the position that he rose in and he only sped higher before he noticed ice forming on his wet cheeks.

He smiled as he felt the clouds vaporise and turn into icy water on his jumpsuit and span to relieve him-self of it. He steadied himself and as he did he finally felt the clouds shroud his body. He was so high up that the specks of light looked like gold glitter on a black piece of paper. Danny never had a fear of heights but the sight made him wince as he carried on until he was covered in a foggy haze.

By now he did feel the cold and his breathing became restricted. He thought vaguely that he was slowly suffocating but the surface was only a small length away.

If only he could break it and see what was behind its length with uncovered eyes, not hidden behind a window with limited view.

Quite suddenly his core sent a terrible wave throughout his body.

He cried in alarm at the feeling which was not painful but… unusual, It was the feeling you get as you wake in the morning and remove your warm blanket you're your body.

Danny stopped and clutched his chest, feeling his core within send cold waves throughout his small structure and as he felt it his body jolt; teen froze in a thick layer of ice before plummeting back towards the ground bellow.

* * *

><p>Vlad flew to the park with arms outstretched as he accelerated as fast as he could control. He felt waves come from Daniel's signature like the tremors before an earthquake and they suddenly vaulted upwards. He felt unsure and confused to why this was before he narrowed his eyes, "that idiot."<br>The first thing he saw was the boy's friends, sitting together looking upwards.

He contemplated following Daniel but was not yet certain of the circumstances, he needed to know what was going on and he needed to know before he caused a negative reaction not prevented it. He rolled his eyes with the thought, turning intangible to come from behind.

"Enjoying your-selves?" He asked appearing behind them and glaring down in disapproval.

Sam and Tucker jumped in surprise and looked warily at Vlad before Sam glared and Tucker told him dangerously, "You better leave Danny alone."

Vlad smiled wickedly, he couldn't help but reply, "Never child."

Sam huddled to Tucker as Vlad asked calmly, "what is Daniel trying to achieve?"

The two stared blankly at him.

Sighing, Vlad asked, "Daniel is in severe trouble, can you not tell by just looking at him?"

"He's fine," Sam snapped.

"He's certainly not fine," Vlad shot at her, "I can feel his core's tremors from here!"

"Tremors?" Sam questioned fearfully.

"Yes," Vlad growled and questioned her ounce more, "Where is he going?"  
>"He's gone for a fly, you wouldn't understand…" Tucker told the man warily.<p>

"And you think you understand Daniel?" Narrowed his eyes at them, "Understand what he is better then I? Who have had so much more experience and Knowledge over this-"he gestured to himself "-than _ANYONE_ else?"

"You don't understand Danny," Sam defended them angrily.

"AND YOU WILL NEVER UNDERSTAND!" Vlad all but shouted, "You can never understand me…or Daniel."  
>The two stared a little fearfully at the man for his outburst.<p>

"You will fail and you will only be repelled by Daniel when he becomes unsure of himself and his ghostly half. Only I can help him."  
>"He will <em>never <em>come to you for help!" Sam hissed.

"You-"Vlad went to curse but a sudden feeling caused him to look up fearfully, "What was _that_?" He asked himself in disbelief. Tucker and Sam looked unsurely at each other.

For a moment there was nothing but the waves that washed through the man, they felt so unfamiliar…

Vlad felt the tremors alleviate and he looked confusedly at the sky.

"What was Daniel doing?" He said bringing his attention back to the two teens in front of him.

"He wanted to break the cloud surface; he's been trying to do it for a long time." Tucker winced at the stare Sam gave him.

"Why in great heavens would he ever want to do that?" Vlad sounded amused and baffled at the same time.

The two teens shrugged, they didn't know either.

Then there was a last strong tremor that sifted through Vlad's form and as it left him he looked fearfully up and a cracked, "Oh," Escaped his lips.

Sam startled and Tucker shouted as a glacier plummeted towards the ground, no bigger then a large van and in its centre was; Danny?

Vlad let pink hot ectoplasm run to his fingers and shot them at the glacier but it made no difference.

Danny was falling to his death.

Vlad grabbed to two teens and forced an ecto-shield around them as the ice encased Danny crashed into the lake.

He let go of the two and looked fearful as water rained down as glittering starry droplets.

But then he was shocked. There was a white glow emitting from the glacier and it cracked down the middle.

Ice began to crawl across the grass and up the surrounding trees, withering, snapping and breaking as the cold killed them.

The clearing became so cold that the three had to step away. The ice circled and gripped the air as icicles shot from every icy branch.

Vlad's eyes widened in disbelief and he set the teen's companions down and tried to enter the clearing; tried.

The ice twisted and thrust towards him and before it could plunge Vlad shot a hot ray via his eyes but yet again it did nothing.

"DANIEL!" He called hopelessly.

The older half-ghost gasped as white rays shot upwards with a loud hum. "Danny," He heard Sam and Tucker cry out behind him.

As the light show stopped the ice became transparent…

Inside was Danny, his eyes glowing as white as snow and his body twisting as he held his ounce broken arm which was emitting the ice.

_Why can't I control it? Why can't it stop?_ He was only dimly aware that vapour poured out of his mouth like a powerful fog generator.

His small body was freezing and he could only feel cornered by his own power.

"DANIEL!"

His eyes creased in fear, "Vlad!" He tried to cry out, _please someone just stop it!_

He heard his friends call his name and raised his other hand feebly, "Sam, Tucker!" But his own cries went un-heard as the ice around him groaned and grew.

Danny willed his own green ecto-energy into his palm and placed his green, glowing hand over his core.

He forced the warm energy into his own cold chest.

Vlad's eyes creased at the boy's actions, was he trying to kill himself?"Daniel," He whispered and then felt the tremors start up again.

"Clever boy," Vlad praised happily, realising that Danny was trying to stabilise his core, though the boy's way of doing it was odd and very dangerous.

Danny battled with his core, it was so painful.

STOP! He commanded it fearfully.

After a while the tremors halted and became a steady, foreign pulsing inside his body ounce more.

The ice shrank back and then fell in from its own weight.

Danny crumpled to the ground, green blood dripping from the burnt wound where his Core throbbed bellow, forced into its small cage.

His form ached and he let out a shaky breathe, letting himself fall back.

Sam and Tucker whimpered as the phenomenon came to a halt. Vlad stared at the now melting ice and sighed as he fazed through, feeling it was now safe to do so.

"Daniel," He said softly and most uncharacteristically, "Are you alright?"

He found Danny in the centre, looking fearfully in his direction.

Vlad paused at the boy's expression and frowned, "Despite everything I have not caused this."

Danny shook his head, his hostility drained as he whimpered, burying his head into his hands, "no, this is my entire fault."

Vlad wasn't going to contradict him, it really was, why couldn't the boy use his head?

"Daniel," Vlad pushed aside his musing, taking a firmer tone, "This is why you should have heeded my offer and accepted it."

Danny looked furiously at him for a moment before a growl erupted from his throat, Vlad stiffened, "Nice try fruit loop; kicking the dog when he's down."

"Daniel," Vlad pushed aside his musing, taking a firmer tone, "This is why you should have heeded my offer and accepted it."

Danny just stared at him for a moment before a growl erupted from his throat, Vlad stiffened, "Nice try fruiting loop; kicking the dog when he's down."

"Listen here you little rat, you're a ticking time bomb, just look at this-"He gestured to the icy cave with his hands, "If it were not for me, your friends would dead.

If it weren't for me you_"

"Would be fine, EVERYTHING WAS FINE WHEN YOU WEREN'T INTERFEREING!"

Danny yelled, absently gripping his aching chest, this Vlad noticed.

"Daniel you need_"

"CALM DOWN?" Danny cut across him, "YOU DON'T KNOW ME AND I DON'T WANT TO KNOW YO_AHH!"

"Shut up!" Vlad spat angrily, after blasting the teen in the chest in his impatience, "I'm sick of that mouth of yours, just shut up."

Danny could only stare hatefully at him.

"I don't care what you want Daniel, I only care for what _I_ want and what I want concerns you and I don't care how it makes _you_ feel. You are a danger to your-self and those around you; look what the simple cold air triggered?" He used the ice dome as an example again, "Goodness help you when winter comes are you going to be holding a hand to you core every time it causes chaos? Your core is not a misbehaving child, Daniel; it is a part of you. You need help to control your powers and I can do that and so much more!"

Danny glared at him and shrugged, "I'm not denouncing my father."

"Then just come with me, I can help you!" He offered outstretching a welcoming hand towards the hybrid teen.

Danny simply stayed where he was before tiredly replying, "Leave me alone."

Vlad gave up with persuading the obviously disorientated and scared teen and left him alone; he had other ways of which to take the boy for himself.

When Vlad came out Sam and Tucker looked quizzically and worriedly at him, he ignored them and flew off, the two looked at each other in panic.

Sam and Tucker stood outside the dome trying to peer in and when Danny finally came out, Sam hugged him tightly "don't EVER do that again."

"You're not my mom," Danny said softly though returned the hug.

Tucker came up, "You beat your record dude."

Danny hardly smiled, "by how much?"

"You went off the freaky scales," His dark skin friend told him seriously, clutching his PDA nervously.

Danny stared soberly at nothing for a moment. Sam and Tucker fell silent, waiting for their friend to say something.

He sighed in a dejected manner and picked the two up, enhanced hearing was not the only ability that came with being half ghost; he also had paranormal strength as well as many other abilities of course. Otherwise picking two healthy sized teenagers would be a big struggle for him.

The half-ghost took his two companions, straight into their rooms and no more then a "see you tomorrow," passed his lips. He had a lot on his mind at the moment. He flew straight to his room but halted as he turned intangible into his room, his mom was crying on his empty bed, Jack patting her back encouragingly.  
>"Oh, Jack where could he have gone?" He heard Maddy sob.<br>"I don't know Mads but he's in so much trouble!" Danny mentally cringed, how is it that in one night so much could go wrong?

The ghost teen backed up out of his room and wandered how he was going to play this out. He had disintegrated his casts. He had left without his crutches and now his parents had found out. This was going to be one to explain…

"Having trouble?"

Danny whipped around and allowed his palms to fill with ecto-energy and then gasped.

At first he thought the figure was Clockwork but he was wrong. The figure that watched him with calm red eyes had the same pale complexion and lightening tattoo that ran through and across his left eye while his right eye bore two deep scars. This ghost however was more lanky then Clockwork, if Danny could remember right. This ghost also had a crimson hooded cloak that travelled down the entities length. The wrist length shirt was sunlit yellow, with a darker shaded arrow at its intersect this matched the dirty blonde lock of hair that stuck out from his hood. while his jewelled gauntlets matched his cloak and black belt kept his loose clothes against his cold skin. The ghosts clothes were torn and Danny could just about make out many light cuts and old wounds.

His overall look reminded the teen of a scarecrow, a very foreboding scarecrow.

"Who in the ghost world are you?" Danny frowned at the ghost who frowned equally back at him.

The ghost studied him for a moment then smiled charmingly.

"Then you don't know me?" his voice was very rusty, as if he hadn't spoken in a very long time.

"No," Danny folded his arms and forgot his current situation.

"How cold my brother is," The entity replied with a mock hurtful tone, eyeing Danny's reaction then becoming serious, "I am Foresight, I see what could have been, unlike my dear brother _who sees all."_

Danny's eyes widened, "Your Clockworks brother?"

"Yes."

The teen studied him thoughtfully but laughed despite himself, "Clockwork has no brother," he chuckled, "He would have told me."

This time Foresight raised an eyebrow, "Oh? And Clockwork has told you about his past or anything to do with him then?"

Danny silenced suddenly and scowled, "He doesn't need to."

"But I am his brother," Foresight continued, "and despite your beliefs, I have come to help you."

Danny went quite and then told Foresight as calmly as he could, "I don't need your help."

"Then this town and those you love die with you."

"What!" Danny jumped in panic, "you wouldn't'!"

"No, but you do."

"I'd never!" Danny protested shakily.

"It is what happens when you refuse this request."

"But you said you see what _could have_ been," Danny replied desperately.

"Yes," Foresight replied uncaringly, "And I see that because you come with me."  
>Danny didn't know what to do and absently backed away, "I can't," He said looking behind him fearfully.<p>

"You can," Foresight came forward with such grave intensity in his eyes, he looked scary, "I can sort your family and friends out, they will not know you were gone. And where we are going, you won't be gone long."

Danny frowned at him, "I don't know, get Clockwork, I can't just go waltzing off like that with some stranger!"

Foresight scoffed and smiled ounce more, "It was I who kept ghosts from attacking you whilst you were too injured."

Danny looked in panic at the ghost for a moment.

"I _would_ have been sent to do this a while ago, but I have come to do it as the situation can no longer be ignored. When you come back you will be absolute."

"Come back?" Danny replied unsurely.

Foresight sighed, "Here."

He raised a hand and Danny tensed as a staff appeared in his grasp.  
>The staff was almost as long as Foresight, give or take a few inches. It was a very dark brown. At its top it held a large orb that emitted a strong ominous claret color. Two black feathers were also attached above the orb.<p>

Foresight swept the sphere and their environment changed.

Danny looked around, eyes wide in terror and shock. Rubble surrounded the two, lamp posts smashed and splayed while cars had been thrown and turned over.

Danny slowly turned to see that the Fenton works was no more.

"Change it back!" Danny cried out and he felt the reminder of his evolving powers as his core throbbed coldly.

Foresight smiled cruelly, though Danny did not see this for his back was turned.

The staff glowed and their surroundings became ounce more the peaceful night and town, Danny was used to.

"Do you see now that if you do not control these powers of yours they will inadvertently ruin what is left of your life."

Danny didn't like how he phrased it (He didn't like how this ghost phased anything) but somehow, he knew the ghost was right and he let his head drop as the ghost

Put its hand on his shoulder, "It is how Clockwork would have wanted it."

Danny's eyebrows furrowed in confusion at this but then he said, "Can't I say goodbye?"

Foresight's eyes narrowed, "No child, you cannot. It will be as if you were never gone, trust me."

But Danny felt like the ghost in front of him was most untrustworthy and as he stared unsurely into those red eyes he saw… longing.

His head was screaming at him to turn and run but his throbbing core made him feel other wise.

"Okay," He said quietly, "But no one will worry or know?"

The spirit smiled elatedly and he waved his hand dismissively as a portal appeared beside him.

"Don't worry;" He calmed the teen and waved his staff and as he did so a copy of Danny was made, "It will be as if you never left."

And with much hesitation, Danny entered the portal, followed by Foresight who placed his hands behind his back along with his staff.

Danny's copy watched them leave and as the portal closed, it faded out of existence.

* * *

><p><strong>Disclaimer: I do not own Danny Phantom but any OC characters belong to me.<strong>

**Loki: How was that children? Rate and review if you must, the future is set *chuckles evilly**

**Agnomen: LOKI! How could you leave them on ANOTHER cliff hanger?**

**Loki: Quite easily actually, Now 'Nommy' do explain to the pitiful children.**

**Agnomen: Don't call me Nom or our kind readers 'pitiful children'. Okay, I know a lot of people tend to back away from OC stories, but I won't lie and say that you'll see a lot of Foresight and Danny moments. But Clockwork, Sam and Tucker will help out right? Haha You'' find out…**

**Here is how I picture foresight :**

**.com/art/Danny-Phantom-foresight-291523621**


	7. Chapter 7: All we are

Clockwork watched the spectacle as it passed by; mild disgust could be seen passing his features. The child on the glowing image, shuddered its last breathe as he did nothing.

It was not because the time master was cruel or did not care; it was because his job was to prevent the disruption of the time line not act against it. He'd seen so much death and cruelty that he was unbiased towards it. Sometimes he'd be sighing in relief when a creatures suffering came to an end… even if it was through death. He understood and knew. That was all. He closed his luminous scarlet eyes as different scenes flickered across the screens that floated around his lair. Here there was no problem. No one had dared tamper with the timeline for a very long time, well… if you don't count him.

The time masters eyes shifted to the cabinet that stood at the corner of the room. On the cabinet's highest shelf was a very dark and twisted ghost. Clockwork was perhaps the only one that could pity the creature. Cast away, to whither and die.

His eyebrows knitted as he looked back to the screens that portrayed life itself. Creatures: living, breeding, aging and dying. Every breathing aspect was so insignificant, though necessary.

Even if the creature behind him was filled with evil it bore only suppressed rage and confusion. There was only one person that it truly hated and that was its own self. This was pitiful.

Clockwork had thought to kill it but knew that it was something that still belonged in the time zone and as a rule; Clockwork did not kill those from the time line.

For a moment he just hovered staring in a bored fashion at the screens, the purple tinted room around him flashing with the change in colours. This room for observing was circular and carried on upwards with screens portraying images from different alternate universes, Clockwork watched them all, though his interests had always been towards the center, the universe that was the strongest and yet most fragile: The core universe. All alternate universes branched from this one universe and without it, all would crumble like autumn leaves. The crumbling of the universe also meant the crumble of these realms and this would mean the death of the sanctity of life. No one knows what would happen then. They guessed with the ending of Sanctity would mean something worse then death and there would just be nothing.

Clockwork pondered on these intriguing thoughts for a moment as his ever changing form stared blankly across the room. He decided to look ounce more upon a certain half ghost. He lifted his staff and glided to the centre of this brick room. In the centre was a stone basin, its contents twisting and twirling with ever changing hues. He knew the face of every creature in the world and this one happened to be his favourite. He kept this as a secret but his interests were sparked as he brought his staff to the basin and willed it to glow; the basin glowing in response. He waited patiently for the trick to work; he always found this half-ghost intriguing as his paths were constantly changing, not quite set in stone as every other living thing he knew of. So what would have changed this time? He never got bored of looking into Danny's past, present or future which was never clear. Why? He didn't know and wondered if it was the entity of life messing with him.

"Call forth Phantom," He commanded it in his deep voice.

The Basin shone a gentle white and then it fizzled into nothing. Clockwork tried ounce more, why wasn't the child's face appearing in the basin?

This time, the basin hissed and spat, he had to float back a few metres as the bubbling halted. This was odd.

The time master turned and as he did a blank screen appeared in front of him, what was going on? Why could he not see Danny?

This time he looked into the past and saw everything right up until the child had floated to his own abode and then the time master's vision subsided into darkness.

* * *

><p>Valerie sighed with disdain. She had played illness for a few weeks and then was fortunate enough to hear that her father had <em>miraculously <em>been given a holiday to the canary isles for a few more weeks. Today, Tuesday, was time to go back to school. She'd heard from facebook that Danny was back and on crutches. This sucked. In the end she had a job that had benefited her and in the end it had come between her and him. Life is a cruel and never ending circle. The dark-skinned girl sighed softly as she began to tame her bed head.

"Valerie!" She heard her dad call, "breakfast is on the table!"

She perked up at that; Damen didn't usually cook unless he was in a good mood. That was nice. She had told Vlad that she wanted to quit her job and he seemed okay with it. She thought that he understood. That was cool.

She trotted downstairs and smiled at her dad, "I'm going to get my job back at the Nasty burger daddy."

"Oh that's great hun!" He replied happily, placing a loaded plate of egg and bacon down for her.

Valerie dug in and thought of school.

She couldn't go and live her life without apologizing to Danny or making it up to him in some way.

When she found out that Danny had survived; she didn't know how to really feel. Obviously she felt relief, as she'd had on her conscience a nasty title of murderer. Killing the ghost boy was inevitable to her. She wasn't going to quit her ghost hunting entirely. No, she needed revenge, not only for trashing half of her life but for deceiving her into nearly killing the boy she fancied. The ghost boy needed to get the message that she wouldn't stop at anything to destroy him molecule by molecule. However she didn't want Danny in the thick of it. That was never her intention and it is another reason to why she had dumped him.

Now she thought about it. Danny ended up always getting hurt in some way when there was a ghost attack. Ounce or twice she had a deep suspicion but whenever she looked into his intense sapphire gaze she mentally kicked herself for ever linking the boy to that spectre scum. He's just really clumsy.

If she linked back up with the cute teenager she could not only make it up to him in some way but also keep a close eye on him. If there was a ghost attack during school, how would Danny protect himself on crutches?

She sighed as a new wave of remorse crashed down on her and she decided to vent out a bit of her anxiety on the succulent sausages and bacon that lay calling her name in front of her.

She'd speak to him at school today, even if she had to drag him away from Tucker and uh… Sam.

* * *

><p>Sam rolled over in annoyance.<p>

"As if!" she hissed groggily.

When you're just at the climax of an amazing dream your parents just have to wake you from your tranquil slumber. Sam's dad had burst into her bedroom as per usual to everyday of her life. She pulled the sheets over her head and imagined it was a Saturday, mentally cursing herself for ever offering to stay up late for Danny over something so stupid. Her dad was called Jeremy, he did not work like her Mum and he was quite effeminate. His usual wardrobe included a sleeveless knit blue sweater which he wore above a thin full cotton cardigan and cream formal trousers. Sam often blurted out her distaste for his fashion fail.

"Come on Samantha, darling, its wakey time!" Her dad opened the black curtains and as the sunlight poured in; Sam rolled off her bed and scuttled under it, as if the light was a hindrance to her pail skin.

Jeremy put his hands on his hips in an exasperated fashion and sighed in annoyance, why was their daughter the complete opposite of them?

"Samantha Manson," He warned, "you have school."  
>Sam poked her head out of the safe haven of her under bed. "I'm ill," She lied dramatically.<p>

"No, your not," he told her firmly.

"Yes, I am!"

"Samantha," He growled, getting fed up of her now "I know you're lying because when you actually are ill; you won't admit it."

"Fine," Sam stood and glowered at him and then remembered that she was supposed to meet Tucker to go and pick up Danny.

"Oh yeah," She slapped her hand across her face, "I gotta' meet Danny and Tucker!"

She looked at her clock and sighed with relief, Danny wouldn't be awake yet and Tucker was probably getting dressed by now.

"What did your mother and I tell you about the_ Fenton_ child?" Jeremy rolled his eyes at the word 'Fenton'.

"I don't know, I probably wasn't listening," She shrugged and opened her wardrobe to pick out some clothes.

"Well I don't approve," Jeremy continued regardless, "All he bring is bad luck…_and just look at you_."

Sam appeared from behind her bed curtain and looked up confusedly, "what about me?"

She had pinned her ebony hair back with a green band and applied her purple lipstick and mascara. Her midriff exposed under her short black tank top and coal choker worn in the middle of her neck. Her green and black crosshatch skirt ended above her knees and purple stockings.

Her parents could not stand her choice of wardrobe but she didn't care; it exposed her individualism. She sometimes wondered whether some people could even pronounce that word: _**in·di·vid·u·al·ism**__**. **_ _**It also helped that in third grade, Danny said he liked what she wore. That was cool. **_

Jeremy could only just huff and flap his arms at her, "you don't bring any handsome young men home because of that."

"Dad…" Sam glowered at him, "…you just pointed to all of me."

"Precisely," He nodded as if he'd just made a great point.

"UGH!" Sam threw her arms up and began to haul on her combat boots.

Jeremy rolled his eyes and passed it off as a silly teenage thing.

"Where is mum?" Sam asked as she briefly glanced at the mirror that stood on the dresser across her room.

"Oh," Jeremy looked up, "The phone went off as we came up."

"Oh okay," Sam stood and stretched, "Well… see you later, I think were going up the park after school again."

"Don't be late home," Jeremy threatened, "or no desert!"

"Sure, sure…" She waved dismissively, before retrieving her spider backpack from a messy pile of clothes and retreating downstairs.

Pamela wasn't in the kitchen.

"Hmm…" Sam shrugged to herself and grabbed some toast that had been left for her.

At that moment Pamela entered, looking smug on her make-up covered face.

"Mom, your face isn't a colouring book, lay off the make-up." Sam commented,_ someone's life must have been crushed if mum is to be smiling like that…_

"Who was on the phone anyway?" Same asked ignoring the disapproval on her mother's face.

"Oh…" Pamela smiled darkly, "The Fenton woman."

"What about?" She asked warily, "Is Danny not coming to school?"

"Nope," Pamela shrugged uncaringly, "not today, I don't really care what's happened to him."

Sam dropped her toast, "What do you mean?"

"Oh, apparently his mother checked on him and he's gone missing, She asked if we'd seen him."

"And what did you say?" Sam asked now really worried.

"I told her what I thought."

"And what did you think!" The gothic girl asked with a bit of hysteria.

"That he was probably rioting and going out partying, causing trouble like all the rest of the kids like him."  
>"How could he when he can't even WALK WITHOUT HELP!"<p>

"Samantha…" her mom gasped suddenly shocked and hurt.

"He's been in hospital for nearly a month, suffered a massive accident, been pestered about it at school! His parents must be worried sick and you go and say something like that? I'm ashamed of you. What if that were me?" Sam folded her arms in disgust and then suddenly raised them, "No… wait, and don't answer that. I already know the answer: you wouldn't care because all I am to you is a disappointment!"

Danny was missing. After all his parents had gone through and her mom just had to make it worse to score points. Right now, Sam was more interested in finding out what was going on with Danny.

"Sam I_" But Pamela was cut off with a dismissive tone: "I'm going to find Danny."

With that, she left.

Pamela stared at the door as if it had just smacked her in the face and when Jeremy finally revealed that he'd seen _everything_, he moved to comfort her.

Pamela crumpled into tears on his shoulders and choked out a typical "Where did we go wrong."

Sam had never felt so angry and confused at one time in her whole life. Danny had mysteriously disappeared. Right now, she assumed that he was probably sulking somewhere after last night and she broke into a run down the street towards Tuckers house.

What happened last night was really bad and Danny was probably scared or upset, most likely trying to rub it over. He's such an idiot!

Sam turned the corner but smacked into Tucker as she went by. Both were sent careering to the hard floor with a grunt.

A group of teenagers laughed heartily at this but their entertainment was ignored as Sam gasped.

"Tucker, Danny is gone!"

"I heard."

The two struggled to their feet and turned to take off towards Danny's house.

* * *

><p>I wondered to myself quietly, as I observed the expensive artwork that was painted upon the thin layers of plastic, that were stuck against my nails. I had been so excited when daddy had surprised me with the early trip to the nail salon; that it confused me as to why I was feeling so downcast and unhappy now. Daddy usually surprised me with nice things but for ounce I wasn't actually all too bothered about showing all the girls' my nails. I wasn't even bothered about their opinion which I would guess as being good. However could it be that their opinions of me were always exaggerated? Well, I didn't know. I was popular, I got all the best clothes first choice and my daddy loved me. So why did I feel so down.<p>

I know my daddy will ask me what my friends thought of my nails, oh, and the new top that he'd bought for me. Daddy said that it doesn't matter if Momma left us because she loves her new boyfriend in Spain more then me and him. He was really bitter about it and I do not care for my Momma because my daddy's love for me makes up for it. I've always been happy with anything daddy gets me so why am I looking all depressed?

I look over at Star who is slouched and resting her fair head on her hand. She looks just as oppressed as me… I should say something really. Play dumb and act as if I don't know why she's upset, though I do. She had asked Dash if he'd want to hook up with her after I said that I didn't want to go out with him on chat last night. Obviously he threw the nice gesture right back into her face. That's why I don't usually date jocks anymore. I went out with Jason ounce and it sucked. We went to a party and he showed me off to his team like I was some expensive horse. I hated that, even though a lot of people think I'm dim but I do have feelings; and that hurt.

I think that is why I'm upset really. Even when you're popular there is a downside to it and it so happens that for me that its always the boys. The popular boys in this school are always bellow average and immature, but cute and don't lower your rank in popularity. Then you got the cute boys who aren't so popular but you know they're totally sweet. I could name a few, specifically one.

I remember going out with Danny just to make Sam jealous. Star was actually the one who thought up the idea. I think she was upset after Manson mouthed off to her and I was all too happy to comply, especially because I don't like Sam. You only have to look at her to hate her. She goes on about all this indi…individualism crap and vegetarian stuff but it's so much easier to live like I do. You can be individual when you have money and popularity because all the other kids copy what you do because they think it's cool. But Sam, she's just not worth the copper in my pockets. So I agreed.

And that's what it was about at first: making Samantha jealous.

When I started talking to Danny, the first thing I thought was what a loser he was. The only girls he had probably even spoken to would be Sam and his mom; Idiot.

But I kind of got to know him a little better and then he got me that necklace which, I have to admit, was Fabulous! It was very kind of him to do that and I really liked it. My papa asked where I'd got it from and I told him the truth because there was nothing wrong with it. I saw him smile. I wondered why, because he usually doesn't like any of my boyfriends.

Then when the dance was coming up, Danny managed to pluck up the courage to ask me. I said yes and I'll admit that I had totally forgotten about Sam. If papa liked Danny, then so do I and that's okay because I wasn't _hurting_ anyone. However I remembered the night I was getting dressed about why I was doing this. If I started to like, like Danny then my status would be ruined. Wouldn't it? Dash hated Danny and that meant that all the other jocks did and so all their girl friends too and most of them are my friends, even if I didn't like some of them.

So I had to look in the mirror and spend a while, trying to figure it out. In the end I looked good and was going to a dance where I was going to hurt one of his only friends. Either way, Danny would come to realise why I did this and that's because in the popular world, there are very few people you can trust.

When I heard the door ring, my dad had already answered it by the time I'd gotten downstairs. I came around him and the large smile on my face was not fake. Danny scrubbed up really well; he looked cute and proper boyfriend material. Not only that but he was smiling genuinely at me. I'd forgotten my purpose all over again.

Papa put on his tough guy act and we left, I remember thinking about whether I should encourage him to work out and eat more, he'd look totally 'hench'.

But I also like him how he is.

Sam wasn't at the party, so I focused on having a good time and I really did have a good time. Danny's attention was 100% on me and I loved it. Our conversations were directed towards me completely and I felt guilty that I was talking about myself and asked him about himself and he shied away from that conversation completely and went off to get some punch. This sparked my curiosity.

While he was gone I took my time in looking to where Star and some of the other girls were. They didn't look too happy and I do believe the mass of boys taking advantage of the free food were all supposed to be dancing and spending time with them. I reflected on my current relationship with Danny and mentally cringed, hang on a second... I wasn't in a relationship… was I?

Danny came back and had even remembered to get me what I'd asked for and a little extra.

"I thought you might be hungry," He had said and offered a plate of different variations of food from the counter.

I felt so guilty that I hardly ate and when Sam came, I had to end it. I was getting myself confused and had totally fallen for a loser.

So I spoke with Sam and found she wasn't his girlfriend, I was glad and annoyed at that but used the conversation to my advantage and sent a few snide remarks her way and gave her Danny's necklace, since I'd never use it after this, even if I liked it…

After that some weird stuff happened but I remember spending the rest of the night feeling sorry for myself and listening to what Dash had to say on the whole thing. Trying to chat me up again, I wished I could just have someone take me home but I'd just ditched my date. This sucked. Especially because before I left I saw him with Manson and that other boy (Tucker) having a great time.

When I got home I shut the door and meant to creep upstairs but papa managed to catch me.

"Hey mi Nina, How was it? Did he treat you nice, he seemed like a nice guy?"

Everyone thinks Papa is really scary but I know that he's actually quite sensitive. He acts hard but in front of me he's easy to talk to. I think I lied to him because in the end I knew he'd have been really upset with me. Why? Because I had betrayed Danny's trust and I think he actually really like me and I went and threw it in his face. I smiled and told Daddy: "I had loads of fun."

Daddy was happy. I think he was hoping that I'd find someone genuine and not someone who'll cause me to cry and sob because they'd hurt my feelings.

I now realised that I had caused all that myself.

I also understand that when Valerie went out with Danny that she never lost her popularity. I know after what happened to her she didn't have much too really lose but nobody really bothered them and… they had fun. Nobody really knows why Valerie dumped him. One day she was having the time of her life and then all of a sudden there was an awkward silence between them and Danny looked really saddened by it. Rumour goes round' that Valerie dumped him because of her job, I still don't understand it but apparently she's after him again but he's just not interested.

I think Danny is the 'you only have one chance' type of guy. I hope he is wrong because I like him and… maybe it could work one day? I sit here thinking about this because Dash and 'the guys' are planning to do something really mean to him after school today and I was surprised at myself when I'd slapped him. I think I'm concerned for the guy. He looked so tired yesterday when he came; he just wanted to become invisible. Unfortunately it's impossible for a human to become invisible.

I shrugged in annoyance, I shouldn't have slapped Dash but the way he cupped his face even made some of the other boy's smirk. He really needs to get over himself. We all know that he's an unmentionable, nasty bully but we say nothing because he's big and he's popular. Now I slapped him he kind of shrivelled back into his shell a bit and went quite. Now he's gobbing off in the back of the classroom and I can't be bothered to listen to him though I know he's talking about me.

After a while, Star had decided she didn't like him too, because she spun around in her chair and told him to shut up about it. I then also registered that Star was a really good friend. She looked up to me and worshipped my secrets and defended their contents. She bent over and asked me if I was okay, I mustered a smile and said gently, "I'm okay, are you alright after this morning?"  
>Star recoiled and blinked at me in disbelief and replied warily, "I guess so."<p>

"Do you still like _him_?"

There was an awkward silence for a moment and then she replied a little more openly.

"No, your right, jocks aren't worth the effort."

I nodded, I wasn't going to brag about how I was right and she should listen to me because I don't listen to myself. Does that make sense?

"Do you still like Danny?"

Now it was my turn to recoil in disbelief. I looked at her and found that she was being serious.

"Of course not silly, who'd be interested in such a loser like that?"  
>Star nodded, she then returned to slouch and look despairingly towards the front of the class.<p>

I slumped forward and sighed at my idiocy. Star was more observant then I gave her credit for but I still can't listen to my self.

At that moment Lancer walked in. He looked flustered and when we all glanced at the clock that read how late he was for registration we realised something was wrong and as his eyes narrowed at us we wondered what we'd done wrong. Perhaps Danny had gotten wind of what Dash was going to do and was too scared to come in and I couldn't possibly blame him.

"Has anyone seen Daniel at all since yesterday afternoon?"

What? Did I hear right?

Everyone just stared at him as if he'd spoken a weird language and after a moment Dash's voice echoed our thoughts; "What do you mean? Why?"

stood very seriously at his question and frowned at the whole class.

"Daniel's mother went to see him and he was there and then early in the morning he was gone and he's been gone since." There was a pause as we waited for him to say that they'd found him and he was scared because we knew that Dash was gunna' do something terrible today and nobody had come forward to say anything.

I shifted uncomfortably and then he continued; "Danny cannot possibly runaway on his own, especially in his current condition, so we're asking this because I have a suspicion that maybe he was helped."

When he was met with intense silence the man watched every reaction. Someone sniffed and we all looked around to see if it was the work of a guilty conscience but it was just that spotty red head. Then I noticed four seats were missing, Dannys (obviously) and Sam and Tuckers. There was no surprise there since they were his guides they'd probably be helping looking for him. But Valerie's… We all heard on Facebook that she was supposed to come back today.

* * *

><p>Maddie was so frightened. Jack was very upset too. The police were coming over as apparently the disappearance of an injured fourteen year old baby boy was not as serious as all the other crap going on in the city! That is why they didn't come over first thing. How distasteful!<p>

Jazz was upstairs with Sam and Tucker who had come over in hysterical fits too. Their parents called and Tucker's dad agreed to let him off school while Sam's were reluctant but agreed all the same. Maddie was very awkward when talking to Pamela who never apologized for what she said earlier. In fact; Sam apologized for her but she didn't want to hear it off Samantha. They knew the girl was the complete distinct, opposite of her parents. It was also obvious that Danny liked her so they were not intent on hacking away at the poor girls feelings.

So Maddie sent her upstairs along with Tucker to keep Jazz Company because she seemed down for some reason.

Jack came into the kitchen and stood there for a moment, he was contemplating something.

"What if a ghost has taken him, Mads?"

"Don't be silly honey; we would have heard something," Though she sounded doubtful, and after a moment asked seriously, "Was the portal open?"

"No, it's been on lockdown when we're not in there n' I checked to see earlier. Portals don't usually open as much when it's usually closed to…"

"But I don't understand, his crutches are still there!"

"I don't know... did he leave his window open?"

"He always does…"

The two sat quietly until Jack sounded hopeful, "Maybe Vladdie knows something! Jazzy pants went to him didn't she?"

Maddie had her doubts about this, it wasn't logical. Plus Danny obviously disliked Vlad.

She nodded anyway, Vlad was mayor and he obviously liked Danny, so he might help out.

Jack picked up the phone and began to dial Vlad's mobile, which he'd actually given to Maddie a while ago.

"..." hello v m

"Hey V-man its Jack," Jack boomed down the phone.

"…"

"I know its almost nine in the mornin' bu_"

"…"

"I understand V-man and I wouldn't be calling unless it was really serious!" Jack replied desperately.

"…"

"Yes it is, I don't think you knew; since you obviously were not expecting my call but Danny's gone."

"…"

"Maddie checked him late last night and he was tucked up but then we came early in the morning you see cos' we had a call from the hospital and he was gone!"

"…"  
>"Yeah we checked the toilette but he couldn't have gone anywhere as he hadn't got his crutches."<p>

"…"

"I'd be really grateful. I knew I could count on you!"

* * *

><p>"Calm down Jazz," Sam attempted to soothe the older teen, vainly. Sam however seemed just as hysterical and the gothic girl put her hand against Jazz' shoulder and smiled patiently though the worry that clouded her eyes basically shouted her current, inner panic.<p>

"But how can I calm down!" Jazz hissed solemnly, "My baby brother is missing and worst of all, you two didn't tell me what had happened till now!"

Tucker frowned at that, "Yeesh, Jazz we ent' gonna go and gas on Danny just so you can burn on him."

Sam rolled her eyes at Tucker, "Jazz you can't expect us to tell you every hiccup Danny coughs, this is exactly why he never told you about his ghost powers."

"Why? I might be a bit worried about him, is that it?"

Sam raised and exasperated eyebrow at her and smiled despite her irritation, "I bet you he's off sulking because Vlad had one of his 'join me' speeches."

"Even Danny isn't so stupid as to wonder of without a trace over something like that!"

"She does have a point," Tucker appended, "Don't give me that look Sam, this isn't good and even if your right and he is sulking then he's gonna' be in a lot of trouble. I'm sorry but even I know that Danny would sleep on something like this since Vlad tries to get him to join the fruitloop everyday!"

Sam couldn't help but agree, he was right after all, this was serious!

"So what do we do?" Jazz sniffed, impatience outlining her tone.

"Well I have and Idea," Tucker smiled brightly, "Where's the 'boo'merang?"

Jazz looked quizzically at him and flicked a stand of red hair out of her face and asked in heavy annoyance at his bizarre question: "Why would you want that?"

Sam who had clocked onto the idea nodded, "Why didn't I think of that?"

"Where is it?" Tucker asked again his voice full of excitement.

"In the lab but I don't see why you'd want it..."

"Wait here while I get it, Sam can explain."

"So wait, that's why it always goes for Danny, its what?"

"Yeah, it's locked onto his ecto-signature, so all we have to do is throw it."

Jazz stood back with Tucker and gestured for the gothic girl to carry on with a hopeful smile.

Sam aimed for the open window and thrust the boo'merang into the air and ordered it clearly to, "find Danny!"

The neon green and silver device flickered and took of towards the window before disappointingly circling the room.

It twisted and spun swiftly towards Sam who squeaked in shock and was hauled to the ground by Tucker. Jazz squeaked and dove upon her purple clad bed.

The boo'merang rammed straight into the wall, falling against the bedside-table and knocking of an old lamp. Crash!

Jazz sat up and looked resignedly at the shattered ruin of the lamp he grandma had passed down to her but now even more worried; divided her attention to the two teens that were sprawled across her floor.

She looked expectantly at them as if she was expecting her scrawny little brother to suddenly appear out of nowhere. Sam grumbled and shook Tucker off of her. He tumbled maladroitly onto his stomach and rolled onto his backside to sit up and hold his aching head while Sam went to grab the device that had caused the crash.

"Jazz-" they heard Jack call "-What was that?"

"Nothing," Jazz shouted reassuringly, "Tucker fell over!"

A resigned "okay" was heard and Jazz wondered that maybe even the optimistic Jack was hoping that Danny would suddenly appear.

"I don't understand!" Sam nearly cried out in agitation, "Why isn't it working?"  
>"Maybe its bust," Tucker added thoughtfully.<p>

"I don't know…" Sam's eyebrows knitted and she whacked it lightly against her palm. Unfortunately it didn't do anything. She raised her arm to throw it again but Jazz caught the device before anymore damage could be brought to her possessions. "Or maybe Danny is in human form?" She offered nervously.

"Oh right, why didn't I think of that?" Sam hissed sarcastically and slapped her palm against her face for good measure, "it is keyed to Danny whether he's in human or ghost form."

Tucker raised his hands as Jazz went to retaliate angrily, "Lets just simmer down, there must be a reasonable explanation for this." He brought a hand against his chin as he began to wonder thoughtfully before a plausible explanation was brought to his mind and passed his blunt lips, "What if Danny is…"

Sam covered his mouth, "Don't speak nonsense Tucker… but I think I have and idea. Let's pay our pal Vlad a visit."

* * *

><p>Vlad was a very busy man. He had multiple businesses to run, press conference, board meetings, court sessions and papers to discuss, not to mention the other… <em>Affairs<em> he must deal with. You would expect that he had little to no time for the likes of a fourteen turning fifteen year old, teenage boy. Surprisingly the middle aged loner did. He found plenty of time and decided to take a day off, solely to seek some sort of explanation to why Daniel had not returned home. Daniel, however, was not a normal child. He was an extraordinary child with heap loads of potential. His mother was the love of the billionaire's life and he was sure to the fact that he could not possibly allow something else to happen to the boy or dear Maddie. He was unsure of who he'd rather have in his procession. If he had the choice: he'd take both. But if he could only have one he was unsure.

If he had Maddie… yes life would be ecstasy. To have the beautiful woman sleeping next to him every night, tending to him in illness and supporting him in times of need, yes it sure would beat the bachelor life of living with a cat. He didn't really think that. He stroked behind the silver she-cat's ear fondly. Daniel was right about getting a cat. He'd always been against getting such a contemptuous creature but was glad to find that his cat was quite an affectionate creature and he enjoyed its company. But let's keep that a secret; he'd never admit it to anyone - especially not Daniel.

Ah Daniel. He was not the male reflection of Maddie and definably not Jack (much to Vlad's appreciation). From what he knew, Daniel's traits were taken from Madeline's father. He was the smaller splitting image of that messy black haired, robust man with the pale complexion. His spectacled eyes were kind sapphires. He knew this because Maddie had showed him a picture of herself with him in the college-days.

Would Daniel be robust too when her grows? He was too small and fragile looking to ever think of him as anything else but. Vlad shook his head as he sifted boredly through security footage of different areas in the city, though his musing constantly distracted his attention.

Daniel was different to the rest of the Fenton's though. His spirit was undoubtedly from Maddie which was one of the reasons why Vlad was drawn to the boy. He saw Maddie in his fiery spite, he saw her father's traits glow from the child and best of all is that there were no hints of Jack. Daniel is the son Vlad never had. He should be his son. This was a key feature for Vlad and he has asked himself if he was forced to choose between the two: Who would he pick?

He loved Maddie. He desired her but his life would be an awkward thing to have her around. He wondered if she'd accept this side of him. Especially after knowing that it was that idiot of a mistake she had married's fault.

However, deep down the billionaire couldn't help but believe that she might not. He came to this conclusion because of how she had reacted to him (indirectly of course) during their college reunion.

Daniel knew though. Despite their _tussles _he would even go as far as to say that they understood each other. Daniel was also using Vlad as a learning tool. Vlad had seen him attempt to split himself into clones. There was something ironic about that, Vlad smiled to him-self. The clones! His little tantrum after Daniel had rejected him for the umpteenth time. He knew himself that waste of time was going to end with little results. He didn't want a clone. He wanted the real thing. Daniel would never be obsolete. But Vladimir Masters was not going to take bull-crap from a cocky fourteen year old without a bucketful of punishment to come along with it, obsolete or absolute. Daniel should join him. Daniel would join him. Daniel will join him.

Vlad didn't realise the pencil that had currently been in his hand had snapped until his periphery vision saw Daniel's form float gloomily towards the Fenton works. On the monitor and then…?

His eyebrows knitted in confusion as he replayed the scene which mysteriously went blank before he knew what was to happen next.

How odd…

"Honey whiskers," chirped the static voice of his Maddie hologram. He looked up as the flickering illusion smiled fondly at him, "There are intruders' breaking and entering."

Vlad gave a disgusted roll of his eyes and grumbled about 'nosy little brats'.

He let two black rings form at his waist and urged them to transform him ounce again into Plasmius.

He ran his gloved fingers across the surface of the desk before floating through the ceiling towards his visitors. He was a very busy man.

The first thing that his currently blood red eyes saw was what he had expected. Three teenagers_, how predictable of Daniels comrades, _he thought in annoyance.

They were armed. Sam led them, looking around nervously.

"Keep your eyes peeled, he could be anywhere," Sam warned, this made the invisible halfa smile.

"Danny?" Called Jazz tentatively and jumped as Vlad appeared from the air in front of her.

His hands crossed behind his back as he glared down at her in disapproval. "Daniel is not here, child."

* * *

><p><strong>Disclaimer: I do not own Danny Phantom or any of its <em>original <em>characters. **

**Okay, Sorry it took me so long to update. I'v had a lot of problems. I know this is a scrappy chapter but I promise it'll be the last crap one. Well I'm not going to promise but I'll try and put more effort into them.  
>Okay the reason why I did Paulina's part in first person was specifically because I wanted to put different points of view from different characters. So yes, on Sam, Jazz and Tucker chapters there will also be the POV of certain static characters on the show. I'm doing this mainly to help myself. I don't actually know if Paulina's mom was with her dad or not but I cannot recall ever seeing her. I also based her musing around the approval of her father because I think her shallowness is supported with the love of 'daddy'. <strong>

**PLEASE REVIEW! I love the amount of followers/favourites I am getting for this story but I think I'd love you to review as well. Even if its just a sentence!**


	8. Chapter 8: Pins and needles

**Hello,**

**I have answered all the reviews I have so far bellow, So we can just get along with the story. As usual I send my apologies for it taking so long to update, School and life hate me :)**

* * *

><p><strong>_~Chapter 8: pins and needles~_<strong>

Danny followed groggily behind the spiritual form of Foresight. His eyes soar and lids heavy, arms droopy and structure slouched. Foresight had been silent throughout this seemingly pointless flight. Danny wondered why he couldn't just teleport the two, like Clockwork. He wanted to ask him but couldn't help but stay silent as his icy orbs caught sight of Foresight's ragged cloaked back.

The tunnel, if you could call it that, was made up of odd swirling green energy. It was neither gas, solid nor liquid and when touched you would feel a terrible feeling grip at you, like you were about to fall into a snarling abyss of cold, darkness. When you thought it was cold, you'd suddenly become hot and vice versa. Danny had found all this out the hard way, as the first thing he did on entering this tunnel was slip a gloved hand into the strange substance, only out of curiosity.

_Though on contact with... the swirling solution his back arched and he ended up crumpled over in a fit of terror._  
><em>Foresight came to help by bringing his staff to Danny's chest. Only for Danny to cry out in disgust at having the feeling removed.<em>

_"Don't touch it," Foresight growled._

_"Do you think I'm stupid enough to touch it again!"_

_"I questioned your intelligence the moment you failed to hesitate to touch something you know nothing about."_

_Danny had no comeback for that and fell silent as he glared darkly at the odd character._

Arguing with Foresight was like arguing with a teacher, no matter what side you are on, you are in the wrong. So you should just hold your tongue and agree to disagree. That way the other party can just soak up in their own ego.

The fourteen-going-fifteen year old glared pointedly elsewhere and the spirit turned, expressionlessly down the tunnel.

There was something strange about this Spirit. Not the Clockwork type of strange but the… weird type you should instinctively not trust. Danny was sure that if it were not for the fact Foresight was related to Clockwork and that he was going to help him with his current dilemma; he'd turn tail and fly away as fast as he could.

Danny had always believed that Clockwork trusted him and would console to him that he had a brother. Granted that Clockwork had his privacy but the time master knew everything about Danny didn't he?

Danny felt a little betrayed at that thought; _I mean, he knows who I am, who my sister is and my friends, as well as every personal aspect of my life. Am I not entitled to a little knowledge about my guardian? Does he not care how I feel? He culd have at least warned me that his brother was going to drag me away from my bed and into… here._

Foresight's cracked and aged, no pun intended voice caused alarm bells to ring in the young Halfa's mind after a while of his distant musing: "Why are you slowing?"

It seemed like a fair enough question. There was no concern in that contemptuous voice though, just bored interest.

Danny shrugged confusedly and caught up with the spirit that had politely paused to allow him to do so before angrily snapping, "Well I would have been in bed by now. This tunnel is going on forever!"

"I see," Foresight frowned, "If you want to rest, I will happily carry you, if that is what it should take to diminish your complaining."

Danny's face dropped into mild embarassment as he muttered, "No its okay…"

"I insist," Foresight halted, both arms folded behind his back as a conniving smile traced his scarred features.

Danny backed up a little, unsure and weary at the spirit's sudden doggedness at having him rest.

"No, umm its okay I'll just… lets go," the confused teenager spluttered.

"Oh but you look so tired," Foresight cooed silkily, edging closer.

"Cut it out, will yah! I don't need yo-Ahhhh!"

Danny had backed ounce more into the swirling, green substance. His body arched back as if electric were pulsing through his body and he vaguely recalled this terrible feeling that caused every fibre in his body to contract, screaming with pain, from the time he had first gained his ghostly powers.

He wondered if Foresight was going to take them or kill him.

When he wished to pull from the green aura he fell down into nothingness, a calm feeling over whelmed his thoughts and he gladly embraced its warmth.

Foresight stared dully at the empty shell of which was Danny's body. The light frame hanging in the air like a ragdoll and patiently, the spirit waited for that shell's contents.

Sure enough a glowing orb of blinding blue light appeared to filter away from his body.

Foresight caught it before the light could be trapped within this chamber of lost souls.

"We wouldn't want that now would we?"

The spirit closed his eyes as he studied the soul of Danny Fenton.

There was a powerful amount of purity but it was clouded with doubt.

The cloaked figure was sure that he could un-cloud this soul and create something very powerful, a pleased smile formed across the cracked confines of his face and he pulled the half-human teenager from the aura and slumped him over the other shoulder, while the bright orb glinted through his gloved fingers.

With a dutiful glance down the tunnel he turned and continued the steady journey down the swirling confines of avocado.

* * *

><p>"Cut the crap, Vlad, we know all to well that you've got him. Where is my baby brother you creep!" Jazz directed the nose of her ecto-gun towards the blue-skinned, vampire looking ghost that was Vladimir Masters.<p>

Vlad edged closer, angry, narrowed red-eyes staring the teenage girl down.

"My dear child, Listen to me when I say that I know not of the whereabouts of your baby brother, who is in fact a teenage brat like you."

Jazz fired the weapon, which Vlad defected with a back hand and dark chuckle.

Sam leant forward and grabbed the ecto-gun from Jazz as the wall beside them was obliterated.

"I'm inclined to believe him Jazz, he looks serious!"

"I _am_ serious Samantha, child, I would call the police to remove you from my house but… it would seem I'd like your opinion on something that I believe was the last time Daniel was around."

Sam and Jazz found them-selves staring at Tucker along with Vlad; the African-American boy had been silent throughout this whole occasion.

"M-me?" He asked pointing to himself, nervously, "Why me?"

"Your Daniel's tech-boy, I am no hacker or computer engineer but from what I know: you have a way with technology. I want you to have a look at my computer."

Tucker was stuck for words, he didn't know what to do or say, he looked to Sam and Jazz for help and they allowed an incredulous gaze to travel to Vlad.

Danny was missing and Vlad was more interested in finding out what was wrong with his computer?

"I don't know, We need to find Danny I mean..."

"It's linked to Daniel you dolt," Vlad snapped dryly.

"Okay, I guess I could have a go," Tucker squeaked

"Good boy, now, stay there for a moment."

Without sparing a glance to the three, he floated over to a nearby light switch and flicked it off.

Jazz, shocked, stumbled back into Sam who landed on Tucker.

As the lights switched on and three pairs of eyes caught hold of Vlad standing by the opposite wall which had somehow moved to reveal descending stairs.

He had a slight glint of humour in his red eyes as he noted their current predicament.

Sam shoved off Jazz, her cheeks red with embarrassment and frustration, helping poor Tucker up as she went by.

Jazz folded her arms and asked with deep suspicion: "What was all that about?"

"I might be asking for your opinion but I am not inclined to show you how to activate my private lab's access."

"Danny already told us," Sam shrugged, "over here."

The Gothic girl trudged over to a small vase and pulled a flower, a metal fower, out.

Vlad's eyes widened indignantly, "But how did he?"

"Never mind," Sam smiled cannily.

Walking passed the startled tycoon and making her own way down his stairs. Vlad stood looking in the direction of the vase and began to stutter, indistinct sentences.

Jazz laughed to herself and Tucker shrugged , following their female friend down. Though were followed after by the millionaire, Vlad himself after a shout of, "That blasted child!"

Tucker looked impressed as he observed the different areas of Vlad's high tech lab. The man was currently unlocking his computer as the three teens took in the excessive view of cupboards where light discharge crept out of it's crevices. Separate cupboards were labeled for the contents, as were the drawers underneath the surfaces.

Vlad's lab was admirably clean and the three teenagers wondered whether the Billionaire was also testing out new cleaning products. It was very impressive.

Jazz openly had her opinion of how disgustingly creepy it was that the hologram that had just popped up, saying: "Kitty whiskers, how can I serve you?" - was unprofessional and psychologically disturbing that the hologram graphic was centered on her mother.

Vlad smiled swimmingly at her and patted her on the head, commenting on how ,"Annoyingly observant she appeared to be."

He also commented on the fact that this 'hologram graphic had been in operation for a very long time and that it was a massive mystery to how such an annoyingly observant little girl may not have noticed.'

"Oh, that's right," He brought a thoughtful hand to brush over his goatee, "Daniel doesn't trust you to go on his little 'ghost battles' does he?"

Tucker was amazed at the silence that followed Vlad's defensive outburst and suppressed himself for pointing at Jazz and shouting: "Lock-down!"

Instead he chuckled.

Sam nudged him angrily to which he shrugged and waved her down dismissively, minding his way to Vlad and what seemed to be his amazing tech-computer.

"You have to be kiddin' me," He cooed in awe, "Is this seriously the Mega-boot KB infinite!"

He brushed his hands eagerly over the shiny silver service of the Mayor's computer work surface.

Sam, becoming steadily worried that Tucker was about to hyperventilate, asked: "The mega-what?"

"-boot KB infinite, its like the best computer, you can't even call it a computer! It's processor is like: Over nine-thousand!"

"Yes, it was very expensive and I'd prefer if your drool, would not violate it's surfaces."

"But how did you manage to get it? It ain't out till like next year ennit'?"

"Actually, It's quite an interesting story-" Vlad went on happily "-You see I usually build my own computers, they are so much trustier, if you know what I mean."

Tucker nodded eagerly, "Oh my god yes! I can't believe how hard it is to get a decent fire-wall these days I mean, Even Avast is like Lego."

"Indeed, So I was on a business trip in Tokyo last year before I traveled to Amity and they very kindly showed me their latest gadgets and believe me when I tell you that this one is not the biggest or best. There is a processor like..."

Sam and Jazz watched the too awkwardly and wondered whether this was seriously the nut job who was trying to steal Maddie, murder Jack, Clone Danny, kick the crap out of Danny, Make Danny's life miserable_You get the point!

Jazz and Sam folded their arms simultaneously and both feigned a cough.

When that didn't work they both snarled, "OI!"

Vlad and Tucker, as if snapped out of a trance, stared their way in irritation.

"Can't you gals see two guys are computer conversing over here!" Tucker growled back.

Vlad folded his arms too, "Yes, It is quite rude. I expected it of a simpleton like Samantha but not you Jasmine."

"Hey," Sam snapped.

"We're supposed to be looking for Danny not talking about computers."

"Oh yeah," Tucker frowned, "Okay Computer, what's the problem?"

Vlad directed the mouse to a new window as he explained, "It's quite extraordinary really. You see, I am capturing this footage of Daniel-" The footage appeared on the screen "-and for some reason it just does this-" and the tape cut off before Danny could do anything else.

"Whoa," Commented Tucker, "that's pretty clear, how many megabytes can it_"

"Tucker!" Sam cuffed him over the head incredibly.

"Right," Tucker smiled nervously, "Danny."

"Okay, let's try increasing the footage RAM..."

Vlad rolled his eyes every ounce in a while and uttered a bored, "Yes, I've tried that. Oh well that could work"

The girls monitored them carefully, making sure that they didn't go off-topic again.

They had taken seat upon two of the many surfaces circling the metallic room. Sam sighed and watched her legs swing out of pure boredom.

"How is Danny gonna explain this to mum and dad?" Jazz asked fearfully.

"I don't know but we better concentrate on finding him first."

"I got it!"

The two girls and Vlad came to Tucker's screen and looked up as it began to play.

Danny went in the building, came out and then there was a white flash before the fuzzy snow screen followed.

"Explain to me how this is anything of importance?" Vlad said, eyebrows raised in annoyance.

"I think Danny was taken by a ghost, if I increase the definition… look, here!"

He jumped up onto the desk to point at the middle of the screen, after squeak of protest from Vlad of course.

"Just before the flash, something pops up here; I'd guess that it's a portal."

"Perhaps, so what ever came from this portal, it's something that doesn't want anyone to know whom or what it is," Vlad contributed thoughtfully.

"Clockwork," Jazz guessed quickly. Vlad looked curiously in her direction.

Tucker and Sam glared dangerously at her before Sam almost snarled, "We wouldn't have seen anything and he would have still been here."

"Yeah, that dude is the king of concealment," Tucker piped up, "And Opstay ithway ethay ommentscay onway Anny'sday uardiangay. Ehay on'tday antway ouyay obbinggay offway aboutway allway ishay ecretssay!" (1)

While Jazz raised a confused eyebrow upon Tucker's pig-Latin, Vlad leaned forward, blue eyes narrowed and smiling tediously.

"What's that about Daniel's guardian and secrets?"

"Utshay upway ouyay oronmay!" Sam hissed potently. (2)

"It's nothing important," Tucker defended hopelessly, "look we're getting off topic. Danny's in trouble and we now know that what took him was a ghost, shouldn't we be checking the ghost zone?"

Vlad slapped his forehead with his hand, "Oh why _of course_, I'd completely forgotten that_my half-ghost boy_ couldn't have disappeared into the dreaded ghost zone! What a good idea, _I didn't think_ to check there!"

"Okay, Mr. Sarcastic, have you got any ideas?" Jazz countered.

"I've tried all of my ideas; it'd appear that Daniel has completely disappeared into thin air."

* * *

><p>The uncomfortable feeling drifted throughout Danny's body and he couldn't recall a time of ever feeling like this. Perhaps you could relate it to paraethesia.<p>

His whole form tingled and the sensation of being pricked with needles was over-whelming. He groaned and sat up with a trembling hand gripping the burning within his core.

His blue, icy orbs opened to see that he was in a compact, brick clad room. The room had a russet luminous glow that clung to its confines. It smelt of damp, rotten wood and was sure that a small ghostly cockroach had just scuttled under the scrappy excuse for a bed that he was currently sitting on. The Roof appeared to be like a prism as its interior was pointed. Another architectural note was that the room was possibly a castle drum tower or turret though he latter would be the wiser guess. Apart from a cabinet that mounted a mirror and Danny's bed there was nothing else in this circular room.

Danny noted an arrow loop slit where the light apparently shined through. He assumed that this now served as a window because of the thin mesh that had been cut and shaped into it.

He sighed tiredly and wondered how he had managed to get himself into such a mess.

He remembered Foresight advancing towards him and then backing up into that horrible green energy stuff that made up the tunnel.

Danny shifted his weight to his palms as he moved to get of the bed; he had no interest in stopping here.

He wondered over to the arrow loop hole and peered through. From what he could see, there was the land ending of the presumable castle. Where this grey/purple land ended was a dark, avocado abyss and above was a dark purple and blue, _starry_ sky. Danny's brows knitted at the stars. They must be in a very advanced part of the ghost zone, which aroused more worries in his mind, how was he to get home? It was like watching a music video on youtube and then somehow ending on a cute cat video. He came closer to the mesh to see that further out into the darkness appeared to be another island, but he couldn't see that it was small.

The island was apparently covered in trees as their silhouettes were just about able to be viewed.

Danny backed up a little, running a gloved hand through his white hair. He steadily stumbled back onto his bed and looked around warily.

At that moment the handle creaked and opened on a door that suddenly appeared on the opposite wall to the arrow loop, at the end of the bed.

The lanky figure of Foresight appeared and Daniel suddenly jumped into a fighting stance, threateningly.

At this a wry smile formed on the spirit's lips and he folded his arms behind his back decently.

"Are you hungry?"

"No, I want to go home," Danny replied as menacingly as he could, though his stomach snarled in protest.

Foresight raised and eyebrow as the boy gripped his stomach.

"Fine I'm hungry," Danny pouted, "But I'm not eating anything a nut job like you tries to feed me."

"Careful," Foresight said, foreshadowing a darker tone, "you might hurt my feelings."

Danny jumped of the rickety bed and folded his arms stubbornly, "you tried to kill me."

"If I was going to kill you, would you be here? Now, Selfish child, I was simply teasing when you backed into the spirit embers."

"The wha?"

"Spirit embers, child, spirits that have died and become trapped within the abyss," Foresight turned around dully, "Surely my brother has taught you all this."

That was a statement and Danny deflated a little at it.

"No… he hasn't."

"I guess perhaps we shall start on the basics of existence and its classifications, during your eating rituals I suppose."

"You don't eat?" Danny asked losing interest in the small room, "I suppose ghosts don't have to eat."

"I am a spirit child, not a ghost, there is a significant difference."

"I don't get it, Clockwork never said-"

"Your Clockwork that you feel is so precious to you is trying to keep yoo shallow. I will answer all of your questions but only if you follow me to my humble dining hall. Maybe I'll tour you around the castle."

"I guess so…" Danny followed him out of the room and into a small dorm which opened into a cascading, spiral staircase.

As Foresight's skinny hand moved away from the handle as it closed the door was replaced by the wall, "How did you do that?" Danny asked.

"It is invisible, so no trespassers can find or steal my things."

"But how do you find out where the door is, wouldn't you get lost?"

The spirit sighed, "My ability allows me to see what might or could have been. I see a wall and I see what could have been there: a door."

"That's pretty cool." Danny mused thoughtfully.

"I suppose it is. Let us descend down these stairs."

"How come you need stairs if you have a spectral tail?"

"Why do humans talk when they can write? It doesn't matter, this was mine and Clockwork's abode, my family were very respectable and having stair was like having a window in the 1800's of your world. Highly expensive, not necessary but was respectable. People who were too poor to have windows went without so it was indeed possible to live without them."

They came to the bottom of the staircase and into a hall in which a red and gold linen rug was and paintings that moved to watch as they went by were mounted upon the wall along with flickering candles.

"So what are the categories?" Danny asked broadly, staring down a picture of a ghostly lion that snarled as he went by.

"You have your primitive spiritual beings, such as the animals that remain in the forests like the one beyond this castle. Then you have the higher class spirits like me and Clockwork or the Observant that serve a purpose of watching over the universe. The ancients guide and instruct **them** while watching over the unmentionables. This leads to ghosts, often mistaken by your kind as mystic beings or spirits. Ghosts are the remaining energy that is left behind due to denial or doubt. The energy is the spark that keeps carbon life-forms such as you alive. This brings me to the earthlings; Human's and animals alike."

"Don't you all classify humans and animals separately?"

"No," Foresight told him, "Don't ask why, they just are."

"Are there beings on other planets?"

Foresight chuckled, "Now, child, Clockwork wouldn't be impressed if I told you that. In good _time_ though."

"This is my dining hall."

Danny looked around at the large area. There was a massive ten seat, wooden table. Silver chalices and plates were placed in front of every chair upon the table. The two end chairs were larger and more charming than the rest which seemed quite traditionally familiar to Danny. Three candles, lit, were placed in the middle and near opposite ends and the table was overshadowed by a great chandelier.

Around the room were dusty mounts of flowers that had a very dull glow and bellow them were surfaces with different artefacts.

"How do you keep this joint clean?"

"I have a few helpers."

Daniel turned to see the ghost was placing a tray of what seemed to be odd foreign fruits upon a plate at the table.

"You've eaten spiritual food before, is that correct?"

"No, " Danny replied warily, "I haven't."  
>"That is fine, like your food, it keeps your current form fed and energized while the other is sustained. Your ghost form may even crave a little spiritual nourishment."<p>

"Normally my food doesn't glow though," The boy prodded something that looked like a Dragon fruit but blue, and glowing though dully.

"It's got spiritual entity, what would you expect? It has a very distinctive taste too, so I wouldn't take a massive bi_"

"Ak!" Danny squeaked as the extremely sour but sweet taste touched his tongue.

"-bite," Foresight finished for himself and rolled his eyes as he patted the boy's back, to help his choking.

"It's like getting kicked in the mouth by a horse."

"Would you like something different?"

"No, I like it."

"But how can you-? Oh never mind, when you are done, feel free to wonder."

The spirit began to head towards where a door would presumably be.

"Mmh Hmm, Okay," Danny nodded trying another that looked like a juicy lychee.

Foresight paused and raised an instructive finger.

"But do not leave the castle; I don't want to have to find your mangled body after a Lapjeskat is finished with you.

"A what?" Came the mouthful muffled reply.

"It is a giant calico, sabre cat with very sharp and very long teeth."

"Oh," The boy swallowed," I think I can handle it myself."

"It can also teleport and duplicate."

"Oh, stay in the castle, seems reasonable."

Foresight stopped in his movement to the door, turning around again.

"If you get lost I'll find you," The spirit replied in a deadpanned tone, "Watch the cellar too."

"Sure, sure…"

Danny had investigated the castle to a small extent, also managing to not get lost. The pain in his chest was gone and his mouth had a pleasant sensation.

He wondered around aimlessly. Heading back to the hall with the dragon fruit within his hand.

So far, He'd found an art room, though most of the work was covered up and dusty. He had little interest of art so ambled around ounce before leaving again.  
>There was what seemed to be a barn converted half way under the castle as there were two barred windows where you could look out of. Though the door was chained to the outside, not that he was interested in wondering out there.<p>

The stables were not dusty and the straw was fresh and clean within the stables. This sort of aroused interest in the fourteen year old. Horses were cool.

He then had began to ambulate down a passage, which went down into the stairs. The door at the end was locked but Danny being a curious boy morphed into his human form and tried to slide through, knowing that humans can actually do so in the ghost zone, being the human worlds' equivalent to a ghost. However this did not work and he gave it up as a bad job, changing back and disappearing back up the stairs in into the hall.

More stairs lead to the cellar, noticing the sign he stayed clear. Cellars were always interpreted as damp, dark and boring.

After a while he grew bored and headed back to his assigned room. Taking a big bite out of the strange blue fruit that Foresight had offered him.

Most would be wary of it's texture but the after effects had a powerful kick.

It was like drinking ten cans of red bull though less lethal and no wings spouted out of his back.

He noticed that his ghostly glow was also bright and energized. Though he felt sleepy, guessing that he had not slept at that long on his entering of this place due to the stinging pains.

He wondered how everyone was back at home. Though knew that he was here for their safety which was overly important to him.

Foresight appeared to be a jerk at first and was obviously a pompous guy, the opposite of Clockwork. Foresight had not initially done anything wrong while also allowing the boy some freedom so Danny decided that the dude cannot be all that bad, despite his first insight and reation. Foresight was really going to help him.

Daniel stared interestedly out of the window and watched the dark forest beyond before fearfully stumbling back as he was sure, so sure, that he had just seen two yellow orbs staring his way in the far distance.

* * *

><p><strong>REVIEWERS!<strong>

**Ghostdragon101-**

**Thanks I'm glad your enjoying it so far. It's only just started and is taking longer to get into the plot then I expected :)**

**ChopSuzi-**

**How many words do I type per minute? Hmmm, well that's a complicated question as I don't have a clue how I'd work that out, so I Googled: "how many words per minute can I type?" and managed to find a test thing. My score was in fact: 29wpm. However my typing is weird. When I'm in a good mood I type slow, when I'm in a neutral mood (as I am now) then I can type around 29wpm which I think is about right. When I am in a bad mood I can type really fast so I might take the test and post the results on every chapter I make, thanks Suzi you've just perked my interests!**

**I also thing Valerie is annoying. I don't hate her but I am not a grudge holding person I thing people should try to be tolerant. I understand and empathise with her as I know how it feels and is to lose everything because of one person.**

**However I don't hate that person as It was not actually their fault and you realise that it was a multiple of people that cause you to get low. You just have to forgive, you feel so much better. Thanks for your comments they make this worth it XD**

**Seantriana-**

**Muhahaha was you not expecting Clockwork? :3**

**DPfruitloop-**

**Sorry I have not updated as fast as I should, I'm trying meh best and I'm just caked in my job and school life. Next chappy's going to be fun to write.**

**I have two maths exams and an English one for the rest of this term I think, so they'll be coming.**

**Thanks for loving the story though 3**

**LOL Night Lights-**

**Yay, I'm glad your impresses haha, wow, I know. I think this story is gonna get a lot more… bite? It's going through the boring stages at the moment as the story has yet to begin Muhahahahaha!**

**Annachocolate-**

**Thanks! Haha I hope you still like it through and through!**

**Thunderrules-**

**Cheers!**

**DeliciousKrabKakes-**

**I know, I needed a good beating, everyone needs to pick on him some time XD**

**More pig Latin:**

**1) "Stop with the comments on Danny's guardian. He don't want you gobbing off about all his secrets!"**

**2) "Shut up you moron!"**

**Loki: Is 'gobbing' an actual word?**

**Agnoman: It is but it's not used for the way we used it. Audiences spit or 'gob' at a band and the term is used by mom's and dads instead of 'shut up' they say "Stop gobbing off!"**

**Loki: Really?**

**Agnoman: I made most of that up, though to 'gob' at a band is an actual phrase. Gobbing is also a meme where you put things too big for your mouth, in your mouth, derived from 'batmanning'.**

**Loki: Okay, so next update will be when ever. Please review and comment, can't get any better without critic and can't keep going without your comforting messages! There Is also a LOT of foreshadowing stacked into this chapter! See you next time kiddos!**

**Please R&R!**


	9. Chapter 9: Bitter Tastes

**I am so sorry that this has been yet another update. I've been busy with horses and keeping my life going, but I want to thank you all for the reviews, they really do keep me going. I'll answer them in the ending notes. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Danny Phantom or any of its original characters however my own OC were created by myself.**

**So without any further ado…**

**Chapter 9**

**~Bitter Tastes~**

You're in a room. The room has four walls, a floor and a roof. There is no door and there are no windows. Apart from you there is a wooden, varnish table and a mirror mounted on the wall jus a few inches above it.

How you got into this room is a mystery. An uncurling, unfortunate event that has led you to be stuck in this dwelling; it appears to not be your fault and perhaps it is not. The question of how you managed to come to the centre of this boxed, claustrophobic room is beyond you but you must look forward and ask yourself this:

How do I get out of this room?

There is a way, as there is a way out of everything. Some beings know this, past the luminous, gushing of a red ledger; _he_ knows the endless possibilities of everything. Force alone cannot conquer this room, only understanding is permitted in this winding trial.

Confused? That is understandable, If you want to remove yourself from this room you must listen deeply- pay attention- you'll miss it with a blink of an eye and the dropping of fundamental vigilance.

Life can only take you so far, it's simple, so listen.

There is only so much you can do when your life is undoubtedly and inevitably been vaulted upside down. Maybe it was stupidity that causes the child to wonder into the cylindrical portal. It's a door waiting to be opened, untold treasures and mysteries hidden just behind those metal shutters, just out of perceive. If you have watched you parents work for months on end and fail to accomplish their goals just behind those great, cold iron gates; it is enough to spark your curiosity.

What lies behind? You don't know, but wouldn't you want to?

You feign indifference until someone, gently coaxes you into becoming the cat and trialing your curiosity.

"Just a peek, for the camera."

Just enough to call you forth, to venture passed those doors.

Danny was a nobody. He had nothing to look forward to in life. He stands up for the little, trembling like the greatest of hypocrites as he can hardly defend for himself. Scrawny and undersized, he's hardly worth the notice of someone born early, tall and strong.

As long as Sam and Tucker were close by, he was valiant in his efforts to show the lack of care to what anybody thought about him.

His questionable mind would often wonder to the 'what ifs'.

What if that day, marked as 'the accident' never happened?

Surely by now he would have been left alone.

Sam was born into a family of aristocrats, only taking to Amity for a business opportunity. Her bloodlines are successful and people can be born into fame.

Like many teenagers of her sort would be sent to boarding school. Their imaginations drained shallow and general opinions twisted into media favour.

Her parents were already pushy, if it were not for her obsession and protection of the bond between Daniel, Tucker and herself; they would have surely cooed her into striving for achievement and perfection.

What would you have expected? Sooner or later she would have found no interest in Danny, the ordinary bystander. Tucker was never as close and her opinion of the school was already faltered, Danny expected that she would have, ultimately, turned away.

Tucker was also running along those lines. The technological child who could hack into a top weapons and development system with a device so simple as a PDA.

He had already been e-mailed by Technology and futurism cooperated, who were very keen to pay any university fees, as long as he would join their team.

Tucker was intelligent and resourceful; he could turn something to his favour and would sooner be competing with the top producers of technology.

Danny was the one with no talent. His parents were more interested in their work, which happened to be an obsession of the paranormal.

They were inventors; well his mother was, while his father reaped the rewards- but far from the point when nobody wants your inventions.

Even if there were ghostly being casting their reign upon your household, weapons were dangerous and in a small city, it would be a terrible thing to happen.

The media wouldn't broadcast it and the market wouldn't buy it.

The only income was Axis Labs and what went in was usually never taken out.

Jazz was the high achiever, the A* straight. The girl that was constantly referred to as, what you should be striving to be like, the example student.

Danny would often frown guiltily at the floor, like his own failure was physically hurting him while his teacher would stare down their pointed nose in disappointment.

He was tired of being the scapegoat.

The tender fool who had crossed paths with a fist because the game was lost zero to four and it had been a tiring school day.

He'd started to go a little further from just hating Mondays but loathed them, the day you got up, miserable and sad for the coming five days of stress.

Elsewhere others would be grateful they had lasted the hungry night and survived at all, ready to anticipate the next day.

Life is a game.

Life his a vicious, nasty and gruelling game, for the entertainment of fate, the journey that would appear to be a never ending circle.

Circles have no corners, no starting point and no apparent ending point. You would forever be unsure when your last breathe would be.

So perhaps it was fate that he did go into the portal, feeling tearing, brutal pain override his small frame.

Anyone else would have died. Having your DNA coated in ectoplasm is no skip in the park. So why was there no funeral?

Was the full time exposure to spectre radiation a contributing factor?

Or was it the fact that this simple life form knew himself that he needed a reason to live. He had looked into his reflection to see what he saw.

Becoming a half-ghost was/is the best thing that could have happened to Daniel and he knows it deep down.

He chose to be hero and this is why he is different and unique.

However the perks had their many downfalls, such as his sociability with his own family.

Taking the saw and cutting the feelings of those he loved and falling into a hole he had made for himself.

His mother, dear Maddie, wanted her son back so desperately. To return lovingly to her arms and cuddle up even if she had to put up with the insular, quiet child he had become.

She enters his room. His empty, undisturbed room. The officers had called it a night; they'd been out in the field all day. Her innocent son was gone and where? She did not know. She tightened each corner of his bed covers like every morning after he had left to school.

The bed looked so advertising to the distraught mother that she flopped down and curled up onto it.

She took in the sight of the small room. The rocket-ship posters: his desire to be an astronaut which had been shot-down by his father slipping through her mind; the old computer that had turned dusty from the lack of use, now he had completed that confounded game. She wondered what he did to occupy himself, now.

Sneaking of appeared to be on the top of the list and her glossy amethyst eyes locked on to the crutches.

She stared soberly for a moment before choking on tears, her shoulder shaking with the effort.

Jack watched her sadly from the doorway, calling softly, "Maddie-cakes?"

She looked up at his uncharacteristically sad featured and let loose more sobs that racked her form.

He came forth, enveloping her smaller body into a comforting bear hug. His embrace calmed the sobbing woman as he rubbed gentle circles into her back.

"My poor baby, some nasty ghost has taken my poor baby. He's probably so scared and terrified!"

"Bogus, Maddie-baby, our Danny is a Fenton!"

*~o~*

"I saw him Salavar, the demon that caused us so much misery so long ago."

Salavar gripped his greying muzzle in acknowledgement, his wise tone asking desperately, "Are you sure Fen?"

The old black wolf nodded.

Salavar's grey form slacked a little, luminous green eyes dousing Fen's ever fibre, searching for precarious uncertainty.

Finding doubtful emotions lacking, the leader nodded. His tired form leaning and tensing as his son's growl interrupted them.

"This is nothing but foolish farther! You cannot possibly consider moving after all we went through to return!?"

"Silence Tier, my son, it is only for the greater good," Salavar reasoned, "If what Fen has revealed is true, then history will repeat in this tiresome circle. You cannot possibly believe me to leave the circumstances as they are, do you understand that?"

"Of course, Father," Tier winced, "but you must reconsider; allow me to look for my own eyes."

"Do you doubt my brother?" Salavar asked quietly, "if we are treading on dangerous land we must return-"

"To where there be no food?"

"To where there be safety."

"I saw it unfit to travel back to these scarred lands," Fen added pointedly, "It is wise of you to turn from this tainted soil and not return."

Tier's frown deepened and he narrowed his eyes darkly at his father's brother."

"You should train your old nose to stay out of the business of others."

Fen's hackles rose as he snapped back, "You should train that young tongue to hold!"

"Enough!" Salavar growled lightly, with heavy irritation, "We will set off come tomorrow, this should be enough warning to bode well enough for both of you."

*~o~*

He was sure that he had never slept as well as that before. He had brushed off what he had seen lingering in the forest the night before and decided that it could have been one of those cats, Foresight has warned him of.

It took him a moment to remember everything and it had to load in his brain that he was still in his black and white jump-suit because he was still as his ghostly counterpart which is to be expected of the ghost zone. Was this place even part of the ghost zone?

He shrugged it off and hopped up, not looking back at his untidy bed.

He formed a wispy-spectre tail and flew down the stairs. The long dining table had a plate of what appeared to be a piece of meat on a form of flat bread.

He looked around and noted the seemingly empty room.

He yawned and rubbed away his sleep nearly jumping out of his skin when Foresight appeared a metre in front of him.

"Jumping dormouse," He resisted from swearing.

Foresight smiled, hearing what could have been.

"I prepared a meal for you; I hope it is to your liking."

"Um… thanks," Danny hitched an eyebrow before admitting, "I'm not actually hungry."

"Would you like to rest before we begin our first training session?"

"Oh? We're gonna train? Can we get straight to it?"

Foresight nodded, his taut lips curving ever so slightly.

Danny fell back as the Table, chairs and the contents of anything on the table disappeared.

"I am going to teach you _just one_ thing; it is all you will ever need to learn from me."

Danny lifted himself up, watching intently, disappointed that it would only be one thing he would be learning.

"It is not easy, but ounce achieved," His bony fingers raised to conjure a thorny looking shadow snake, bulls horns lodged on each side of its head. Eyes glowing red as its teeth shone in the dim light. The shadow appeared to curl around his arm, twisting and curling tightly, veins darkening blatantly against pale skin.

Its eyes narrowed and curled around him as he continued in a voice that held a trace of tension, "I hold incredible power, you can have powerful defence, attack me now and Skjor would make you instantly regret your actions, if I attack you-"

The shadowy serpent uncurled and lounged, Danny gasped and flinched, sighing in relief as it dispersed into nothing.

"You stand little chance," Foresight slumped at the shoulders, looking tired, the glow that outlined his body, dimmer.

"Are you okay," Danny asked genuinely.

Foresight seemed to narrow his eyes suspiciously at the unexpected question and composed himself, confusion at his own temperamental brake of inertia.

"Skjor comes with but one simple backlash, it is tiring to use. Which is why you'd never be able to learn it alone, the beast would simply take you."

Danny frowned at that, "Then why learn it?"

"You already have it. It wants to escape and it could easily over-power you. If you learn to control it, then it will happily run your commands."

"Oh, okay," the halfa frowned, not really understanding.

"So how do I do it?"

"Which hand do you write with?"

Danny raised his right hand smiling awkwardly.

"Your right hand is your strongest hand. It is your positive point; help it stabilize your left."

Dannny lifted his left and held it with his right.

"Now concentrate on that energy and compose it, that chaos within."

His face grew tight as he concentrated deeply.

For a while he stood. Foresight standing with his hands behind his back looking thoughtfully a the child before he made an open observation:

"You're trying to hard."

Danny legs wobbled as he dropped his concentration, arms lowered and face scrunched as he supported the raised arm with the other.

"This is stupid," He muttered after a moment, "I can't do it."

"I only explained to you what it is, you hardly listened."

"Umm, it's too early to listen," Danny rolled his eyes as if that was obvious.

Foresight shrugged to himself and neared with narrowed, impatient eyes. Forcing a calm tone as he explained:

"Skjor, is not something you can take up by trying, understand it. One does not simply walk into the darkest of forests without hesitation."

He lifted Danny's chin so the boy, almost in a shocked trance automatically looked up at him, "Heed me when I tell you, I won't explain it to you again."

Danny watched as the spirit straightened looking down almost admiringly at him, "Skjor is the energy you take from within here."

He placed a withered hand across his own chest.

"It is simply something you feel, how do you feel?"

Danny shook his head, "I don't know."

"You're here, training to control something that is far beyond the imagination of others," Foresight began to slowly circle him, like a hungry wolf, waiting for its prey to hesitate "-They try to understand you but what do they receive? Nothing, they don't know you and you have come so close to losing those around you. Those who you care for and not only is it not your fault but they don't give you a break, their coming towards you, the half-ghost who is underappreciated.

Some of them even hunt you, even when you do so much good… How do you feel?"

Danny looked up about to question the ghost who was in front of him, when had he stopped his circling?

"How does that make you feel… in here?"

The grey, mottled hand pressed warmly against Danny's chest, above his heart.

A sudden rush, like adrenaline flanked against his every fibre and he felt angry, angry at the unappreciative people back at Amity.

"I'm angry," He told him, eye-brows lowering, "but I'm also sad too."

"Then resume position, call on Skjor."

Danny took a stance, his left arm supported by his right. He thought about what he'd return to. Like nothing had changed, his friends only a bit surprised he'd been on another adventure, Jazz indignant; Parents still sporting to kill his ghostly persona. It made him angry and sad at the same time.

His hand grew rigid and for a moment he thought he'd failed until the presence was felt.

It felt cursed, degrading but… powerful.

Adrenaline surging as a dark energy began to circle and twist around his arm. His veins conveyed a darker… blacker colour.

He watched as it ripped its large head away from him, though different to Foresight's. It was more solid though he still saw Foresights expressionless face from its others side.

Its head sported the horns of a large ram. Spikes spouting from its cheeks and crown like distorted daggers.

He thought it looked more like a dragon then Foresight's serpent.

Before he knew it, the beast allowed itself to form a long neck and arms with sharp talons.

Wings outstretched as it curled lovingly around him, eyeing its master with sweet, protective desire.

Danny watched as its luminous blue eyes opened and cascaded down before turning its scaly head to snarl at Foresight who brought his serpent out warily, "Get your beast to attack."

"But-"

"It has waited long enough and so have _I_," Foresight's serpent arched its neck, its forked tongue tasting the air tauntingly.

Danny's dragon waited hesitation evident in its form, just like its master before striking.

The serpent twisted, coming to meet head first.

It locked eyes with its foe and fangs caught hold of the dragon's neck, crying out as did Danny.

Blood dribbled from his wrist, eyes widening in horror and the dragon death rolled out of the serpent's hold.

Roaring threateningly and snapping violently before dispersing, leaving the boy to nurse his hand.

Foresight came forward grabbing his hand and frowning at the green blood.

"I was surprised you held it so long," he told Danny, a cloth, with an odd glowing source emanating from it, appeared in his hand.

"Skjor is a dark power," He told him, wrapping the cloth around his wrist. "There are other powers, creatures, that falll into its category but you cannot have both. You are born with it, though it does not always glow in some people."

"What are the others?" Danny asked breathlessly, wiping away his sweat with the uninjured hand.

"Briar, the brave, usually in the form of oxen; Salvaris the sneaky, the snake," As he said them he traced his pointed finger in the air, a 'U' for Briar and backwards 'S' for Salvaris, he then traced an 'O' but curled a tail after it, "Felis, the ferocious, the tiger; Wuru the wise, the hare or rabbit. There is Iriru the intelligent, rodent and Lerout the leader, horse. Fearow the follower, ram or sheep; Laurus the lover, monkey; Laiden the loyal, wolf or dog; Waberdash the wealthy, boar or pig and one of the greatest," He pinched his fingers like an asterisk: Prefis the protector."

Danny waited patiently ignoring the stinging as Foresight stared bitterly at his fingers; "The phoenix, peace bringer, the one they look up to."

"Skjor the scarred, dragon. The most uncommon but contains that rivals Prefis, hell-bringer, the feared one."

He looked down at Danny tenderly, "The reason I brought you here. Sooner or later you would either have to learn to tame Skjor, you'd destroy yourself and your home if I had not."

"Are you saying that Clockwork never sent you for me?" Danny asked sadly.

"Clockwork would have left you to die. He left you, unanswered to stir in your own pain. I saw you as something more then what those lost souls did, do you not understand? There is more to Clcck work then you think."

"Then tell me."

*~o~*

"You never saw him," Tier argued, "he was serious, He's planning on moving the whole pack."

"Are you sure?" she came close her beautiful lapis eyes on him as he surveyed her sleek body.

"Shiru you know not of what we could do, rally the boys and attack it would be fast and do-able."

"What's do-able?" three other large wolves hopped over the log, interest glowing from their sharp eyes.

"Cane, Tethig and Due, You should aid me."

"You're still going on about that?" the mousey furred one asked, scratching behind his ear, Tethig.

"Come now, Father is old, he should not be burdened with traveling because of some… monster."

"I don't know, Tier," the jet black one, Cane, worriedly told him, "Your father would be most angry."

"Because we were victorious? Don't be foolish, we'd live trouble free!"

"Its sounds plausible," The light grey Due agreed, "No More running."

"No more starving," The pretty Shiru added.

"To sleep without fear," Cane muttered acquiescingly

"To hunt without having to look behind you," Tethig smiled toothily.

"A place to raise young safely," Tier's bright eyes caught Shiru's lovingly and she looked excitedly at him.

"I'm in."

"Me two."

"I guess I should watch over you all."

"So what's the plan?"

*~o~*

"Are you sure your qualified to drive this contraption?" Vlad asked worriedly peering over Sam's shoulder.  
>Sam smiled brightly, "relax, meat head, we've don this plenty of times."<br>Jazz stood looking at the insides of the spectre speeder turning around curiously to see the portal which was open.

"Anyway," Tucker shrugged, flicking the switches, "If something goes wrong you could just fly us out."  
>"Or leave you there." Vlad muttered and smiled innocently as Tucker turned to glare at him.<p>

"You really wouldn't want that on your conscience would you?"

"My dear child I don't have a conscience, according to Daniel that is."  
>"Oh, right. I forgot."<p>

"Guys?" Jazz asked as a relisation hit her, the vehicle humming to life.  
>"Guys," She shouted a little worriedly, "dad never did get around to fixing IT_"<p>

Her call was lost as the speeder zoomed into the ghost zone.

They were off to find Clockwork, wherever he lived and sort this mess out.

They'd be disappointed to find that his abode was harder to find then previously thought and that he was out on leave anyway, to pay a visit to a certain brother of his.

*~o~*

**Chopsuzi-**

Muhahahahah! *cough I mean, indeed. Thanks for the character analysis it's always a pleasure to see your comments.

**DPfruitloop-**

Glad you love it :) Thanks for commenting.

**I know how much you guys love cliff hangers. Okay, so I'm just going to say: Sorry for the lack of updating, I'm trying my best for free time. **

**My WPM was 29. So I have now come to the conclusion that I do in fact type 29 WPM. I guess I think I type faster in different moods because I am trying to think about what has upset me or my thoughts are burdened with whatever is on my mind, making me think I type slower or faster. So my original Hypothesis that: 'I type faster depending on my mood' is in fact incorrect. So there you have it I type at 29 WPM.**

**I don't know if that is good or not but… there you have it. **

**Sorry it's short. I actually did a longer version of it on the Ipad, but it won't send e-mails to me, so if anyone know why I would love your help!**

**PLEASE Rate and Review.**


	10. Chapter 10: Rain fell before the Storm

**Hey! I want to start with a massive apology to all my readers. Last chapter was admittedly disgusting, rushed with very little thought put into it. I've been really depressed and up to my neck with work, one of our horses has just had a foal etcetra crappy excuses I know. What I am going to do is go back and edit all my chapters and correct any mistakes and make them longer; so any readers who read back or new readers of this story will not see the sorry excuse for what it is. I am very sorry, I cannot promise faster updating but I will make longer and better chapters. Thank you for your support and:**

**PLEASE comment on any visible mistakes, anything you would have preferred in the chapters and on anything that could improve a chapter. Be specific and help me out by also saying which chapters need/have mistakes to be taken out and other stuff put in. **

**Well… tenth chapter, we have many more to go. Before I begin; I wanted to ask this: Would you prefer a longer version of this story or for it to just end? I'm not sure whether this is just getting on my lovely, loyal readers nerves hehe…**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Danny Phantom or any of its original characters.**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 10<strong>

'His blood and sweat trickled from his chin as he wondered solemnly why he had partaken in such an endeavour,'

-Untitled by RF

**~Rain fell before the storm~**

Danny's icy gaze was frozen on Foresight who seemed to stare with an emotionless gaze back at him. However, the fifteen-year-old could see that there was an un-fitting emotion stirring behind those luminous, crimson eyes.  
>The sight was unnerving and the fact that Foresight seemed to be a little nervous worried the boy even more so.<p>

So he'd been tricked and he'd mentally slapped himself at how naive and shallow he had been. He had left himself vulnerable and exposed like a fish out of water. There was a sick fondness this spirit had for him and he had only just realised.

"Tell me what I don't know about him? He saved me from something terrible," Danny repeated impertinently, "What are you planning?"

Foresight shot a dark glare his way, hurt could be recognised through the breaking expression of his pale skeletal face.

Foresight knew very well what Danny was talking about, 'something horrible' and it disgusted him to hear such blasphemous words.

"You child, are hopeless, there is a reason for why Clockwork interfered and surely you should have thought about it before now."

"He wanted to help me," Danny said after a moment, defending his mentor.

"What a beautiful sentiment for such a naïve, little runt," Foresight shot, "he was merely clearing up his own mess."

Danny's fist balled and he stepped away from the spectre in front of him.

Foresight watched the boy warily before carrying on, "Child, have you ever thought of a ghost that could possibly travel in time, despite Clockwork?"

"I… well… Wulf," Danny stuttered.

Foresight laughed shrilly, "That beast is a dimension traveler, unique, but no time surfer."

He came closer to Danny gripping the boy's gloved, peal white hand with his dull, long skeletal one before dragging him roughly to the hall door.

"Wait! Stop," Danny yelped "-What are you doing!?"

The half-ghost attempted to faze from the other's grip before finding that Foresight responded by also condescendingly fazing and making it impossible for him to escape.

"Be patient, I wish for you to see something," Foresight's tone came coolly as he foresaw the boy contemplating offence.

Danny cooled a little, curious and fearful for what he might find or worse, whether it'd be something he would never like.

"Where are you taking me?" Danny asked with defiance, though unsurely trailing his tone.

"To the cellar," Foresight told him simply, "I shall show you why I wanted you to stay clear of it."

He carried on and took the boy down the hall, though a door and down, grey brick-clad winding stars. Danny stumbled down, dragged by Foresight who used his wispy tail to fly down quick and smoothly.

The stairway was darkly lit, candles lighting as Foresight passed them. The bricks were damp and a thick layer of mould accompanied their surface area, there were dusty cobwebs here and there too.

The stairs were uneven, rugged and cracked with little light reaching their surface; his made it hard to see where he was going.

His arm was aching and he was sure, Foresight's tight grip had cut off the circulation in his arm. His heart throbbed behind the activated core and he began to tremble for the coldness began to affect him, even though he was an ice-cored ghost. He was not sure how Foresight coped and if they were in a brighter situation he would have asked but the spirit answered in foresight of his question:

"The cold does not bother such a high powered spirit like myself, my core heats the layers of my skin without me having to even think about it."

Danny frowned at the self promotion and caught his breathe as Foresight dropped his arm and began fumbling over a set of keys that had just appeared in front of him. Catching the desired hey, he twisted it and held the door open for Danny.

The boy walked in, breathe ragged as he smelt the musty, dusty room.

It was large with a various amount of shelves stacked high and tight with books. Cluttered piles of different objects littered the area's tables, floors and chairs like a med-evil abandoned library.

He took a long look around before catching Foresight light the place up.

"Obviously this is where everything I count necessary is stored."

Danny came closer, allowing his hand to slip over the different objects.

Foresight paused to watch him closely, his wispy tail tickling the ragged sheets of something covered up by a stool.

Danny floated by: taking in the various equipment, he saw what appeared to be a saddle; some old reins, a few bolts and what would appear to be weapon. It was like an old working shack only with contrasting occupants.

His questioning eyes passed over to Foresight who frowned deeply, he wondered over looking suspiciously over the covered stool.

The half-ghost held the loose cloth in his hand and his gaze traveled to Foresight to seek approval to remove and reveal the concealed thing beneath it.

Foresight's eyes narrowed and he looked away from the boy, like he was resigned into doing something so conqueringly saddening to him. If it were anyone else, Danny may have comforted them but he had yet to pass judgement.

He unveiled the sheets to reveal a frighteningly familiar pair of gauntlets.

It took a moment to register before Danny yelped and shot backwards into the wall behind, his core pulsed with hot ectoplasm energy and the boy's luminous eyes were neon green with panic and grief.

"Whe-where…did you get those!?" He stammered.

Foresight passed him a long tortured glance before Danny sort of roared launching an angry ectoblast at the spirit.

Foresight conceded and allowed the blast to hit him, forcing him down with a subsequent grunt.

Danny looked horrified at his hands and then back up to the being, refraining from going over to aid him yet stuttering incoherent apologies.

Foresight raised a hand and heaved himself from the wreckage.

"I… I concede that I deserve that," He panted in a ragged tone, "I have an explanation, the truth you must know."

Danny's shoulders slacked as the green glow of his hand subsided. He eyes the gauntlets that had ripped his ghost self and human self apart and further created his evil self. Foresight covered them up like a parent does their child and Danny hated him for it.

The spirit avoided the teen's accusing eyes and passed him to the stairs as he uttered simply: "let us come away from this forsaken place."

Danny frowned at the grief echoed in the spectre's tone and followed him in torn silence back up the stairs.

Foresight allowed him to follow and seemed to concentrate on the thin air in front of him as he made his way up and into the dining hall before pausing and turning back to Danny.

"I have some explaining," Foresight stated emotionlessly.

Danny chuckled coldly, "yes…yes, you do."

Ignoring the rudeness Foresight shrugged and asked coolly, "do you remember my question?"

Danny looked curious before he replied, "what ghost I know that has the power to go back in time?"

"Indeed. Excluding Clockwork, do you have an answer?"

"I do," Danny replied crookedly, "My evil self."

"Good, I'm glad you noticed. When did you find out?"

"Well," Danny shrugged, "I only just realised but it was back when he phased the time medallion into my chest, he became me and then opened a portal to the past, I never really thought about it."

"You did think about it though," Foresight frowned, "You thought about it a lot, though you'd never said or expressed your concerns. Why? Because you were suspicious of the fact he had such a power."

"I don't understand."

"If you said anything out loud, out of term… you were afraid the _great_ Clockwork would hear. Admit it child."

Danny was silent in ignominy as the hall turned deathly silent. Foresight crossed his arms behind his back impatiently. Danny looked at his shoes in shameful interest, suddenly ounce more important then the situation around him.

He felt his body tense as Foresight came near, "do not worry boy, Clockwork had no doing in Dan's time travel for it was simply me."

Danny's head snapped up as he looked in horror at the apparition in front of him, "w-what?"

"I took pity in the poor fellow who was lost, driven by unravelled rage and terror. His structure was cursed and over powered. I took him in.

I had no one so I could empathize with his situation; he was like a son to me though I grew to understand him more. I and my brother's link were placed in the fact that we both shared unique powers. At the time I was unsure of what to do so I helped this figure soon to be your future self."

"No," Danny squeaked.

"I did it because he needed someone," Foresight defended darkly "-he became dear to me, I taught him everything: teleportation, ecto-energy waves and strikes and the_"

"-Ghostly wail," Danny finished for him.

Foresight nodded.

Danny's icy gaze scolded Foresight whom looked the other way before he told the boy calmly, "the one thing I never taught him was Skjor."

"Why," Danny spat, "did you think he was not deadly enough?"

"I believed the dragon would over-whelm him as Skjor is based on those with_"

"An evil heart?"

"A twisted path and changeling heart," Foresight told him sternly.

"But… He killed my past human self and nearly destroyed Vlad!" Danny argued.

"I acknowledge this, I never knew at the time, I only have the power to see what could have been, and its hard to use when looking into the past events, let alone the future."

The spirit paused for a moment before adding bitterly, "I am no Clockwork."

Danny flinched at the hate in his tone.

"I saw him with these gauntlets and he tried to attack me, obviously I won and I took him in after listening to his story. He was in pain."

Danny's eyes widened, "He was unloved, unwanted referred to as 'these human emotions', and oh he hated you for it."

"I helped him and apart from being devious he was all but an ominous character, I saw no harm in him especially as this realm of which I live is timeless and it takes a hard attempt and a good know how to enter and exit. It was peaceful until Clockwork came back."

Foresight opened his palm, just for a glass of luminous liquid to suddenly appear balanced on it.

He took a sip before continuing morbidly.

"Dan had grown exceptionally well, he never took to me as something close, he was never truly trusting but he found that in me he could learn what ever he wanted in good confidence, he was an extraordinary male. He had obviously caused a disturbance somewhere in the timeline and the observant council had ordered Clockwork to destroy him as the disturbance would cause chaos for everyone if he continued, this was why after a while Clockwork came to tear us apart.

I was frightened so I tricked Clockwork before giving the ghost my ability of time manipulation however as I am not a time ghost, it is painful and exhausting to use; I could only travel ounce every now and then and only in distressing situations. Dan was terrified I told him how to return should he need me and he escaped."

"How can you trick Clockwork?" Danny asked suddenly in disbelief.

"Clockwork has no vision on me or anything I do or anyone I come in contact with, like him I am also a timeless artefact," He smiled coincidently at himself before finishing the closing sentence with such animosity it would make one's toes curl, "We share many things, though he was always much so more stronger and more useful than me, my _perfect_ brother."

Danny froze, mouth gaping, "what?"

***~o~***

Sam leaned against the surfaces watching as the spectre speeder cruised along the confines of the Ghost-zone. She looked around unsurely as Tucker pointed at the map Vlad had printed out which was consequently stolen from Danny's laptop database. Vlad was going on about the fact that the portal to the time-master's realm would be somewhere _here_ and not where Danny had marked it which was over _there._

Tucker explained that they had actually never been to the realm but Danny had told them about it. Jazz fretted about the ghosts that either sent curious or annoyed looks toward the spectre speeder or took part in socializing like people at a market.

"Their like normal people," She commented curiously, Sam cocked her head and shrugged before saying:

"They are people but just… dead?"

Jazz chuckled, "good observation."

"Thanks," Sam replied dryly.

"Oh confound it!" Vlad hissed, "We are no closer then we were when we first entered this place. Daniel's map is no more helpful then Jack's _boomerang_."  
>"But Danny seemed to know how to read it," Tucker said, lifting it up and grumbling, "I don't get it!"<p>

"Oh of course," Vlad rolled his eyes, "this is the same as a child having the ability to read their own handwriting but no one else can read it."

"That's exactly how it is," Tucker laughed though sobered up after seeing Sam and Jazz glare in a procrastinating manner at him.

"Why don't we just ask some ghost?" Jazz asked brightly.

"Oh yes," Vlad smacked his hand over his face dully, "but of course, let's ask them about something most believe to be a simple myth. We are talking about masters of fate and time not just some dead guy with a clock."

Jazz pouted and looked away.

Sam folded her arms and opened her mouth to talk before an alarm went off.

Vlad looked up curiously at the blinking lights while Tucker began to heavy-handedly twist the wheel around causing the rest of the ship's occupants to tumble over.

"What in the world of_"

Vlad shouted before falling over Jazz. Sam untangled herself from the mess and looked angrily at Tucker, before hearing the ghostly roar of some unknown, spectral beast.

Vlad rolled his eyes and became his ghostly counterpart, briefly hearing Tucker shout something about "-losing power."

He fazed through the metal and looked with bored red eyes at the gigantic tape-worm-look-alike of a ghost.

It paid him little attention as it continued its pursuit on the speeder. Vlad shot fuchsia ecto-blasts to grip its attention however his effort, to his surprise, were all in vain. He attempted again to no result and the beast never paid him any mind.

Vlad, now highly aggravated, shot stronger blasts. The worm shook its fat body before swinging its head around to clash hard with him unexpectedly. Plasmius fell under it and blasted it a multiple more of times before it turned to him again. Its mouth gaped and many little, jagged teeth were visible, it sucked the air and before Vlad realised it he felt weak.

A thin, pink hue escaped his outline and was retrieved by the monster.

Vlad trembled in the air before shaking himself down and drawing electricity to crackle at his black-gloved fingertips.

He flashed the electric whip out in anger, swatting it against the ghost's thick hide. The worm writhed in agony before snapping out, sapping more energy from the billionaire.

The speeder was turning back around in the distance as Plasmius felt his energy be soaked up once more.

The three teens grew worried of his slow performance and had turned back to his aid, vainly blasting the spectre with the speeder's turrets.

It took Vlad a moment before he realised the worm was an energy eater.

He blasted its large head and flew under before phasing into the Speeder and back into his human persona.

Jazz helped him stand as he explained to Tucker that the beast absorbs energy by concentrating it, though powerful attacks were too much.

Tucker read out the current energy levels of the Speeder.

They paused to find them too low to go on the offence. Tucker looked to the rest for answers, when none answered Vlad called them to turn back.

After a hesitant heart-wrenching moment, the angry roars of the recovering worm helped them terminate their hesitation.

Tucker rough-handed the steering wheel as he turned the spectre-speeder back; giving up the pointless journey as a bad job, finally speeding swiftly home.

Disappointment etched each face, Jazz sobbed quietly and Sam comforted her with encouraging 'he'll be back,' statements, "because you know what he's like… shows up at the last second."

Vlad was silent; he looked at his watch scathingly before settling down onto a seat and fretted about Daniel.

What could the boy have gotten into?

If it was not his complete fault the brat had gotten injured in the first place then he would not feel so bad.

What was worse was that dear Maddie had been placed in the crossfire and was simply distraught; and Vladimir Masters simply could not allow his dear sweetheart to be in such ache and pain.

He will find Daniel and he would not care at which lengths he would cross to do so and when he did… he would give the boy truly what for.

He felt the Spectre shudder as it came back through the portal door.

Vlad glowered at his hands before exiting the speeder with the three teenagers.

Tucker stretched, rubbing his backside to relieve it of its current numbness.

Sam sighed and muttered, "Well, that was pointless."

"Sorry, it wasn't what you wanted;" Tucker growled in irritation, "not like _everything _we do goes to_ plan _anyway."

"I didn't mean it in that way, Mr. Snappy Pants," The gothic girl countered.

"Oh, whatever… I don't see what benefit you was for going anyway."

"That's not fair Tucker," Sam frowned, "I helped with the Speeder Turrets".

"Face it Sam you only want to snog Danny's face off, and when you're bored you'll throw him away. I'm _his best_ friend, he doesn't _need _anyone else!"

Sam flinched and fell back in to Vlad who raised an eye-brow at the outburst. "Now-now children, don't fight over such a simplistic thing!"

Jazz seemed to agree before a very hostile looking Madeline and Jack burst through the doorway.

Jack pointed his weapon at them eagerly though Maddie seemed hesitant before both relaxed to see the kids and…

"Vladdy!" Jack boomed running down the stairs and hugging the man in a bone crushing fashion.

Vlad choked for air before falling straight and brushing him-self off.

Maddie asked suspiciously, "What brings you here?"

"Oh," Jazz lifted a finger, thinking of an excuse before Vlad cut in.

"Madeline my dear, I came around to see how the search was doing, the children then welcomed me into your abode."

"_down in the lab?" She chastised, hands falling crossly onto her hips.

"I was showing Vlad some of your really cool stuff," Jazz aided him swiftly, Vlad nodded vigorously.

"Quite so, as Jasmine say these items do appear quite… what in the name is this?"

He asked picking up a vile of… well… it was hard to tell.

"Oh, just a bit of stuff I managed to squeeze from a spook," Jack said happily, "I'm not sure what it does but… I guess you could stick around to find out with me if you want?"

"No,no!" Vlad said quickly, "I have much better things to do and I should hope you do to."

"Yes Jack, Vlad has a point. You do have things to do have things to do," Maddie debased, before adding cruelly, "that with your son being missing."

Jack consequently saddened at the reminder; he turned and left up the stairs.

Maddie began to tear up and glared at the back of her husband's retreating form.

***~o~***

Dash glared at the wall sulkily behind Mr. Lancer's desk. The fact that somebody had told Mr. Lancer about the little joke he and his supposed friends were going to play a joke on Fenton sucked but the fact that it was actually someone he considered close to him 'blowed'.

He knew Paullina was upset with him because she had the audacity to tell him to shut up.

He then knew she was highly pissed that he decided to tell everyone that she was angry because she was 'on her blob'.

For some unanswered reason she suddenly started to stick up for the absent Danny Fenton.

Dash made a guess that it was the cast and crutches; chicks 'digged' guys with broken bones, scars or nasty cuts, which was a primitive belief but half true either way.

Paullina was suddenly very sympathetic with him and it aggravated Dash more than anything.

Star was acting strange too. She and Paullina were closer then normal maybe they knew something?

Today obviously none of Fenton or his friends and turned in. The only one who did was a very stricken looking Valerie.

Dash couldn't care much for Valerie, not anymore for she was no longer on the top popular charts, he believed she was bellow Star there. She'd had to practically climb up to just bellow Star after she dated Fenton.

It was a damn good thing Paullina and Quan liked her, she was one of the lucky ones.

The blonde jock however was feeling gloomy to the fact someone had stuck up to him, no one ever stuck up to him!

It was not like he could do anything anyway, Paullina's a girl, he cannot possibly wail on a girl.

He huffed in annoyance and thumped his head down onto the desk, too tired for this crap.

Luckily the teacher of which Paullina went and tattled to was Mr. Lancer. Good for Dash was this news because Mr. Lancer let him get away with everything. Why? Because all the teachers knew the by was basically a prophet to Rugby. Since he'd been on the team, the school's rugby team were unbeatable and this excused his C straight grades.

So Mr. Lancer would understand, it was not like he'd been sent to he guy many times before for apparently _bullying. _Mr. Lancer would get him to apologies and that was it, he wouldn't even log it. So the headmaster couldn't get on his ass about it.

He snorted darkly; _bullying is not tolerated in Casper high. _

He yawned and looked up as Mr. Lancer himself entered.

"Comfortable?" Mr. Lancer asked indifferently.

"No, this chair is hurting my back," Dash moaned, Mr. Lancer loved him… didn't he?

"Good," The balding teacher hissed, two hands slapping the table, "because I think that the chair was a very kind gesture considering how outraged the headmaster was!"

"Whoa," Dash snapped back, angry to be shouted at, "It was just a_"

"Joke!?" Mr. Lancer growled, "I understand that you like to _joke _around with Fenton a lot, sometimes you _jokes_ are indeed too far. This, this is unacceptable!"

Dash back tracked, wary and worried suddenly, "I never meant anyone any harm, sir, I… You know how hard it is for me, I'm so stressed lately I_"

"Stressed!? Great Gatsby! The world must be falling apart for you Mr. Baxter I deeply sympathise with you."

The sarcasm was a jagged blade in his throat. Dash had never been shouted at like this before. Was it too serious?

"Sir, Paullina's twisted it," He tried to reason.

"Oh, I see." Mr. Lancer glowered, "So aside from stealing Fenton's crutches what were you plotting?"

"Sir, I_"

"No more excuse Mr. Baxter," The pot-bellied teacher straightened, falling back into his usual cool demeanour; profoundly confusing Dash with the change in gesture.

"I have no choice but to log this, do not interrupt me, I have tried to defend and help you many a time but the message seems to slip over you."

Dash gaped at him and stood, stomping through the door that Mr. Lancer had held open for him.

"I expect to see you every Monday, Wednesday and Friday until second term next year."

Dash snapped around to argue but Lancer raised a hand, prohibiting him from carrying on.

"I think that is a fair jurisdiction Mr. Baxter. I shall call your parents. They_ will_ make sure you turn up."

_Well this sucks,_ Dash thought as he glowered at the floor.

Quan was waiting with two of his friends from the team outside; loyal as they were Dash noticed that there were other absent members.

"Where's everyone else?" He asked in annoyance.

Quan looked to Bill and Caesar resignedly and shrugged at him.

Dash rolled his eyes and thought about saying something, instead he ignored them.

"Come one guys," He ordered complacently, "I'm starving lets ditch this place."

He turned and took a few steps before falling back and looking confusedly at the fact they were still standing there.

"Don't just stand there you tard's I have stuff to do."

"Sorry, dude," Caesar, the large quarter-back, brunette boy told him, "we have stuff to do too."  
>"Oh?" Dash turned, striding up aggressively, sizing Caesar up.<p>

"Chill mate," Bill turned on Dash, "we don't feel like hangin' with _you _anymore."

"W-what?" Dash stammered looking to Quan for some sort of help.

Quan shook his head, black shaggy hair flowing with the movement, "You've changed Dash. It was your idea to piss around with Danny, we didn't want any part of it… I don't like your jokes either, you're just a jerk."

"Not you guys either!" Dash exclaimed, "It's only harmless fun!"

"No, you went and told everyone that we were part of it, got all the team in trouble along with you, get over your self."

Quan turned his back on anyone and like a new alpha had taken a pack for him-self, he led the two boys away and left the soar loser with his tail between his legs.

Dash could only stand and squeak, "I don't understand, why everyone is acting so… weird?"

* * *

><p><strong>Reviewers answers:<strong>

**IamTheDaydreamer- **(Chapter 6 review) Thank you, glad it's awesome for you :D and thanks for commenting on the picture too, I'll do a better one soon. (Chapter 3 review) I acknowledge this, unfortunately it is a canon feature and I love the word 'simultaneous'. Though I see where you are coming from.

**Sharksbean- **YAY! I love followers and reviewers thank you! Hehe

**Chopsuzi- **The worst has yet to come. Muhahahahahaha *cough*

**Leonardo DiCaprio- **Wahoo! I love positive comments. I hope it is, I must put more love into it though.

**Thank you all for commenting/reviewing my story, I will try my best for making it better. I just want to ask if there are any BETA Readers out there who can help me out, I really need some help with mistake searching. I love you guys and want to make it better but proof reading something you have just written is torture.**

**So what do you guys think about the sudden change in temperaments between some of the recurring characters? comment on your thoughts/ theories if you have an idea MUHAHAHAHAHAHA!**

**Anyway I hope you enjoyed and as always:**

**PLEASE RATE AND REVIEW!**

P.S Bill and Caeser are just made up, they have no real significance to the story, they are just cameo characters.


End file.
